we're still alive
by pookieortega
Summary: Post mockingjay, every character that we wished were alive are still alive. Follow katniss and peeta as they live their lives along with their families and friends.
1. broken family

Prologue

Finnick didn't die. Prim never blew up. Madge survived. Peetas family lived. Gale stayed.

Katniss pov

Eventually peeta and I grow back together. There are still moments when he clutches the back of a chair and hangs on until the flashbacks are over. It's been a few months since the rebellion. My mom,prim,and I all live in my house,while peeta lives in his a house down.

He has gotten much better now and rarely has flashbacks. Normally we sit by the fire and drink cocoa. While prim and my mom heal others or practice healing.

Tonight is different though. They already went to bed so it's just peeta and I. We lay on the couch,his arm around me. I look up at him and he smiles at me.

That's when I lean in to kiss him. I feel that thing again, the hunger that overtook me on the beach. I wrap my arms around him and he picks me up. We find our way to my room and carry on...When we are done I lay on top of him,my head on his chest,his arm around me.

"You love me,real or not real"he says.

"Real"

Prim pov

When I wake up I walk down stairs and find my mother making breakfast."Hey mom"I say as I walk over to her.

"Here will you bring this up to your sister?"She asks handing me a plate. Poor katniss,ever since the rebellion she has been a little depressed because she blames herself for people's death. Since peeta has returned she has been better.

I walk up the stairs and enter her room. I almost drop everything because what I see Is katniss laying asleep on top of peeta and they are obviously naked. Daanngg!

I slowly walk back down to the kitchen and say"mom,we need another plate." She looks at me confused and I say "I um.. Well ...What I saw...We need another plate mom"

Her eyes widen and she understands what I saw. She makes another plate. She follows me up this time,but when we enter the room they're not there. I see peetas clothes on the floor and I hear the shower going. We set the food down on the bed and leave.

I understand that my mom can't do anything about her and that she does things on her own,but I didn't expect this to happen. But they need each other.

Breakfast is silent between me and my mom. Then katniss and peeta walk down stairs,their hair dripping. I almost can't contain a laugh because of my mom's face. Peeta instantly blushes and looks away.

I noticed something between all of us. We are a weird broken family that has seen war.

But we'll survive. My mom is broken because she lost my dad . But she can care and heal people,even if it took her a while to get back. Even if she hasn't cared for us until now,she's trying and that's all I can ask for.

Katniss has taken care of me for a long time. She volunteered for me. She saved panem. She's broken. She deserves happiness.

Peeta brings that to her. He cares for her even through hijacking. She needs him. He is sweet and I hope that some day he will be my brother-in-law.

We're a family,we're just all broken.

A/N I hope you like the first chapter. Tell me what you think!


	2. future

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! Please tell me more!

Katniss pov

It's been a week since peeta and I had sex for the first time. I love him so much. I'm happy I have him back.

Yesterday he asked me to move in with him. Of course I told him yes,I can't sleep without his arms around me. I need him.

Today we are packing my things and moving. Prim,my mother,peeta, and even Gale are helping. Gale is now dating Madge. They are so cute together,I'm happy for them.

"Ready to pack?" Peeta asks as he walks into my house. I smile at him and nod."Yeah I'm ready"

He wraps his arms around me and kisses me fiercely and wildly. I kiss him back and I feel him smile.

"I love you katniss"

"I love you too peeta"

"Hello peeta" my mom says as she walks by. This week as been awkward between us because somehow she knows what happened and tried to warn me about protection.

"Hello Mrs everdeen."He says cheerfully. She smiles at us,she just adores peeta. We grab boxes and start to pack. Soon Gale and Madge show up and help. By the end of the day all my things,aside of things that come with the house that my mom and prim will need, are packed and moved to our house.

We sit down at the table and drink water. It feels good since we were working hard. My hand is laying on top of the table and peeta takes it in his. Prim smiles at us and says"I'm happy you guys have each other."

I turn to peeta and say"yeah me too"as I go and kiss his cheek. He smiles and leans in for a quick peck.

Gale talks about how rebuilding the town is and Madge tells us about how being the new mayor is. They are so cute together. My mom tells us about her studies in the hospital are going and how prim is learning what she knows. Then the attention goes to peeta.

"What are your plans peeta?" My mom asks. He smiles and says"I'm going to rebuild the bakery. My parents are resigning after what happened in the war. They almost couldn't get out when the bombs started. I think it scared them so they aren't going back to baking. Plus they have enough for retirement. Both my brothers are married and have kids. So I thought I would be the one to carry on the bakery."

"I'm so proud of you peeta"I tell him with a smile and a kiss.

Later everybody leaves and its just peeta and I. We sit down on his-I mean our couch and watch the fire. That's when it occurs to me that I haven't taken much big steps in my life. Everyone is moving on. My mom is working at the new hospital and Prim helps,she even is dating Rory,Gale's younger brother. Peeta is baking and opening up the bakery. Gale is even planning on proposing to Madge. But where am I? I've been hunting a little,but I was also depressed for a long time. The last big step in my life was accepting my love for peeta. But what will our future hold?

The future. I most likely will marry peeta,I can't live without him and have gone through to much to not. I love him. I don't want kids, ever. I hope the hunger games never come back. I guess that's what I hope for my future.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah katniss?"

"I was thinking, what does our future hold?"

"I don't exactly know, I know what I hope for though."

"And what's that?"I ask

"I hope to be able to love you forever. I want to marry you,but only when your ready for it. I want to live in a happy world without the hunger games,just us,and our families. Our friends. To forever hold you in bliss,and comfort you in the worst of nights. I love you with all my heart and that won't change,katniss" he says kissing me.

"That sounds good to me"I say. I kiss him harder and he picks me up off the couch. He carries me to our room and lays me down. He takes off my shirt and kisses me everywhere. O do the same with him,and soon we ride all our clothes off…after when we lay there I kiss him one last time before I sleep and say" I want to make that future come true."


	3. The lake

Yay reviews I love them! Thanks so much,it gives me inspiration to keep writing.( ps. Cinna survived in catching fire for my story)

Katniss pov

It's been a week since I moved into peeta's house. Finally we have everything unpacked and put away.

It's a really nice day out,so I decide to take peeta and prim to the lake. Peeta packs the lunches and I pack swimsuits that cinna had made for us,he even made one for prim. Since the rebellion,cinna is living in the capitol. He is a very famous designer for them. But if I ever need special clothes he is there for me.

We grab our things and walk down to their house. I walk in and go to the kitchen. My mom is mixing herbs and prim is helping.

"Ready prim?"I ask. She looks over and smiles."Yeah"she says getting up and grabbing her things.

We all walk down to the lake,but we have to stop half way because of peeta's leg. When we get there,I start to strip down to my swimsuit. Peeta hesitates. Then I realize that he doesn't know how to swim. Plus he has his leg.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck."don't worry I'll teach you."I say and kiss him. He nods and says"okay"

He walks over to the edge of the water and sits down. He takes off his leg and puts it right next to him. Slowly we all get into the water. Prim already knows how to swim. So I focus on helping peeta.

"Okay so your just going to move your legs like this and move your arms like this" I say as I show him. Soon after that we swim in circles and around and under.

"I love you katniss"he says as we wade in the water. "I love you too peeta"I tell him and kiss him.

Soon we sit and eat lunch. "I love it out here. It's so beautiful"says prim. I smile,it reminds me of when I would come out here with dad.

"I love coming here,because this is where dad and I would come after hunting."I tell her."and now I can take you little duck" she laughs as I still call her by her nickname.

"And you can take your kids here."she says. I noticed peeta smiled at that. But the reality is I'm never having kids.

"I'm never having kids. There's to much to watch out for. I don't want to see the people I love get taken away. Its almost happened before and I don't want to go through that." Peeta starts to rub circles on my hand. He knows I was talking about when he was taken away.

"Katniss" he says softly"the games are over. You don't have to worry about them anymore. We made sure of that"

"I know. We should head back now"I say as I get up and start to dress. I help peeta with his leg and we start to walk back. When we get to my mom's house we say good bye to prim and go home.

We get into the shower together as soon as we are home. I wash all the dirt and sand off of peeta and he dose the same to me. After everything,we go downstairs and I snuggle up to his side.

Later that night,the nightmares are the worst they have been in a long time. But as soon as peeta's arms are around me everything is fine. As long as I have him,I'll be fine.


	4. yes peeta

Katniss pov

It's been months since we went to the lake. Peeta has already stated remaking the bakery. Today is one of the few days he doesn't rebuild so we are spending it together at the meadow.

I lay with my head on his lap look up at his face. He is so beautiful. My hand grazes his face and he smiles at me.

"I love you katniss"he says to me with a passionate kiss. I smile and say"I love you too peeta"

He smiles"you really do?"He says sexy like. I wrap my arms around him and say"yes I really do"in my most seductive way,which makes him laugh. He stands up and I do too.

"Katniss, I love you with all my heart. I don't know what my future holds,but I know that I don't want to live in a world without you. I want to love you,protect you,be with you in every possible way. And that's why there's only one thing I need to know"he says and takes my hand in his. He pulls out a ring and says"will you marry me katniss?"

"Yes peeta. Of course I'll marry you"I say and kiss him."I love you"

He says"always"

* * *

><p>We decide after to tell my mom and prim. When we get there,they are talking in the living room. Peeta holds my hand as we walk to them.<p>

"Hey mom" I say. They turn and smile."Hi katniss,hi peeta. Tonight we're having a stew, would you like to stay"she asks.

"Sure. But we have something to tell you first" I say. Peeta smiles at me and reassures me.

"We're getting married"I say. They instantly hug and congratulate us. Prim hugs me and says"I'm so happy for you" then goes to peeta and hugs him saying"I've always wanted a brother"

We eat together after and my mom asks us when we plan to go to the justice building. I turn to peeta."When should we go? I guess we haven't talked about that yet"

"When ever you want to katniss"he says lovingly. I smile"we should go tomorrow. I mean I don't want to wait,waiting will only lead to one of us getting hurt"

He agrees with me. Soon we leave and head home. As soon as we are inside I kiss him and say"I'm happy that I'm marrying you" he kisses me fiercely and I straddle him. He brings us up to our room...

The next morning I wake up and kiss his forehead. He is still asleep. I don't blame him, especially after last night. So I decide to make him breakfast. I bring it up to him and wake him up.

"Peeta,peeta. Wake up"I sing as I shake him. When he wakes up he smiles at me and I hand him the food. We sit and eat together. Then he gets up to shower and get dressed.

"We should tell haymitch"he says and I nod,so we head over to haymitch's house. He is passed out of course. So I get a bucket of water and dump it on him.

"Wake up haymitch!"I yell as he jumps up pulling out his knife."ahhhrrggg,do you have to do that!"he yells.

"I wouldn't have to if you slept like a normal person"I say. He scoffs and says"well maybe I would get some sleep if you two weren't so loud. God close the window or something."

Peeta blushes and changes the subject."We have something to tell you"he says and haymitch laughs"boy,you didn't knock her up did you?"

"No haymitch!"I say. Peeta says" we're getting married" haymitch looks at us and says"wow star crossed lovers at last"

"Today"I add. He congratulates us and we head over to the justice building. We sign the papers and are announced husband and wife. But it won't feel real until we have our toasting.

When we leave we find my mother and prim waiting for us. Gale and Madge are there too. Even haymitch. They all congratulate us. So we all go to our house and eat a cake peeta made yesterday before we went to the meadow.

Everyone leaves and its just peeta and I. "Mrs Mellark,I believe we have one more thing to do"he says grabbing a piece of bread."of course."I say. So we toast the bread and feed it to each other.

"Katniss Mellark, I love you so much and I always will. It's been a dream of mine to marry you."

"Peeta, I love you too. You keep the nightmares at bay. You keep me whole and I can't live without you. I love you."I say. He kisses me. My arms wrap around him and he helps me out of my clothes,I do the same for him. With that we make love as husband and wife.

The next morning I wake up and he is stroking my hair."I love you"I tell him and he kisses me."I love you too" we lay there for a long time. I could live like this,with peeta forever.


	5. relapse

Katniss pov

Peeta makes us breakfast. He makes cheese buns because they're my favourite. But then I realize something,we never told his parents about our wedding.

"Peeta, we never told your family"I say. He freezes."hmm we never did" he turns to me and says"do you want to do that today?"I nod"we probably should"

So after we get dressed,we walk over to their new house. I don't think his mom will be to happy about this.

When we get there his brother opens the door. It's the oldest one who has a wife and two kids.

"Hey peeta"he says. Peeta smiles"hi wheat" him and his brothers get along better now,since peeta saved there kids from the reaping. They also get along with me.

We walk in and wheat gets his parents. They walk in and instantly his mom doesn't look to happy. But his dad smiles.

"Hi mom,dad. We have something to tell you"he says. Her eyes narrow. "We're married"he says calmly.

"All right little bro. You finally got the courage to be with her. Guess you won't be a virgin forever."his brother laughs.

His dad slaps him on the back and says"well done peeta. I'm happy for you" then he hugs me and says"welcome to the family"

His mom is mad and you can tell,but she's not saying anything. I wonder why?

Peeta turns to me and says"I love you katniss"and kisses me and I say"I love you too peeta"

A few days later peeta goes back to rebuilding the bakery and I go back to hunting. When I'm there I run into Gale, also hunting."Hey catnip"he says and I smile

"Hey Gale"I say as I hug him. He looks at me and says"so how is the married life?"

"It's amazing! It's better than I thought it would be,you know I never wanted to get married but now, I just love it. How's everything with Madge?"

"I love her so much" he smiles"I'm going to ask her to marry me" I'm caught off guard."Wow that's amazing Gale! I'm so happy for you!"I say excitedly.

"Thanks catnip"he says and we hunt together. By the end of the day we have four turkeys and ten birds. Mine always shot in the eye. We split up the game and I head home. But when I get there peeta isn't anywhere to be seen. Then I hear a clank from upstairs.

I rush upstairs to find peeta with a bleeding hand. When he sees me he yells"your a filthy seam slut. Your a mutt. I hate you,you killed everyone"

"Peeta,peeta please that's not true"I say calmly. But he gets up,his hands ready to kill,so I run. I run and find haymitch drinking in his kitchen.

"Haymitch! It's peeta,he had a relapse."I say tears in my eyes. He hops up and we run to our house. Haymitch controls him while I look for his pills. We have been cutting back on them. He was getting better. He only takes them when he feels different. They are all gone.

"MUUUUUUUTTTTTT!"Peeta screams. I start to panic. So I call my mom."mom peeta had a relapse. He has no more pills and its really bad. I don't know what to do" I cry into the phone.

"YOUR A MUTT. YOU KILLED PEOPLE. YOUR A KILLER KATNISS. I HATE YOU SEAM SLUT!" He screams out."is that him?"My mom asks."Yes"

"I'll be over"she says and hangs up. A few minutes later her and prim are here with their tools. My mom is mixing herbs to calm him while haymitch struggles to hold him back.

"Come on katniss"prim says dragging me out of the house."but I know what to do. He needs me there. I can help"

"Come-ugh-on-ergh-katniss"she grunts trying to get me away from them."We need to see how bad it is before you can go back. Your all he knows right now but it's what the capitol wants him to think. It's like fog. You need to wait for it to pass. Don't worry katniss,he'll be back. Mom has a tool,she'll know when he calms back and you can help peeta. I remember watching her help in district 13."

I finally give in. She brings me to the couch in their house. She wraps her arms around me and I cry into her shoulder."Thank you prim. I love you little duck"I say.

"I love you too katniss. That's why I'm with you right now. Your my sister,I'm here for you"

Prim goes to check up on things and when she returns she says"he's not much better. Your staying here for the night. I'm sorry katniss"she hugs me and we fall asleep on the couch. The next morning haymitch wakes me up.

"Listen sweetheart"he whispers,prim is still asleep at my side."He is in a really bad one. He is still in it. Your mom was able to calm him a little bit. But it will last a while without his pills. She ordered more,they won't be here until next week. His hand is broken and so is your bed post. He's only half way through,so you can't see him yet. Maybe later."He explains

I spend the day with prim. Around 7:00 haymitch comes back and says"well,you have to stay another night. It's still bad."

I sigh and he grabs his flask and takes a swig and leaves. The next morning he returns and finally says"you can see him"

I bolt over to my house. He is tied to a chair. He looks up and my mom leaves. I smile at him. "Hey"he says. I grab a chair and sit across from him. I notice his hand is wrapped up.

"I missed you peeta,so much"I say. His eyes go dark as the blue fades away. He is fighting a flashback.

"Not real peeta. Not real" he does nothing but look in pain and mad. So I start to sing to him

"Deep in the meadow,under the willow

A bed of grass a soft green pillow

Lay down your head,close your sleepy little eyes

And when again they open,the sun will rise

Here is safe,here is warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you..."

Instantly he calms."Katniss! Katniss I love you,I'm so sorry. What did I do? Did I hurt you! Oh God I love you katniss. I'm so sorry"he breaks down. I untie him and straddle him. I put our foreheads together and stare him in the eyes.

"I love you too peeta. You started to have a flashback,but it got worse because you ran out of medicine. You didn't hurt me. But you broke your hand. And the bed post"

He turns and looks at it"well so much for tying you to that tonight"he says jokingly and winks. I roll my eyes,then kiss him deeply."I love you katniss"he says and I say it back.


	6. the odairs

Katniss pov

Peeta's medicine came in yesterday and he hasn't had a relapse after the one. Today finnick,Annie,and their son Finn Jr are coming here. They sent a picture,but we haven't seen him in person.

Little Finn looks just like his dad. He has bronze hair and sea green eyes. They should arrive around lunch and we are going to have a nice dinner and lunch with them,so I am going to hunt.

When I get to the forest it's quiet and peaceful. Even though nobody seeds it the grass turned green again. The animals have returned. So by the time I'm done,I have two nice sized turkeys.

"I'm home peeta"I say as I walk through the door."Hey sweetie"peeta says walking from the kitchen and taking off his oven mitts. He is really hot when he does that.

"I've got two nice turkeys for you to cook"I hold up the turkeys. He smiles"wonderful! And perfectly shot in the eye as always."He laughs."I love you peeta"I tell him with a kiss."I love you katniss" he replies.

Just then the door bell rings. Peeta places his hand in mine and we walk to the door. When we open it we see Annie holding Finn and finnick with his arm around her.

"Hey guys"peeta says. They smile"hello star crossed lovers"finnick says and we laugh. They come in and peeta prepares lunch with left over deer I caught yesterday.

I sit talking to finnick and Annie as I hold Finn. I awe over his adorableness. He grabs my finger in his little hand. Annie laughs and says"your really good with kids,are you planning on having any?"

I shake my head."No I don't really want any"I say. She gives me a sad look."Oh katniss,you would be a wonderful mother. And it really is worth everything. I hope eventually you guys have some" I smile at her even though that won't happen.

Peeta comes out with a tray of food and we eat lunch."Oh and we cleaned up the extra room for you guys."Peeta says

"Thanks again for having us"finnick says

"Anytime finnick. All of us "victors" need to stay in touch. You know we all understand each other"I say and he nods"yes"

"Do you know what happened to Johanna?"peeta asks."Yeah she is in 7. She met a guy. He's really nice,his name is seader."He explains.

"Oh that's good"I say

Later we have a huge dinner of peeta and I,my mom and prim,haymitch,Annie,finnick and Finn,Gale and Madge.

We have the turkeys and amazing bread and vegetables. Gale officially announced that he and Madge are getting married.

After everyone leaves and its just peeta,finnick,Annie,Finn,and I,peeta holds Finn. He looks so happy holding him and Finn seems to really like him. I laugh at the face that he is making to make Finn laugh. Peeta would be a great father.

But I can't give him that. The games could come back and take it away,or my body could kill it,and if I were the reason it couldn't live,I can't deal with that. Peeta deserves what he wants but I can't.

I feel like I'm about to cry so I get up and say that I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Peeta says he'll meet me up there. Then I hear Annie saying she should sleep to so eventually they go to their room. As I'm getting into the shower I hear peeta walking into our room.

A few minutes I feel arms wrap around me. So I turn in them to kiss him."I love you katniss"

"I love you too peeta,always"I say. After I hear peeta's breathing slow as we lay in bed. Then I slowly start to cry as I think about what peeta deserves and what I can't give him.


	7. day with Finn

Katniss pov

The next morning we eat pancakes and I bring them to the meadow. Finn loves it. Peeta and I walk hand in hand through the meadow as Annie and finnick play with Finn. We sit down by a tree and I lay my head on his lap.

He places flowers in my hair. Then kisses my nose. We laugh until little Finn runs towards us with flowers in his hand."ahk!"he screams happily holding up the flowers and we start to laugh again.

"I guess he likes more than the just the ocean"finnick laughs. I scope Finn up and tickle him. He laughs and laughs. He is about two years old. I smile as Peeta steals him from me and says "run! Run little Finn before she tickles you again"I laugh and steal a kiss from him and tickle him.

Little Finn just sits down next to us."this is what I get for saving you"he laughs and Finn just holds up more flowers.

Annie and finnick laugh at us and Finn lays in her lap. Soon he is asleep. Then we all sit there talking about everything and catching up. But then along with Finn,I fall asleep in peeta's arms.

When I wake up I'm on the couch. I hear voices coming from the kitchen. When I get up I see peeta,finnick,Annie and a sleeping Finn in her arms,sitting at the table.

"Hello love"peeta says as he kisses me. I sit on his lap and take a sip of his hot chocolate. We sit and talk until Finn wakes up. He smiles at me."Hi Finn"I say and he waves.

I look at the pantry and realize we need to get some herbs and spices. Maybe I should have time with Finn."I'm going to go to the hob to get herbs and spices,is it okay if I have some time with Finn?"I ask finnick and Annie,they nod and say"please we could use some time away from him"I laugh at their little joke.

I kiss peeta goodbye and pick up Finn. We walk over to the hob. When I get there I trade with greasy sae and she smiles at Finn. Then I trade at other booths. By the time we leave,I have spices,herbs, vegetables,and a toy for Finn.

As we walk back,we run into Gale and Madge. Gale looks a little confused at Finn. Then I say"Gale meet Finn,he is my "nephew",he's finnick and Annie's son."

He laughs and says"hi Finn" which he is answered by a happy screech. I laugh and he smiles.

"We have news, Madge is pregnant"he says.

"Wow that's huge you guys! Congratulations!"I say and hug them. When I get home I tell peeta about the baby and start to cook dinner. We all have a night by the fire pit in the backyard,because tomorrow morning they leave. It's nice to have them here.

The next morning we help them to the train station and I hug all of them. They promise to keep in touch and visit soon.

"I miss them already"I tell peeta and he laughs and says"me too" we walk home and peeta wraps me in his arms and kisses my neck. I kiss his jaw line and he pulls me upstairs...

Later that night we have a nice dinner,except for the first time peeta brings up having a baby.


	8. asking

Peeta pov

I want a child.

But katniss doesn't, I don't see why. Kids are amazing! I just need her to understand how important they are. How wonderful it would be to have some.

Last night I brought it up,but she got up saying nothing. I gave her a few minutes,but when she didn't come back to dinner I got up find her.

She was curled up in the closet crying. I wrap my arms around her and pull her to my chest."shhh,it's alright katniss. You don't have to do anything you don't want to anymore. I love you no matter what,always"I whisper in her ears.

She calms down and I swoop her up. Placing her on the bed and laying with her. She curls into my side and kisses my bicep."I love you peeta"

"I love you katniss"

"I'm so sorry, but I just can't peeta,I already failed prim and rue. I can't fail anyone else. I can't bear the thought of causing another death. I'm so sorry peeta"she says and I see small tears streaming down her face. With my hand,I carefully wipe her tears.

"I love you katniss,you won't hurt anyone. And you didn't fail them,you just got caught in a place where you can't do anything. It's snows fault."

She sighs and soon falls asleep in my arms. I lay there staring at the ceiling. I tell her it's fine,but really I'm heart broken. Maybe some day.


	9. at the bakery

Katniss pov

When I wake up I notice that peeta isn't in bed. Then I remember that he is working at the bakery today. I'm going to have to get use to him being gone often. So I get up and head to my mom and sister's house.

"Katniss!"It's prim."Hey prim,I came to see if you wanted to go to the bakery with me?"I ask she smiles and says"let me get my shoes"

"Okay,I'm ready."She says."mom,I'm taking prim to the bakery with me"I say as I walk into the kitchen. When I look,I notice she is helping a man laying on the table."Okay,have fun,I'm helping Jared,he was hurt while rebuilding the houses at the seam."She explains.

"Oh"I say as I notice that he has a gash in his leg."say hi to peeta for me!"My mom says. "I will" I go to prim and we start our walk to the bakery."It's really pretty outside." Prim comments.

"I remember when we would go for a walk through town when it was nice like this,and then I would look at the window display at the bakery. Now I actually get to go inside it. And say that the baker is my brother-in-law."She laughs.

"I know, I never thought I'd be married to Peeta."I say. She laughs and says"you guys are perfect for each other."

"Thanks little duck"I say and she laughs."You know that will always be your name"I say. Finally we arrive at the bakery.

When I walk in,peeta is turned around frosting a cake. He likes to work out in the front,where he can talk with people. So he decorates cakes out here. I walk behind the counter and wrap my arms around his waist and put my head against his back.

"Hmm..Hello Mrs Mellark"he says and turns to kiss me. I feel his hand that's on my back slip down to my butt, as soon as it touches I remember prim.

"Prim is here too"I say and instantly he moves his hand. He leans in and whispers"we've already traumatized her enough"

I laugh a little,remembering when prim walked in on us.I start to blush and kiss him again. When I turn back to prim,peeta's hand grazes my butt. I turn and fake hit him. He laughs and kisses my cheek."sorry I just couldn't help it"he says slyly.

"Well you'll have to wait"I say and he smiles at me. I sit down next to prim and peeta stands across from me on the other side of the counter.

"Prim what is your favourite colour?"He asks. She thinks for a moment."umm..I like the colours of the meadow. Pinks and purples. Oh and yellows."She tells him. He turns around and starts to work on a cupcake. When he turns back to us,he has a beautiful cupcake with flowers all over it. And sitting in the flowers is a small cat.

"Here you go prim"he says as he hands it to her."Peeta it's beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much,your the best brother-in-law!" She says excitedly. He smiles and says"whenever you want anything,just come in and ask"

"Thank you peeta"she says as she starts to eat her cupcake. "As for you Mrs Mellark, I have a special cupcake for you" he turns around and then turns back saying"close your eyes katniss"and I do,even though I hate surprises.

"Okay open them" when I do,I see a beautiful picture of peeta and I in the meadow. It's very beautiful."Peeta!"I gasp. He smiles his brilliant smile. I lean over to kiss him full on the lips. I hear a slight awe come from the few old ladies behind us and prim.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face closer to mine. "I love you so much."He says."I love you peeta"I tell him with a smile. I let go of him and take a bite of the cupcake. Then feed him a piece."this one tastes better than I thought"he says marvelling over his work.

Peeta,prim,and I sit and talk for a while until it's dark. Around 8:00 peeta closes,"oh I should take you home."I say to prim. Peeta and I walk her home and talk to my mom for a while.

When we are sitting on the couch peeta and my mom bring up the idea of kids. I glare at them. Peeta wraps his arm around me and says" whenever your ready katniss, I don't want to force you into anything. It's just a hope." He kisses me on my cheek.

"Don't deprive me of grandchildren though"my mom says. That I smile at a little because peeta laughs at and mouths 'thank you' to her.

"They won't come soon though,at all."I mumble. About an hour later we leave for home. As soon as we get into our room I start to undress. Peeta walks up behind me and kisses my neck.

"I'm taking a shower" I say as I turn around and start to unbutton his shirt and slide it off. I kiss him deeply but after that I walk into the bathroom,leaving peeta standing there. I hear him huff then he walks in. I smile"decided to join me?"I say slyly.

He scoffs."I think you kinda made me want this"he says.

"I did nothing of that sort"I laugh giving him a devious look. He climbs into the shower with me and wraps his arms from behind me. "I love you katniss"

"I love you too peeta"I say. As I turn to kiss him. He holds me tighter and we carry on...

The next morning I wake up thinking of kids. I know peeta wants some. Maybe I do want some...


	10. prims birthday

Katniss pov

I want kids.

Well at least I think I want kids. We've been married for a year and our anniversary is next week. Maybe I'll tell peeta that day. I just don't know though.

I still have nightmares and peeta has his flashbacks. We're to broken to be parents. But peeta believes we can, and I trust him. So if he really believes in us,maybe we can.

I don't know about the whole pregnant thing. What if after everything my body has been through I can't. I would hate to disappoint him by not being able to have the one thing he asks for.

Plus I'm scared that something bad will happen. Or the hunger games will come back...

My thoughts are interrupted by peeta asking me what's wrong. I look up and smile at him."nothing sweetie. I was just thinking"

"What about?"He asks. "I was just thinking about our future and our anniversary next week."I say with a smile playing on my lips.

"I can't wait for you to see you present"he says. I smile,I can only wonder what he has gotten for me. I got him a new easel and colours that he doesn't have. But the best part is it will be in a new studio because his rooms are getting to filled to put more pictures in.

"Your going to love your present too. But this is going to be the only one we give presents to, I'm just not into presents and surprises.

"I'm going to go see prim. I love you peeta."I tell him and kiss him deeply but I get a little carried away. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer but because of his bad leg and all my weight falling on him,we fall.

"This is like the victory tour. But now you really do love me."He says kissing me harder."wait I never said that"I say jokingly.

"Oh,so you don't love me? But what about when I do this"he says kissing me again."hmm, I guess I am interested in you."

He kisses every inch of my face."What about now?"He asks and I smile"I lllllike you."

"I think you can do better" I say. He laughs and starts to kiss my neck."hmmmm, yep I love you peeta"I say and he laughs "I knew you can't resist that"

"I love you katniss"he says and I kiss him on the nose and everywhere on his face."I love you too peeta"I say. He tries to move his hands for more but I stop him. "I'm going to see prim for her birthday and you have to go to work."

"Ugh,but you can't just leave me hangin' here katniss."Peeta says. I laugh"you'll have to fix it yourself. I love you, but you can't just leave the guys at work and I'm going to be with prim. Sorry"I say with a sly smile.

I get up and pull him up. I kiss him and say"I love you"

"I love you too"he says sadly. Then I walk away to my mom's house. I walk in and go to prims room. She is asleep.

"Wake up prim."I say shaking her."hmmmm?"She says waking up. Tomorrow she turns 15, but since tomorrow she has school I'm celebrating with her today."Hey little duck"

"Hi katniss"

"So what do you want to do today?"I ask her.

"I want to go to the lake and meadow. I was wondering if you could teach me the things dad taught you?"

"Of course"I say happily. She gets dressed and I pack swimsuits and leave soon walk to the meadow first,where I show her flowers and their names. "Hey prim! Look right here,evening primrose."

"It's beautiful!"she squeals.

"Looks like you followed after."I say and she smiles.

"So any boys in mind?"I ask.

"Katniss!"

"What I'm curious? So anyone?"

"Well... You know him"

"Who!?"

"I like...Rory"

"Awe that's cute"I say and she smiles."I just hope I find someone like you found peeta"she says."Someday little duck"I reassure. I show her more plants and even show her dad's bow and arrows. Then we go to the lake and eat lunch.

We swim for a few hours then head back to my house. Peeta is home early like I asked."Here is your cake that peeta made."I say and she thanks us."anytime prim"peeta says hugging her. We sing happy birthday then I grab her hand and lead her to my room.

"This is the book dad filled with names of plants and their uses."I say to her."I know,I've seen it before" she says a little confused.

"I know but peeta and I have added pictures of the flowers. And look..."I flip to the very back where we started the pictures of our lost loved ones. I find dad's page and show her.

"It's dad!"she gasps."Peeta really is amazing at drawing,isn't he?"I say. "Yeah it looks just like him"

"I wanted you to see that,we don't really have much pictures of dad. Happy birthday little duck"

"Thanks katniss"she says and I hug her for a while until peeta comes in wanting to take a shower. So I walk her home,knowing mom is home now.

"I had fun katniss,thanks,you made it the best birthday ever"she says."anything for you prim."I say and then I walk back home and wait for peeta to come downstairs. I sit looking at the picture of my dad.

"What should I do dad?"I whisper to it thinking of the subject of kids.


	11. haymitch's advice

Katniss pov

I wake with the smell of cheese buns. When I get downstairs I find peeta pulling out a pan of cheese buns.

"Hey sweetie, I made your favourite."He says turning to kiss me very passionately. I know he's trying to get me to change my mind,little dose he know I'm already off my birth control. So I kiss him back."smells good"

"Not as good as you smell, hmmmm"he says nuzzeling his face in my neck."lier. I need to take a shower after breakfast"

He laughs. "You are always perfect katniss. I love you"he says and I wrap my arms around him."i love you too peeta,alright bread boy,give me some cheese buns" he steps away from me to get our food.

"For you"he says and I take one with a huge smile. I eat it quickly and afterwards I kiss him. So I grab his hand and bring him to our shower. God I hope this works...

Later we lay in bed,when we hear the sound of haymitch stumbling around. Peeta gets up and puts his boxers on saying"I'll take care of it"

I get up and wash the residue of our love making,then walk to the kitchen. I see peeta sitting at the table with haymitch telling him something. Peeta looks disturbed. Haymitch turns to me."Hey sweetheart"he says.

"What do you want haymitch"I say unhappily.

"I see your sex mood wore off"he mumbles. "I came for some liquor,I ran I got distracted"he says looking at peeta.

"Haymitch when will you ever stop. It's going to kill you someday"I say.

"I'll stop when you have a child and we know that won't happen"

"Here ,just take this haymitch"peeta says handing him some liquor."ah lover boy understands. Remember my words"he says to peeta. Then stumbles to the door.

"I'd rather not" peeta says

When he's gone I ask"what did he say?"

"Ugh, I really don't want to talk about it but I guess I have to tell you. He gave me disturbing sex advice"

"Oh God he must have been really drunk today."I say as I walk over peeta who has his face in his hands.

"He was"peeta says and I kiss him."Peeta,I'm already happy with what you do for me. Don't listen to haymitch's gross sex advice."

"I love you katniss"he says and I sit to straddle him."I love you too peeta,but I actually have something to confess...I don't want to take my pill anymore"

He sighs "okay katniss then I'll go to the store and buy some-"

"I don't want you to buy any protection...Peeta Mellark I stopped taking my pill because I want to have your baby"

He looks at me in astonishment."Your sure?"He asks."Yes peeta I've never been more sure."He smiles his brilliant smile and I kiss him."Katniss,this is almost as good as the day you said you would marry me."

"I love you,always"

"I love you too peeta,always"...

A/N sorry for my 'sex humour' but I just had to add that.


	12. cup of sperm

Katniss pov

I've decided to first see if my body is able to conceive and if peeta can produce. I wake up and shake peeta awake. I feel a bit bad because we spent all night trying and I'm sure he's tired.

"Huh? Katniss I'm really tir-"

"Peeta,I want to make sure my body can carry it, I don't think I can handle a miscarriage."

"Okay,how are we going to do that?"He asks. "My mom. I've seen it before,she has tests she can do"

"Okay,do what you need to,but can I sleep now?"He asks. I kiss him and say"of course,unless I need you"

He instantly falls back into the pillows and sleeps. I get up and take a shower then leave for my mom's house. When I walk in,I find my mom cooking."good morning katniss"she says happily.

"Hey mom...uh I need to ask you something"she walks to the table and pats the spot across from her. When I sit down she smiles and says"what is it,sweetie?"

"Peeta and I have decided to have a baby"she squeals with excitement when I say that."I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Wooh Wooh Wooh mom,I'm not pregnant yet. I actually came to see if our bodies can even make a child"

"I actually was just asked to do this. I have left over medications for you guys too. Let's see... here. Where's peeta?"

"Asleep at home"

"Well,have him fill this cup with his sperm so I can test it. You I can test here,I have the stuff."She hands me the cup and tells me what to do right now. When I'm done she says goodbye and I make my way to my house.

Peeta is painting when I get home. "Peeta? I need you to um do something for me"I say as I walk in. "Anything"he says. Wow that's a mistake.

"I need you to fill this cup with your sperm."I say and his mouth hangs open. "What?!"Peeta says and I giggle.

"You heard me!"I say blushing. I lay my hand on his crotch to help him get aroused,which happen easily and push him to the bathroom saying"peeta she needs to test you and this is the only way!"

Minutes later he walks out and gives me the cup. He goes back to painting and I leave for my mom's house again. When I get there I place the cup on the counter and say"there you go"

She says thanks and explains what she is doing."what's this?"Prim says as she sees the cup. She just got back from school.

"Peeta's sperm"I say nonchalantly and she sets it down slowly walking away. I laugh at how pure she is. I remember when I was that pure.

"Okay dear,I'll be able to tell you tomorrow"...


	13. the kitchen floor

Katniss pov

"Hello?"I answer the phone.

"Hi katniss,so I have your results...Peeta is perfectly fine. His quality is 93%. But it's you I'm worried about..yours is 48%,but with peeta being so high it's possible. You most likely won't have trouble carrying a baby,the real problem for you is conceiving."

She explains and I say"thanks mom,I uh I love you"

"I love you too katniss"she says and I then hang up. Peeta is at work now, so I slide down the wall and cry. About an hour later I hear the door open. Peeta walks into the kitchen and doesn't even notice me. Thank God,the last thing I wanna do is explain to him why I'm crying.

But I don't have good luck. He turns around and sees me."Katniss what's wrong?"he says dropping to his knees to be by me. I sigh,"peeta I got the results,you are fine. More than fine actually,but I only have a 48% chance of conceiving. It's my fault if we can't have a child"and I start to cry again.

He pulls me into a bear hug and says"katniss we just have to keep trying,okay? I know you can do it. Please don't give up now"he says and kisses me on the lips. Then moves to my neck.

"Okay peeta"I say and push him back to where he lays on the floor. With that we make love right on the kitchen floor...

Weeks pass and we keep trying and trying but I'm still not pregnant. He keeps telling me not to get discouraged. It's hard not to though I really hope it happens soon...


	14. baby

Katniss pov

I sit with peeta,prim and my mom in her kitchen as we eat dinner. My mom tells us about her work and same with peeta. They carry on with a conversation as prim and I listen intently. Out of no where I feel sick. I make a run for the bathroom.

I hear foot steps as I throw up. Soon peeta is holding my hair and rubbing my back. When I sit up he asks if I'm okay. I lean against the wall and sigh."I feel like crap"prim walks in holding a small box and a smile.

"Try this"she says happily. She hands me the box and I look at it. It's a pregnancy test. I smile,it's possible.

"Thanks Prim" I say and she leaves. Peeta waits outside of the door and I pee on it. We walk to the kitchen and my mom says to wait two minutes. We pace back and fourth until my mom says"are you ready to find out?"we nod. She picks it up and reads it.

"Katniss,your pregnant!"Peeta holds me and I smile."we're having a baby"I whisper to him. After peeta,prim hugs me congratulating me. My mom explains to me everything and I know peeta is taking close account of everything she is saying.

"Thanks mom"I say and she smiles"I'm so happy for you guys"

Later that night when we are at home I lay in peeta's arms and he rubs circles on my stomach.""I love you katniss. I am so happy we're having a baby."I smile,"yeah me too"

* * *

><p>"Hello Mrs Mellark"he says.<p>

"Snow! What are you doing here?!"

"I think you and I both know that we shouldn't lie to each other."He says.

"Yes we shouldn't. Why are you here!"I yell through my teeth.

"To finish what I started"with that I hear peeta scream out for me."Peeta! Peeta where are you!"I yell. Right as I am about to run out of the chair I am sitting in,thick thorn covered rose vines wrap around my wrists. Blood drips down my arms and when I look around I see the faces of the deaths I have caused.

"You see,I came back to keep you from happiness. Yes like that little family you were starting."I look down at my stomach and notice I'm hugely pregnant,but there is a bloody hole where my baby was.

When I look up I see snow holding it."nooo! Give it back!"I scream as he walks away. Then I hear non-stop screatches from my baby and peeta's screams..

"Katniss wake up! It's okay wake up!"

"P-peeta it-was-our-baby! Snow-took-it-and and..."

"Shhhh it's okay katniss,nothing is going to happen,I love you"

"I love you too peeta"I tell him and cry in his arms.

I get up and throw up,then by the time I'm done peeta has breakfast ready for me. As we sit down at the table he says"katniss,I'm so happy your having our baby. I know it's going to be hard for you,but I promise I will be at your side always."

"I love you peeta,always"I say as he kisses me."I love you katniss"


	15. dinner party and mood swings

Peeta pov

Katniss has been super moody lately. If she's not mad,she's crying or eating. This morning when she woke up, she started throwing up,then she started crying because she got some on the seat of the toilet.

After she demanded for cheese buns. So of course I made her them. But she got sick again,then was mad at me for making the cheese buns which made her sick.

"But katniss I only made-...I'm sorry. Here drink some water"I say handing her a cup of water. She takes it and sits down still really pissed. When she has cooled down some I walk up behind her and kiss her cheek."I love you katniss"

"I love you too peeta"she says turning to wrap her arms around me."I'm sorry I yelled and cried on you."She says and I kiss her."It's okay,I don't mind as long as I know you're mine"

"This is why I love you so much."She says.

"I know"I say sweetly not wanting to say anything to set her off. Then the door bell rings. It's probably her mom and prim. Her mom gives her monthly check ups,this is the third one. Katniss is now four months pregnant.

When I answer it,I'm right. "Hello Mrs everdean"I say welcoming her. She smiles"peeta you don't have to be so formal. Your my son-in-law,please call me Lilly."She says.

"Hi mom"says katniss walking to us."how are you feeling sweetie?"She asks katniss."ugh,I feel horrible. I keep throwing up and I'm moody and...I just feel awful."

"Be prepared for mood swings and other problems she'll have"her mom whispers to me. I laugh a little then say"trust me,this morning has been filled with mood swings"at which she laughs saying it only gets worse.

After she checks katniss,we all have lunch and talk about the baby and our plans. She says katniss should be showing soon. Then I remember my family...

"Katniss,we have to tell my family..."

"You're right"she says softly. I know she fears I'll have another relapse. "Why don't you have a dinner and invite them,so then if you do start to slip we'll be hear to help. Plus your mom can't say anything against you while we're all here."Katniss' mom suggests.

"That would be perfect. Then we can tell everyone we care about."I say. Katniss agrees so I start to call everyone.

First my family..

"Hello?"it's my dad.

"Hey dad"

"Peeta! It's great to hear from you son"

"You too dad. I was going to have a dinner party and we wanted to invite you and mom,wheat and his family,and nickel."

"Okay,I'll tell them."

"Thanks dad,see you at 5:30"

"Bye peeta"he says and hangs up.

Next I call Gale and Madge,they have a daughter named Madeline,she was just born early this month. Then I walk to get haymitch up,knowing he won't answer his phone.

Later that night,we all sit at our dinning room table instead because it's huge. After everyone is done eating,katniss and I stand up.

"So we want to thank you all for coming and we actually had all of you over because we have big news"I say then turn to katniss to continue."I'm pregnant"she says as calmly as she can.

My dad looks ecstatic and my mom even looks a bit happy. My brothers look really proud and Gale and Madge congratulate us and hug us."I'm so happy for you!"Madge says very excitedly.

"Nice going bro!"says wheat. "Congratulations son"says my dad. Then my mom walks up to us."Peeta,I'm sorry for being a bad mom...So I would like to make it up by being with my grandchild."

"Of course mom"I say and she smiles at me. I hold on to katniss and we talk to everybody. Afterwards when everyone is gone,we lay on the couch and I rub my hand over the place where our baby is.

"I love you katniss"

"I love you too peeta"


	16. the bump

Katniss pov

I stand in the bathroom undressing for a bath. I turn to my appearance in the mirror and notice a small but define bump. Instantly tears flood my sight and I call out to peeta. I hear him running as fast as he can.

Soon the door flies open and he stands there."Katniss what's wrong?!"I smile at him and say "look at me,peeta"

He takes a long look at me and says"your... naked?"

I laugh and say "well yes captain obvious but look closer"I say and turn sideways,putting my hand on my small bump. He gasps and says"katniss! The baby..You can see..the bump!"he's at a lose for words, which is a first.

He gets down on his knees and places his hands on each side,then kisses my stomach."I love you both so much" he says. I run my fingers through his blonde curls and say"we love you too peeta"

When he stands up I take his hand and lead him to the bath. He takes off his clothes and sits down. Then I sit down in front of him. He takes a rag and starts to clean my back. While he does this,all I can do is stare at the little bump.

This is only the beginning with our child.

After we head over to my mom's house and she automatically notices the bump."Katniss that's so exciting!"she says. Prim walks in saying"what's exciting?"My mom smiles and says"katniss show her. I grab the bottom of my shirt and lift it over my bump.

Prim gasps and says"katniss! That's great!"

"Yeah,it's starting to feel real."I say and look towards peeta who is smiling his fantastic smile. We all decide to go to the hob where I talk to greasy sae and she automatically can tell.

"Hey greasy sae"I say as my mom and prim search for medicines. She gasps"katniss,I'm so happy for you and peeta."

"You can tell?"I ask a little worried.

"Of course,but I've had two children myself and a grandchild. So I can easily tell"she explains. She places her hand lightly over it and says"congratulations,tell peeta that too"she asks of me and I except.

Later peeta and I are in the bakery where he makes me Manny cheese buns. I take them gratefully. He stares at my stomach while I eat. "I can't believe we're having a baby,it feels so unreal."

"I know,it feels so weird. I never wanted to be married,but then you came along. I never wanted kids,but then you showed me how amazing it could be,I love you peeta"I tell him.

"I love you katniss"he says kissing me. He sets his palm on my stomach and kisses me. He gets on his knees and places a kiss on my bump."I love you too baby"he says and that makes me smile so much.

It's not even born but he already shows his love for it so much. I love it so much. Hot tears roll down my face. Peeta looks up and sees my tears. He starts to look worried and says"katniss,are you okay?"

"Yeah,Yeah,its just..I love you so much and I know how much you want kids...and seeing you looking so happy with our future child. It just makes me so happy..and with all my hormones."

He laughs a little and I laugh with him."damn hormones" I say and he laughs again. He kisses away my tears and says"want some cheese buns?"and I nod excitedly.

He gets up and stats to make them. I watch him and then a mom with a little girl walks in. Since peeta is baking I decide to take the order."Hi welcome to mellark bakery,what would you like today?"I ask. She asks for two cheese buns.

"Oh,you'll get them fresh, peeta is baking them right now."I say,she smiles and says"sounds delicious."I look over at her little girl right as Peeta comes in. He wraps his arms around me and says"hello"to the lady. Then he reaches down to grab a cookie and hands it to the little girl.

"Here you go sweetie"he says. He is going to be a wonderful father. I smile and feel the tears coming on again."Oh thank you,peeta!"the little girl says."any time"he says smiling."Peeta your going to be a great father"I whisper to him.

"And you'll be a great mother" he says.

I'm not too sure about that.


	17. speaches

Katniss pov

I sit in the kitchen eating when the phone rings. Of course peeta doesn't let me do anything and gets it. Afterwards he turns to me looking a bit sad. "The school has asked us to talk about the hunger games,for the kids...You know I can't say no to kids"

"Ugh...When?"I ask.

"Next month"

"As long as your holding my hand and with me all times."

"Of course,I would never leave your side"

"Always"

"Forever"

A month later it's the day we are supposed to speak to the school. Many nightmares come the night before. It takes a lot for peeta to get me up that morning. He has to pull my hands from my ears and scoop me up. He sets me down on a chair and looks into my eyes. He places a hand on my ever growing bump.

"Katniss,listen to me. You can't go out now,not now. Think of the baby,think of me. Please don't leave me"

"Peeta,the nightmare,it was so horrible"I start to cry and he wraps his arms around me."shh,I know, I know. But listen we only have to talk about it today. And remember I love you so much."He says.

"Okay"

Right then with his hand still on my stomach I feel a light flutter from inside."Peeta!"I gasp and a tear falls from his eye."Katniss,it moved!"

"I love you peeta"I tell him as I kiss him.

Later I finish getting ready and notice that I need bigger shirts because the shirts I put on are skin tight and you can really see my bump."Peeta I think it's time to go shopping"

"I think you look beautiful"

"Of course you do"I mumble. He laughs. When we get to prims school the principal(who used to be my principal) greets us. She smiles and notices my bump and says"thank you so much for coming and congratulations"

"Thanks"I say

"We are so happy to speak to the kids"peeta says politely.

When we are introduced we walk on the stage and I look for prim. Deep breaths katniss. Then peeta starts to speak and I feel like I can't take it anymore. I start to get a little light headed.

Then I notice that he is done speaking and its my turn."Hello everyone my name is katniss mellark and I am a survivor of the hunger games. The last few years have been hard. First my sister prim was picked. Then peeta was picked after I volunteered for her. We won by finding a flaw in the games,they needed their Victor. But they got two. Life wasn't easy after that because the capitol hated us. Then they threw us in another game. After our mentor haymitch worked with district 13 US and many other victors were saved,but it didn't stop there. District 13 used me. And peeta was taken by the capitol and hijacked. The other president,president coin of 13 hated me and wanted to use me then kill me but I got to her first. The war was finally over and we were left in its wake,stuck to clean up everything and move on even though we killed many people. I know for a fact that nightmares still get to all of us. But we cope. We survive. We move on. As you can see I've moved on with my life,I'm married and pregnant now, but I'm not completely okay because of my past,but we move on and make the most of our lives hoping that the hunger games will never return,and I promise they will never return. Thank you"I say.

Then I feel light headed again and the world goes black...


	18. black out

Peeta pov

After her beautiful speech I look over to katniss but she looks light headed. Right as I'm about to say something to her she blacks out. I run to her side and so do many teachers around along with prim. "Step back and give her space! God don't any off you know how to care for a fainted person!"prim says. I never knew she could be so vocal. I step back along with everyone else but prim grabs my arm and says"not you peeta. She needs you. Pick her up carefully and bring her to my mom."

I lift her and follow prim who led me to where her mom is trying to make her way through the crowd."We need to get her back to my house. I have supplies there." She explains. We get back to her house and she injects her with some fluids."is the baby going to be okay?"

"It should be fine. She only could have passed out because of few things. Only one I I'm pretty sure is the reason. Dehydration, stress, and because of lack of sleep. I think stress is what caused this. But I need to make sure her fluids are right and that she doesn't have anything serious."She explains.

I nod and prim hugs me. "It's okay peeta they'll be fine."She says. "Thanks Prim."I say and hug her back. Then I sit next to katniss as her mom works on her. When she's done she says,"everything is fine,it was just stress and high blood pressure. She'll need to take pills and have bed rest. And the baby is perfectly fine and healthy".About an hour later katniss wakes up.

"Peeta? What happened? Is the baby fine?"She asks.

"Everything is fine,you collapsed of stress and high blood pressure. Here you need to take these. The baby is alright."I say kissing her forehead. She calms down a bit and takes the medicine.

Then prim walks in. "Katniss,you're awake!"she says and hugs her."Hey little duck"she says smiling and prim,who has a cup of water in her hand,hands it over to her for her to drink.

"You need to keep hydrated"she says.

"Okay,I will"katniss says.

"Peeta,give me your hand"katniss says,so I reach out my arm to her and she places it on her stomach where the baby kicks. She smiles up at me and I kiss her cheek."I love you both"I say.

"We love you too peeta"she says giggling.

Later when we are home, I make her cheese buns and we lay on the couch."Katniss? Have you thought of any names?"I ask.

"Um..No..not really."She admits blushing."neither have I"I say and we both laugh."We better come up with something!"she says resting a hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

"Yeah, but I think we should keep the plant and bread tradition"I say and she nods."That's what I was thinking"she says. Then snuggles into me and soon we both fall asleep.


	19. family days

Peeta pov

Today katniss and prim are spending the day together. I woke up to laughing and when I went downstairs I found katniss and prim laughing together about something. So it's a great opportunity to work on the nursery. Katniss wanted me to surprise her on it.

I got my brother to help me build the crib. This morning I went to his house and asked him. He was really happy to help.

"Hey peeta"he says as he opens the door.

"Hi wheat. So I have a favour to ask...I was wondering if you could help me with making the crib for my baby."

"Yeah! Of course I'd do that."He says happily. He has a son of his own named Leo(he strayed from the bread tradition) his son is 3.

"So how are you guys going to do the room?"He asks.

"Katniss wanted me to surprise her,but I know I want to make a beautiful mural for her."I explain.

"How is she doing,I saw what happened,is she alright?"He asks. I have to say,besides my dad wheat is the most considerate and nice. My mom didn't corrupt him luckily.

"She's much better,she's with her sister right now"I say,then his wife melodie walks in."Hello peeta!"she says. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is very pretty and came from a popular family in 12.

"Hey melodie"I say and she smiles. Then I say"so wheat, when can you help?" He says"today is fine,we could go get the stuff now"

"What are you guys doing?"melodie asks.

"We're making a crib,katniss asked me to make the baby's room. So I'm surprising her by hand making the crib and painting a mural."

"Awwwwwe! Peeta that's so sweet." She says. I smile and think of how much katniss will love this. "Okay,so later today meet me at my house and we'll start. Thanks wheat."I say and he agrees.

I make my way to the hob and I find Thom. He has all the building supplies. "Hey Thom"I say

"Hey peeta"he says. "I need some wood. And a few tools."

"What for?"He asks.

"It's for building a crib."I say. He looks surprised then congratulates me. He gives me the stuff and after I pay him I take off for home. When I get home I find katniss and prim attempting to cook.

"Peeta! I think we need your help."Katniss says. She automatically knows my footsteps. "What did you do?"I ask as I walk behind her and kiss her cheek."We tried to make a pizza but we might of messed up the dough. I followed the recipe but it didn't work!"she laughs.

"You used the wrong measuring cup!"I laugh and I kiss her forehead. "Don't worry,you can leave the cooking to me."I say and she laughs saying"yeah,maybe I should"

"Here let me fix that"I say and fix it for them. By the time I'm done,my brother is here."Hey peeta"he says then sees katniss and prim and says"hi katniss,hi...uh katniss' s sister"

"It's prim"katniss says.

"Hi prim"

"Hello"she says politely.

I bring him out back where everything is. For hours we work on making the pieces and finally we get them right. Then we have to assemble it in the room. As I bring him to the second biggest room upstairs,he is really impressed with our house.

"Wow,your house is amazing."

"Thanks"

Finally we finish building the crib. On the side there is a craving of the woods for kids katniss. She's going to love this ,I can't wait for her to see this. Then my brother leaves,it's about 10,and when I go downstairs I find katniss and prim asleep.

Then there's a knock on the door.

"Peeta!is prim here? She wasn't home by 9:30 so I got worried. I waited to see if she was just late but-"

"Don't worry,she's asleep with katniss on the couch. She can sleep here tonight it's fine. I don't want to wake her,or katniss. Don't worry Mrs everdean."I say and she smiles."thank you peeta. I guess I'll see you soon. I have to go to work tomorrow morning so I won't be home when she gets home..k? I love you guys"she says kissing my cheek and hugging me me."We all love you too,Mrs everdean."I say

"Peeta,you don't have to call me that,I'm your mom now."She says smiling then leaves. I turn around and pick up prim. As I do that katniss wakes up. "I'm taking her to an extra bedroom. She's sleeping here tonight."Katniss yawns and follows me upstairs.

I lay prim in the room closest to ours. Then tuck her in and kiss her forehead. Then walk in our room to find katniss already passed out on our bed. I kiss her forehead and wrap my arms around her from behind. Then drift off to sleep


	20. little duck's protection

This is peeta's pov again cuz it works for this story really well. Please review.

Peeta pov

I wake up to katniss screaming.

I shoot up and shake her shoulders. She still screams out."Katniss! Katniss! Wake up"I scream."Peeta! Nooooooooo! Get away from my baby! Snow don't!"she cries. Finally I get her to wake up.

"It was snow, he killed you..then..then killed our baby"she cries into my shoulder. I kiss her and hold her close. "It's okay katniss,shh it's alright. See its here" I say and place a hand on her stomach.

Then I hear a light knock. The door was open before but now prim stands in the door way. Katniss turns and opens an arm to her. Prim sheepishly walks in and crawls into her arm.

"I heard you scream and.."She trails off. I wrap them both in my arms. Katniss says"sorry for waking you little duck"

Prim laughs and says"I've done that too you before. Remember the night of the reaping?"Katniss smiles and says"yeah,I remember holding you and singing to make you sleep again"

I kiss katniss' head and rub her back as prim starts to sing. She sounds similar to katniss but lighter and higher.

"Deep in the meadow,under the willow. A bed of grass,a soft green pillow. Lay down your head,close your sleepy little eyes. When you wake the sun will rise" katniss leans into me and soon starts to fall asleep. I lean in and say"I love you"

"I"she yawns,"love you too peeta"

When she is asleep I go tuck in prim and when I am sitting on the bed,I say"thank you so much prim. There's some nights when her nightmares are so bad that even I can't get her to wake up or calm down. But you really comfort her"

She smiles and says"anything for katniss. She was always there to take care of me and help with my nightmares. I want to help her when I can." I hug her then kiss her forehead"goodnight prim"I say getting up.

"Goodnight peeta"

I walk over to our room and cuddle back to katniss then fall asleep...

Later when I wake up I find katniss asleep. I walk down stairs and start breakfast. Soon prim is running down the stairs and sits at the counter."Good morning peeta"she says.

I turn and smile."Good morning prim"I say as I hand her a plate filled with food. Soon katniss is in the room. She walks up behind me and wraps her arms around me. I can feel the baby kicking as her stomach rests on my back.

"Good morning beautiful"I say as I turn around and fold her in my arms."Good morning handsome"she says. I lean down to her stomach and say"good morning baby"

I feel it kicking and katniss says"I feel like it's doing somersaults...It's,uh,it's so weird" I look at her with concern. She might be having second thoughts. Or is scared or worried. I can only imagine how she feels about this.

"Katniss? Are you okay? I mean,are you scared?"

She looks up at me with a face I can't determine. It's fear with concern but happiness?

"Yeah,I'm fine...But I always have that fear that something will go wrong,but it's also overwhelming..It's becoming so real"she says. I lean in to kiss her and I feel her smile. There is a knock on the door,I expect it to be katniss's mom but it's actually a drunken haymitch. Who ends up falling over as soon as I open the door.

I haul him to the couch and I hear katniss say"please be careful peeta"

"You actually are worried about haymitch?"

"No. But I'm worried about your leg. Do you not remember what your doctor said about lifting super heavy things? I am pretty sure a fat drunken mentor applies to that"

A while ago katniss had me check my leg because it's been hurting me. I'm not supposed to be on it for more than a day,and I can't lift heavy things or I could end up with a cane when I'm 30 or a wheelchair when I'm 40. I sigh and say"you're right."

Haymitch mumbles something and then rolls off the couch. Before I realize it katniss is throwing water onto him. He shoots up yelling. When he looks around he stops and says"what the hell?" Then he stumbles to the kitchen table. Katniss throws a towel at him from the sink.

"Do you insist on throwing everything? It's not your strong point sweetheart. And try not to give me pneumonia."He says as katniss sticks out her tongue. Prim and I laugh at this.

Haymitch abruptly turns as soon as he hears her."Oh hey little everdean. Do me a favour and don't take after her ways of dealing with things."She laughs as she looks at him and his wide expression.

Katniss wraps her arms around her and says"she's my little duck,she isn't as firey so don't worry haymitch. This one we don't know about yet"she places a hand on her stomach. He murmurs"please be like peeta"

We all laugh and I clap a hand on his shoulder."who knows haymitch, maybe the little one will run around with a bow and arrow and katniss's firey personality." I say with a wink. Haymitch puts a hand to his temple and says"ugh that's the last thing we need!"

Katniss laughs and says"and I'll teach it to shoot straight"

"It"prim repeats."When will you find out the gender?"

"I believe the next appointment."Katniss says"I have a feeling it might be girl..a girl with beautiful bright blue eyes and blonde hair just like peeta"

"I hope that it looks like you katniss"I say kissing her neck. She shakes her head saying"I hope it looks nothing like me!"

I can see it now,a beautiful little girl with long brown hair to the side in a braid. She has the same grey eyes as katniss and shoots with the same ambition. A miny katniss...and instantly my heart races with excitement.

A/N sorry it's been forever but I got caught up in a really good fanfiction. You guys know how it is when you find a good story!;)


	21. baby gender

Katniss pov

I lay hand in hand with peeta as he stands next to me. My mom and prim both stand by a machine and press buttons. Soon prim announces that it's ready. My mom pulls out this wand looking thing and says"when I place a gel and this on your stomach,we will be able to see your baby on that screen"

I nod slowly as Peeta smiles so beautifully. I squeeze his hand and he turns to me and gets on his knees. "Katniss,I assure you everything will be fine. Our baby will be healthy and if it isn't,well we'll still love and care for it"

"I love you so much peeta"I say as I squeeze his hand again. He leans in and kisses me deeply. Then my mom turns around and says"alright you two,don't want to make another one here" peeta blushes.

Prim smiles at us and then brings my mom the gel. She places it on my stomach and its very cold. She has to move the wand around before she finds a good place. Then I see it. My baby.

It is so small and in a fetal position. The baby,it shouldn't be called 'the baby' anymore. We need a name. We need a gender. As if she reads my mind prim asks"wanna know the gender?"

"Yes! Please katniss can we know the gender?"peeta asks excitingly like a little kid wanting to play on a playground.

"Yes"

He kisses my cheek and smiles so brightly,like he's seen God. Then my mom says"okay. Um..let me get a good view...and...haha! Okay,look right here"she says pointing to a spot.

"Do you see anything there?"

I look closely."No"

"Exactly. So it's a..."

"A girl!"Peeta says happily.

"Wow. A girl"I say more in thought.

I kiss peeta and prim jumps up and down happily."OH MY GOD! A GIRL! I HAVE TO GO GET HER DRESSES! AND A CUTE BOW!"prim says.

I laugh and say"prim,you're going to be a great aunt,but please don't turn her into those all pink girls."Peeta laughs and says"so you have a problem with pink. Good to know,I was going to get you a pink bow with matching arrows."

I laugh and joke "Oh a pink bow its everything I ever wanted"

Peeta kisses my cheek and says"oh I knew you'd love that"in a joking tone. My mom cleans off my stomach and hands us the pictures of our baby. Peeta stares in awe and I right now couldn't be happier.

When we get back to the house katniss goes to hang a picture of our baby on the bulletin board we have by the phone. Then says"I'm going to show haymitch. I think he'd like to see his grandchild"

Peeta smiles and says"yeah I think that would be good"

We walk over to his house to find him nearly passed out. I walk up to him and say"haymitch,I have something to show you" I shake him to get his attention. He just rolls over and hides his face.

I grab him by the hair "haymitch! Wake up. We have something to show you"I yell as I pull him up. He stands up saying"I'm up I'm up! Damn pregnant girls and their hormones."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood"

"Yeah I can only imagine the bad mood"he mumbles.

"Oh shut up and look"I say handing him the picture. As soon as he sees it,his world changes. His face softens and he smiles. He looks up and stutters"t-t-this it's...wow. I'm really happy for you guys."He has a tear in his eye. "Haymitch"I say as my tears start to flow. I hug him and cry"Damn hormones"

He laughs and says"I wish I had an excuse"

"And you can keep that picture. And it's a girl by the way"

"Thank you katniss. Thank you peeta. Wow a little girl, let's just hope it's not as firey as katniss"he jokes."congratulations you guys"

Then peeta pulls him in for a hug. After peeta wraps his arms around me and says"I'm so happy you agreed to have a baby"

"Yeah you guys deserve happiness"haymitch says

"Thanks haymitch"we say.

"Would you like to come for dinner?"peeta asks. Then haymitch says"why not"

That night,peeta and I sit surrounded by family,my mom and prim,haymitch,and even wheat and his wife,and Gale and Madge. After dinner is cleaned we sit by the fire talking about everything. I feel happy for a change. Nothing can hurt us now.


	22. baby willow

Katniss pov

I lay there with my shirt up with peeta by my side in bed. He smiles as we can physically see the baby moving. Peeta pokes it every time in disorientates my stomach. He laughs and says"I think it's egear to get out" then pokes back what looks like an elbow."Peeta,look at it! I think it's an elbow"

He laughs"yeah,I think it is"then leans down to kiss that spot. He lays his head on my stomach and looks up at me. I smile and run my fingers through his hair. I've always had something with his hair. I just love the way it is. He closes his eyes and relaxes. I lean forward and kiss his forehead. Then he gets up and lays with his head on my chest and my arms around him,my hand still playing with his hair. With that we both fall asleep...

I wake up around two with pain. I shoot up and place a hand on my stomach. It's a practice contraction as my mom says. I look over remembering peeta,luckily I didn't wake him because he is on the other side of the bed. I must of pushed him over in my sleep as soon as it got hot for me.

I lean over and wrap my arms from behind. About 15 minutes later I feel another and I yelp a bit,covering my mouth as soon as I do,hoping I didn't wake peeta. With my luck I did. He rolls over and says"katniss?"his voice laced with sleep.

"It's okay peeta,go back to sleep"I say. He looks at the clock and sees its only 2:15. This wakes him up more. He gets out of bed and leaves the room. Confused,I try to get up and follow him,but another contraction hits and it stops me. Soon I hear his heavy tread up the stairs. He has a glass of milk and another thing that I can't make out in his hand.

"Here,"he says handing me the cup"the warm milk should help relax you. And the heated pad will help with your back pain"he knows me so well. He situates me in a comfortable position then runs downstairs saying"I almost forgot!"

He comes up stairs with a cheese bun."and for the hunger I know you have"he says with a wink. I smile and say"you know me so well"

"Well,who else would know you better? I've lived with you for years,I've been through two games with you,and"his voice drops in seduction"seen every inch of your body"and kisses my neck.

"I love you katniss"

"I love you too peeta"

Now I lay in his arms and fall asleep,facing the pain that comes every 15 minutes. Though it's not much of a sleep,I get a little ready until 6 when peeta's alarm goes off. He turns it off and curls up to me.

I shake him saying"peeta,don't you have to get up?"

Without opening his eyes he says"nope,I'm staying to take care of you today. I'll call Tyler and Rory and tell them to take over today. You're having to much contractions,I wanna help you"

I'm about to argue,but figured he would never listen. So instead I lean over to my bed side table and pull out the book. I sit there soaking in the information of all the plants,which ones to eat and which ones for medical needs,then I find the area for all the people who have died,my dad,rue,Boggs,leeg1, the many people haymitch mentored. Then to our new addition,recipes. Peeta thought that it would be good to add recipes to the book.

Then I feel a really bad contraction. Again it's every 15 minutes! Oh crap,these aren't practice contractions. My eyes grow wide and for a few minutes I sit there in fear. When I snap out of it I shake peeta awake. He stops snoring and slowly yawns,opening his eyes.

"What is it katniss"he asks sleepily.

"Peeta"I say taking deep breaths"I think I'm in labour"

"What?!"he jumps up and says"I'll go get your mom,I love you"

"I love you too peeta"I yell out as he leaves the room.

Peeta pov

I take off running to their house. I knock on the door and her mom answers with a smile."hello peeta, um why are you only in your underwear?"She asks.

"Crap!"I say looking down,"I was in a rush,katniss is in labour"

"Oh! Okay,here let's get everything I'll need to deliver it."I follow her to a room filled with medical supplies. She loads me with boxes of supplies and soon I hear"why is peeta in his boxers?"I look around to see prim laughing at me. I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs more.

"Katniss is in labour,so ya"I say and she smiles saying"I'm going to be an aunt!"

"And I'm going to be a dad"I say smiling. She starts to help us grab things and soon we are in our room setting up. I run to katniss's side and start to rub her back."how are you doing?"I ask

"My back really hurts,and the contractions are worse"she says and takes a deep breath. I kiss her forehead and stroke her hair."I love you katniss,so much"I say and she smiles at me"I love you too peeta"

"Peeta,I need you to take katniss to sit over there so prim and I can set up the bed"

"I can walk"katniss says getting up by herself and walking to the couch. I laugh at how stubborn and independent she is,even through childbirth.

They arrange the bed and then I bring her back to the bed. I run into the bathroom to get a wash cloth covered in cold water. When I come back her mom is checking her."You are definitely in labour,your at 4 centimetres."

"Ugh that's all!"she says and I place the towel on her forehead."sweetie it's only your first time,it's gonna be a while"my mom says"try and get as much sleep as you can. As soon as she's born you won't get much sleep."

Katniss takes her advice and sleeps,but I can't sleep knowing that she's in pain right now. I'm to worried about her and excited about the baby.

But eventually I do end up dozing off. I wake up two hours later to katniss moaning. "Katniss? What do you need?"I ask.

"My back really hurts"she moans so I start to massage her back. Her mom walks in saying"it's time for me to check you again."She puts on some gloves and looks."6centimetres. You are more than half way" prim walks in with another rag and switches them out.

"There coming every 10 minutes now"katniss says"I wanna walk around. I can't stay sitting. Peeta please help me"I pick her up and take her to the hall. I gently put her down and we walk around the top floor. I take her into the rooms and we walk everywhere. We stop when she gets another contraction and they're getting closer.

Soon it's too painful for her to walk so I pick her up and bring her back to the room. As I'm carrying her,her water breaks. So then I start running back to the room. On the way I see prim."prim get your mom,her water broke!"

She runs downstairs as I'm placing her in the bed. I grab a cloth and wipe up her thighs."Okay,katniss"her mom says"it looks like your water finally broke,I thought I was going to have to do that,but it looks like it finally did. Let me check,I'm sure you're really close."

"You're 9 centimetres"

"It's almost time katniss"I say and kiss her already sweaty head. Prim hands me a rag and I wipe her forehead.

Her eyes squeeze shut,and she cries out"ugh!Peeta!ahhh it hurts! I think it's time!"

"Here let me check"her mom says. After 16 hours of labour,I hope it's time. I don't want katniss to go through this for much longer.

"It's time"

"Okay katniss,you're going to spread your legs as far apart as you can. And on every contraction you're going to push."

She holds on to my hand and her first contraction comes. She pushes and pushes. After many pushes the head is out. Then after more the whole baby is out. I hear her cries and when I look down I see beautiful dark locks.

"Peeta,come cut the umbilical cord"her mom says. Prim sets the baby on her chest and her mom hands me the scissors. "Cut between the clamps"I do and then go up with katniss and the baby. "Wow she's so beautiful"

"So what are you naming her?"

"Well,we decided to keep the traditions,you know the bread and plant tradition. If we had a boy it would have a bread name,if we had a girl it would have a plant name. So her name is willow primrose mellark."Katniss says

Prim squeals with delight when she hears that it's middle name is her name."Katniss! Peeta! Thank you for that!"she says hugging us. Then her mom says"I need to clean her up now"

Soon she comes back with a clean baby. I hold her and prim takes pictures of us holding her. Even haymitch comes over and holds his grandchild. Then my parents come to see their grandchild too. But by the end of the night,katniss is completely passed out on our bed,as I sit there taking care of willow.

I couldn't be happier.

A/N Damn this was way longer than intended


	23. grandpa haymitch

Katniss pov

Kfter I gave birth,my mom went and brought haymitch up to see willow. Haymitch was down stairs all day,patiently waiting the arrival of his 'grandbaby'.

When he came upstairs at first he was almost in shock. He stood there,eyes wide,mouth open and watched as I held my baby girl.

Then I saw peeta motion to come closer. When he sat in the chair by the bed, his eyes filled with tears. Then he went to say something,but nothing came out."her name is willow primrose mellark. Would you like to hold her,haymitch?"I ask.

"Uhh-I'm not to sure about that. I mean I haven't held a ba-"he starts but I cut him off saying"here,you just support the head and cradle her."as I place her in his arms."wow,she is so beautiful. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks haymitch."I say

A tear rolls down his cheek and prim takes a picture of him holding her.

That night,we lay her in the bassinet. For a while we both stand there watching our baby girl sleep. I lean into peeta and kiss his neck. He turns and takes me by surprise,kissing me quickly before I can react. Then he he holds me in his arms saying"katniss,you gave me the best gift anyone could ever give me. A family"

"Peeta,you make my life complete"I say and kiss him.

Then I walk to the bed and am about to pass out when I feel peeta's arms around me and him whisper"I love you"

A/N sorry I know it's short bit I was busy today but wanted to get a chapter in.


	24. day with the everdeans

Katniss pov

Peeta has been non stop excited about being a father,and let me tell you he is a great father too. Every morning he wakes up and changes her,letting me sleep in. When she wakes up in the middle of the night,unless she's hungry,he takes care of it,but I know if he were able to feed her without needing me,he would.

I try to get up and help him but he just doesn't let me.

"It's okay peeta,you do it every night. Go ahead and get some sleep."I say

"No katniss,I got it. Trust me you did so much,you carried her for 9 months then gave birth to her. You've done so much"he says

"Peeta! You can't count that!"I say but he's already running to get her from the room next to us. I sigh and follow him. I stand at the door as he rocks her in the rocking chair,but she still cries. "I think she's hungry"I say. My words make him jump and I make my way to his side.

"I didn't know you were there"he chuckles. I kiss him on the cheek and then say"here give her to me."He stands and I take a seat. Then he places her tiny shaking figure in my arms. I pull down my night gown and wait for her to latch on,while peeta looks at me in wonderment. I smile at him and he plays with her tiny raven curls.

When she's done I wrap her in my arms and sway her to sleep. She snores lightly in my arms and that makes us both laugh quietly. I lay her back in her crib and then I lean over to kiss peeta.

"I love my girls"he says.

The next morning prim and my mom come for breakfast. Peeta cooks and I feed willow when they arrive. I put the rag over to cover myself and get the door. "Hey guys"I say.

"Good morning katniss"my mom says and prim smiles widely. I bring them to the kitchen. "Good morning peeta"my mom says,he turns around and smiles saying"good morning Mrs everdean,prim"then he sticks his tongue out at prim and they both crack up. They have an on going joke between them but I don't know what it is.

Willow finishes so I pull up my shirt and then I burp her. My mom compliments me on how well I am learning and how great of a mother I am. I smile and thank her. Then prim asks to hold her so I hand her over.

I stand up and walk to peeta and wrap my arms around his torso. Normally I don't like to show my affection in front of anyone,but I realize that I don't really care anymore. I love peeta and because of our love we have a beautiful daughter,I really couldn't care less about showing my love for him.

He sighs and kisses my nose. I rest my head on his back. I hear prim giggle and when I turn and look at her she says"you guys are so cute together"

I smile at her and say"thanks little duck"

Peeta then kisses my forehead and says"I need to move now"I make a fake pouty face and he laughs. Then leans into kiss my nose again. He serves breakfast and then he wraps my in his arms,kissing me on the lips.

Then we sit down and have some deep conversations with my mom. I take willow from prim so she can eat,but as soon as she's done she holds her again. After breakfast we all head out to the hob to go trade some things for some herbs that my mother needs. On our way back I notice a new shop. It has clothes in the window so it must be a boutique.

"We should go look for clothes" I say. I've never been into clothes,I had no reason to,but I should look for something for willow and prim would look so cute in a new dress. They all agree and when we go in I see aisles and aisles of clothes.

I find the baby section and search through the clothes. Willow is happily sitting in a stroller. I look through the clothes when I find a onesy with my mockingjay symbol on it. Even after a few years it's still out there.

I scream and drop to the ground throwing it away from me. I curl up into a ball and start to rock back and forth crying. Peeta arms are soon around me asking what happened.

When I've calmed down enough I tell him about it. He grows white for a second but snaps back soon. He kisses me and rubs my arms saying"it's okay,it's okay"

I get up and take deep breaths. This time when I search through the clothes peeta is by my side. We find a cute dress the same beautiful green of the trees. Peeta picks out a cute sundress the colour of the sunset. We both pick out many outfits that should fit her soon since she grows so much. Then we go over to where prim is.

She is in a beautiful dress. It's a white laced top until her waist where a brown belt is and it turns into a hot pink skirt. It looks so beautiful on her. So I tell her that I'll get it for her. It's nice to get rid of this money,because even though we aren't technically seen as victors any more,we receive our winnings. Plus peeta and I own the bakery and I hunt instead of buy meat.

She is so happy when she gets it. It makes me happy to see her so happy. It's so weird because we never had money to buy clothes when we were young. When we get back to our house my mom pulls an adorable outfit out of a bag.

"I saw this and had to get it for willow."She says. It's a onesy with a willow tree on it. I thank her and give her a hug. Then peeta says"I have something special for you"he says. I turn and look at him confused. He pulls out a bag and in it is a beautiful blouse that's my favourite colour. I lean in and kiss him deeply.

"Thank you peeta"I say after. He smiles and then whispers"there's more but we will have to wait until tonight."My eyes widen. He smiles widely.

"We will see you soon"my mom says. "Thanks for everything,and for coming over"I say. She hugs me and says"thanks for breakfast."

"Thanks for the dress katniss"prim says hugging me." Anytime little duck"

When they leave peeta,we put willow down in her crib to sleep. Then peeta takes my hand and leads me to our room. He closes my eyes and when he tells me to open them I see fruit on platers and candles lit. On the bed laid out is a beautiful lacy lingerie. I gasp and say"when did you do all this?"I ask him.

"When you and your mom was talking about willow after we got back. I slipped away and did this. Then came back and gave you that shirt."

"Wow. It seems like it will be very..fun"

"I hope"he whisper seductively. I change into the lingerie,it fits perfectly and really makes my boobs look phenomenal. Then for the first time in a long time we make love.

Then after,just like our first time,he says"you love me,real or not real?"

Then I reply"real"


	25. willows birthday

Katniss pov

Today is willows first birthday. Peeta has been making her a cake,but he won't let me see it. He says it's a surprise,but I don't think he should hide it from me,it's not my birthday. We start to set out food when the door rings. When I get it,it's haymitch.

"Hello sweetheart"he says smiling,it's a rare actual smile. He hands me a bag. I take her present and place it on the table. Then I hear little footsteps coming down the hall and her piercing screetch of "gwampa!"

"Hi sweetheart"he says picking her up and twirling her. She giggles and then grabs onto his hair."ow,ow"he says and she pulls her hand away and hiding behind it. She peaks through he fingers and giggles. He laughs along with her and then kisses her forehead. I'll never understand the relationship between them,or how haymitch of all people would be a great grandpa.

That then makes me think of how happy my dad would have been if he was here. I can only imagine the day that I would have told him he was going to be a grandpa,or the first time he would have held her. I can only imagine how happy he would be.

"Katniss?"

"Huh?"I say looking at him.

"You looked...in thought"haymitch says

"Oh,yeah I was"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Umm...sure"I say defeated."I was thinking about my dad. It's just,seeing you be a great grandpa makes me wonder how my dad would have been if he was alive,how he would have reacted when I told him that I'm pregnant,or when he first held her...I really miss him"

"I know you miss him sweetheart...I didn't really know him,but from what I heard he sounded like a great guy. I'm sure he is very proud of you"he says hugging me tightly.

"Thanks haymitch,you know you're the closest person I have to a dad?"

"And you and peeta are like my kids,and this little munchkin"he says poking her tummy,making her giggle"is the most adorable little grandchild in the world." I smile and kiss willows forehead. He hands her to me and I smile down at my beautiful baby girl.

The door rings again and when I open it,it's Gale Madge and sunny,their little girl. Sunny is 4."aunty katniss!"she says hugging me tightly,here blonde curls bounce as she runs to me. "Hey catnip"Gale says and hugs me."Hi Gale"I say. Then Madge hugs me and says"hi katniss! Awe,happy birthday little cutie!"she holds willow. Then behind them is my mom,prim,delly,Thom,and Johanna and her husband.

"Peeta! Katniss!"delly says happily."Hey delly"peeta says hugging her"glad you could come"

"I wouldn't miss it,your like my brother"she says. Then after her and Thom,my mom and prim both hug me and peeta and then willow screams"gwandma!"

"Hi sweetie"she says holding her"awnty prim!"that makes prim light up every time. When I turn around I see a very pregnant Johanna."Hello brainless"she says.

"Wow,Johanna is there anything you want to tell us?"

"Nope,I don't think so"she replies. We both laugh and she says"well this guy didn't pull put so here I am"

"Happy birthday lil' one"she says

After that we all sit down and eat dinner,then peeta brings out the cake. It's truly beautiful, it's green with willows and in pale yellow it says happy birthday willow. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Wow,peeta it's beautiful" I say and kiss him."I was hoping that you would like it. And I hope willow likes it"

"Just look at her face,she likes it"

We sing happy birthday and then give her a slice,which she smashes and gets all over her face while attempting to eat it. We laugh and I take pictures. Then we go to open presents. She gets many beautiful bows from prim,a book from my mom,art supplies from peeta,and the bow that I learned on. She gets a teddy bear from haymitch and a few toys from Johanna and delly.

Then finnick and Annie arrive. They are staying with us for a few days. Finn who is now 5 is very excited to see us."Hi finnick,Annie,Finn"I pick up Finn in a huge hug and then hug both of his parents.

After everybody else leaves and the kids are asleep, the four of us sit in the living room to talk.

"So,what have you been up to?"peeta asks them.

"Well,we weren't going to tell anyone yet,but we're trying for another baby"

"Oh! Congratulations guys"I say

"Are you guys going to have another baby anytime?"Annie asks. I see a hopeful look from peeta. I know he wants another baby sometime.

"Well, I know that I'm content being willows mom. I can't imagine having another baby now"I say"I'm just not ready"

When I look over I see peeta's face drop a bit and I know I just crushed a dream,but he won't talk about it now,knowing that I don't want one now. I truly am not ready."Yeah,I understand"Annie says"that's why it took so long for us to want to have another"

Soon we all go to bed and that night I feel cold because I'm denying peeta of something he deserves.


	26. teaching Finn

So there was a suggestion that the synopsis of this story sounded as if it would be in more povs of the people who should have lived and their lives. I completely agree because I want to take everything into account and that is a very good point. So this will be a finnick Annie chapter,at some point I will have a prim pov and even a Gale/Madge pov.

Tell me what you think?

-pookieortega

Annie pov

I wake up to the feeling of needing to throw up. This makes me happy because I know that this is a sign that I might be pregnant! Finnick and I have been trying to have another baby. I'm surprised that I am capable of being a functional mother,especially after...after...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I hear feet running in but I can't even think. I just sink to the floor and rock back and forth crying until his arms engulf me."It's okay Annie"he says and kisses my forehead"just remember,we're past all that,it's just us,and our son"

_I am back in the games. I hear a cannon and when I look to the south,all I see is water! Water everywhere,coming towards me. I hear screaming and then I hear a cannon. I'm running. I'm running away from water,that's a first. But I'm caught up in the wave and pulled under . My lungs burn,for this is the longest time I've held my breath. I look over to see the other boy from my district,he's swimming towards me and I know that if it's between us,I'm going to die._

_But the unthinkable happens, he isn't the only one! I didn't know any of the others could swim? I'm swimming away from the two people,but when I look back,they aren't there. When I look down I see the boy from my district with a spear through his chest and the other one pulling him down. That's when two canons go off and the water dissipates._

_I land harshly on sand and cough up water. My lungs burn as I try to breath in as much air as I can. Sweet sweet air! I faintly hear the announcers saying that I am the victor but I'm too far gone to care..._

Finnick comes back to mind,and I remember where I am and what's happening. He is pushing the hair out of my face and asking me something but I wasn't paying attention so I don't know what he said.

"...Okay? I love you,you're okay. We're safe."

"Finnick,I love you"I say and he holds me close saying"I love you too,my little mermaid"I smile at him and say"finnick? I think I might be pregnant"

"That's great Annie!"Finnick says. I smile and say"we should check it out today"he nods and says"wanna go out to the beach with me and Finn? I'm teaching him how to fish with a trident"

"Okay,but let me take a shower first"

After my shower,I meet finnick and Finn on the beach. Finnick stands shirtless with his trident as Finn is in his swimsuit. Then I see finnick throw the trident into the water and smile as he jumps into the water and retrieves his trident with a beautiful trout.

"...Then throw. Do you think you can hold my trident?"I hear when I'm in earshot.

"Of course daddy!"Finn says

"Please be careful"I say and they both spin around to see me."Hi mama!"Finn says smiling. "Hi my little sea sprout"I say kissing his head. Then finnick says"I thought I was your little sea sprout?"with a fake pouty face. I laugh and say"oh of course"

"Okay,Finn...are you really ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay...here"he says handing it to him. Then I see my little boy starting to tip over."Finnick! He's falling!"

"Don't worry,I fell too the first time I held my dad's spear. He'll get back up"with that he stands up and pulls the trident up. I smile at my two boys."I'm proud of you"finnick says"me too,you're growing up so much"I say.

"Okay,now for your real lesson. You won't be able to throw that hard or far enough to fish with that,so...we have one for you. It's your size" I see finnick disappear behind a rock and reappears with a smaller one.

"Here you go son"he says. I see the beautiful smile of pure happiness from my son and I couldn't be happier. Finnick shows him again and then tells him to try it. With his first shot he misses,but with his second he strikes a fish in the tail.

"Nice!"Finnick says patting him on the back. I see a bright smile on Finns face as he runs to get his fish. Then I get the camera and take a picture of him and his dad with their tridents and their fish.

Later finnick and I go to the hospital,I for sure am pregnant. Which is so exciting! Finnick can't stop smiling and neither can I. That night I sit with finnick on the beach watching as the waves wash over the sand.

"So,do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?"

"Hmmmm...I think it will be a girl with your firey hair"he says and I laugh a bit."Well if Finn looks just like you,maybe if we have a girl it would look like me?"

"I hope so. Hey! We could name her Anne!"he says excitedly."What if it's a boy?"I ask.

"Um..we could name it...Jake?"

"Oooo I like that!"I say with a smile. Then I think in my mind,Finn and Anne or Finn and Jake. But whatever happens,I know I have my finnick.

A/N hehehe Finn and Jake!? Anyone get it? ...No? Okay. I'm a failure at jokes...hehehe


	27. prim

Here is some prim pov so we can see what happens outside of katniss and peeta keep in mind she is 14 now.

Prim pov

"Mom,I'm going to hang out with Rory today"I say as I grab my jacket."Okay,have fun"she says with a smile. She found can't find out that I have a crush on him. Because I know what she would say,'oh prim,he's more like a brother' or 'you've been like siblings since you were little. Isn't he your brother in a way?'. It's kinda weird,I wanna talk to katniss about it,because I'm not sure about everything. I think I feel more comfortable with telling katniss. But she's a mom now,so she must be very busy.

I slip out the door and make my way through the town to his house. I am let in by hazel,she greets me and says he's in his room. I thank her and make my way to his room. I find him asleep in nothing but boxers. This oddly isn't the first time I've seen him in just underwear. One time I went to help him cause he was hurt and he was just in his boxers.

I lightly shake his shoulder until I see his eyes flutter."wake up sleepy head"I say and he smiles. "Good morning prim"he says as he gets up. He puts on a pair of jeans and a red shirt then ruffles his hair until it falls right. "So what ya wanna do?"He asks me.

"I was thinking we could go to the bakery and have breakfast,then maybe go to the hob or something?"I say and he smiles"sure"

We make our way to the bakery,saying hi to a few people who pass. When we get to the bakery,we find peeta at the front counter along with katniss and willow. Willow giggles happily as she pulls at peeta's hair. It's not very long,but she still ends up with it in her fist.

"Hey prim,hey Rory"katniss greets us,she looks at the two of us a bit scepticaly,then smiles at peeta with a knowing look."So what can I get for you two?"He asks.

"Two cheese buns"I say"and a few cinnamon rolls"

I don't really care for the cinnamon rolls,but Rory loves them. Peeta gets out order,and when I go to pay he just waves me off saying"you don't have to pay" I thank him and we take a seat by the window.

"It's so weird"Rory comments.

"What is?"I say taking a bite out of one of my cheese buns.

"Everything..."

"Well that's descriptive"I snort.

"Okay,"he laughs"well,for starts,look at district 12. It's so nice now. No one is starving,no one is in pain. It's...healing. After so much war and destruction,it's being rebuilt and everyone's not afraid to have kids. Everyone is actually,living"

"Yeah,I get what you mean. Look at katniss,she swore she would never get married and have kids,but there she stands,next to her husband who's holding their child."

"Do you think you'll ever love someone?"He asks a little sheepishly. I look up to see a light blush on his cheeks and I smile"yeah,I think I'll love someone"

From there our conversation takes many paths and ends up talking about something that had nothing to do with anything. We get up and make our way to the hob. When we're there,we find some really good herbs for healing and matching necklaces that are two halves of a heart and each one says"the other half lays with my best friend,my other half."

I smile at him,just thinking of the necklaces. After the hob we make our way to the meadow. It's so beautiful,even as we sit in a breeze,it's perfect. We lay there talking about life and animals,and even primroses.

But it ends all too soon. The sun is starting to go down and we have to get home. He walks me to katniss and peeta's house,where I plan to talk to katniss about everything. As I stand at the door,he leans forward and hugs me.

This is very different. Usually we wave or something,but he's never hugged me...until now. Then he smiles and says"see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah,see you tomorrow"

I watch as he walks away in the winter chill. Then I turn around to knock on the door. Katniss is the one to open the door."Hey,I need to talk to you about something"I say. She smiles widely and takes me to the study.

"Soooo...?"She says smiling.

"I like Rory"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! You guys are so cute."

"I don't know what to do though"

"Well,I would slowly hint at it,but wait till he says something. I'm probably not the best person to ask about that because I didn't know I loved peeta,until he announced it and we went through two games and a war,but we've talked about things,so I have a bit of an understanding."

"Okay. I just don't want mom to know. She would say that he's to much like a brother"

"It's okay,I gotcha"she says smiling. Then she gets serious"but I want you to know,boys this age are well...they're pretty much all raging hormones. So there might be times when he might need to go away for a few minutes,or that he might try something. I don't want you to be pressured. But I'm not saying premarital sex is completely wrong and you'll go to hell,I'd be a hypocrite if I said that. But I don't want you to be stupid about things either,at least wait until you're 18"

"Umm...I wasn't exactly planning on doing that with him katniss"I say embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed little duck,it's okay. I know you may not be thinking that now,but I want you to know that. Just in case"she says patting my back.

"Thanks katniss"I say with an appreciative smile. She kisses my forehead and says"anytime little duck,I'm always looking out for you" and I know that she is.


	28. gadge

Gale pov

Today is Madge's birthday. I wake her up by kissing her,and then take her hand to bring her to a shower...

After our shower,I decided what I was going to do. First I'm taking her to the woods,it's a perfect day,and strawberries are in season. They're her favourite.

"So,are you ready to see what I'm going to do today for you?"

"Okay,okay,what are we going to do?"She asks.

"Well,it's a lovely day and strawberries are in season,so we are going to pick some and have a picnic."I say and she smiles brightly."really? That sounds wonderful!"she says kissing my cheek.

"I love you Gale"

"I love you too Madge,happy birthday"

I bring her down to where the strawberries are and we spend hours picking,laughing,and eating. Then I take her to the near by meadow where we lay in the sun and pick her favourite flowers.

When we're done with that,we make our way to town to the bakery. Madge loves going to the bakery because she loves the beautiful aroma and the bread there. Katniss is also there a lot,which makes her happy because for the longest time she was her only friend.

We are greeted by peeta at the front and then soon katniss walks out eating a cheese bun. "Hey Madge! Happy birthday"katniss says as she hugs her. Then she waves and says"hi Gale"

"Hey catnip"I say and she rolls her eyes."So what will it be today?"peeta asks nicely.

"Strawberry short cake"Madge says. I remember when she was pregnant,that's all she craved. Then peeta pulls out the cake and when I go to pay he shakes his head and says"for her birthday"

I thank him and we sit down. As we share the cake she looks into my eyes and says"so I was thinking..."

Shit this might not be good.

"I was thinking that I want another baby"

I am stunned. She wants another baby. I've been thinking about it for a while but I haven't said anything to her yet. It's like she can read my mind. I kiss her and say"okay,we'll have another baby"

She smiles so brightly and beautifully. This is the best present that I can give to her.

A/N/sorry it's short,it's a bit of fluff for ya but I'm in a bit of a hurry because I will be on a vacation soon. Review please


	29. painting

Katniss pov

I sit on our back porch looking out at the leafy greenery across from me when I hear peeta's muffled laughter. I turn around to see willow with her face pressed up against the sliding doors. I start to laugh along with peeta as he scoops her up and opens the door. He laughs when he sits down and says"she's not too happy that I took her away from the door...look at her little scowl,reminds me of someone else I know"he gives me a devious look and I chuckle.

"Guess she inherited ALL my looks"I say emphasizing all.

"That she did,and she couldn't be anymore perfect"peeta lightly kisses the top of her head then says"have I ever told you how beautiful you are,katniss?"I smile and say"all the time but I don't see it."

"Well you are, you are prettier that the sun setting in the spring. You are so perfect."

I can feel my cheeks burning as he says this and there's no way to hide it. He just stares at me with his loving look the whole time. "I want to paint you."He says. I've never let him paint me because of all my scars and because I'm not pretty,though he's painted me many times on his own without looking at me.

"No,peeta...I just,I have too many scars...No"I start. Then he gives me puppy dog eyes and takes my hand in his,dammnit he's got me."Please katniss?"He asks rubbing his thumb over my hand in circles. I let out a long sigh and say"fine"

"I'll be back"he says running away with willow. About 10 minutes later he returns without her.

"Peeta,where's my baby?"I ask

"Prim is watching her,this is going to take a while"

He takes my hand and leads me inside. He takes me into our room and says"I want you to be in your hunting clothes"

"Why?"

"Because that has the most meaning,it's who you are."

I smile as I put on my father's jacket. Then braid my hair and grab my bow."Okay,now what?"I ask. He grabs all the colors and supplies that he'll need and leads me out the door.

" going to paint you in your most relaxing place,your lake."

"Actually,my most relaxing place is in your arms."I say kissing him. He smiles and says"I love you katniss"

"I love you too peeta"

Soon we are at the lake and peeta tells me to sit down by the lake. I sit with one knee up and the other one straight as my arm hangs over it with my bow.

"Okay,sit like that as still as you can be"

After what seems like hours and hours of sitting still,peeta is done. He smiles and says"you can move now"

I get up and kiss him then look at the painting. It's not me. This can't be me. It's too perfect,too beautiful. It looks like me but it's somehow beautiful like everything peeta makes.

"Oh peeta!"I say as I hug him"it's so beautiful"I say kissing him. "You're beautiful"he replies smiling. I roll my eyes and say"I am not"he just laughs it off and says"are too"

When we get home peeta disappears. My hunters feet follow him and watch as he secretly hangs up his painting in the hall. He knows that if I saw it that I would want to take it down but I oddly don't because peeta has such a way with his hands that I don't want to risk ruining his art.

So instead I quietly disappear to the kitchen. When he comes back he wraps me up in his arms and kisses my neck."You truly are the most beautiful thing in the world"I don't want to argue so I just give in to him and kiss him deeply.

That night when willow is back and peeta is giving her a bath, I make my way to the hall to stare at his work,I can almost imagine his hands creating each stroke,each dot,each brush.

"Katniss.."He calls from upstairs so I quickly turn away to find him,but my mind stays on that picture.


	30. stressful day

Katniss pov

I wake up and decide to take willow hunting with me.

Peea the bakery so it's just us two. "Morning baby girl"I say picking her up from her crib. She is a very happy baby when she wakes up So I strap her in my carrier and walk downstairs. This carrier is the best thing that we have ever gotten. It definitely helps a lot.

I make her bottle and grab my bow and her diaper bag. "Wanna see daddy?"I ask she squeals happily so I take that as a yes. I get a lot of weird looks as I walk through town with my bow and my baby. Some people still can't believe I had a kid and some just don't understand.

When I get to the bakery I run into wheat right before I walk in. "Hey katniss"he says."Hey wheat,what's up?"

"Just buying a cake for Leo's birthday. Peeta always decorated the cakes the best"he says. "By the way his birthday is Saturday at 3,I told peeta too"

"Okay, we'll be there."I tell him

"Okay."He says then he looks down at willow and smiles"hi cutie"he says tickling her and her laughter fills the air. We laugh with her and he smiles and says"she really is adorable"

I smile and say "thanks"

"I'll see you Saturday"he says"okay,see you then"I say.

I walk in and see Tyler his employee at the front counter. So that means peeta is either in the back or in his office.

"Morning Mrs Mellark"I hear from Tyler. "Morning Tyler" I say.

"Is peeta in the back?"I ask

"I believe so"he says and I nod and walk on back. When I walk in,he isn't there,so he must be in his office. I quietly slip into his office and he doesn't notice me,he has a hand over his eye and is on the phone as he looks down at a piece of paper and writes Something.

"Okay,...Okay..Yeah,got that...as fast as I can...Yeah...mmhmm..k...bye"he says then covers his face and puts his face to his desk. I've never seen him so stressful. I quietly walk behind him and kiss his cheek.

He jumps up out of surprise and says"katniss!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you"I say and hand willow to him. His face lights up when he sees her. "Hi baby girl"he says kissing her forehead. "I love you" and she says"Dada!"Peeta smiles even more.

I set down my bow and her bag then wrap my arms around him"what has you so stressed?"I ask.

"It's just that there are so many orders and its getting busier the closer we get to the holidays,especially since Christmas is around the corner and then my supplies that I ordered last week haven't even shipped yet! And I need them and ughhh"

"Hey,listen...You just need to calm down,they'll get here soon I'm sure and if not I'll yell at whoever is delaying it. I know you too,you'll get those cakes done easily and I know that your employees will easily help..."I start to kiss his neck and message his back and shoulders.

"And tonight we can do a bit off de-stressing"I say nibbling on his lip. He nods and kisses me once more."I love you katniss"he says

"And I love you"

"Are you going hunting? Do want me to watch willow?"

"You already have enough things to do peeta,and I want to introduce her to the woods so I'm going to take her" I say kissing him. He kisses me back and then says"okay,be careful"

"I always am"I say with a I leave

Peeta pov

What would I do if I didn't have katniss? I would be nothing without her. She is everything,my love,my wife,the mother of my child and hopefully if everything goes well,the mother of my children.

Tonight I'm asking her to have another baby with me. Another little miracle. But I don't know how she'll react. I know she loves willow with all her heart and she would love another equally as much but she might not be ready. I'm as ready as can be.

Around 6 I close up shop and head home. I am left a note by katniss,

"Went to trade at the hob,be home soon

Love you,katniss"

I go to the fridge and pull out the meat she isn't trading. I'm making her favourite,lamb stew with dried plums and cheese buns. Right at the time I'm setting it out,katniss walks in.

"I'm home peeta!"she calls

"In the kitchen!"I call back

She walks in with willow in the carrier and says"hey" as she comes to hug me. I kiss her hair and she sets willow in her high chair. That's when I give her a real hug,where I can breath in her scent and kiss her lips.

She smiles at me and says"We might want to wait to do the de-stressing"she laughs"our daughter is right there"

"Lets eat"I say

When she sits down she sees what I made. "Is this...?"

"Mmhmm"I say pouring her some. She smiles and says"it smells perfect!"

"Good,I was hoping that it would turn out good"

"Well it definitely did"she says with her mouth full. Then she stops and raises an eyebrow"you don't usually make this unless you either really want to ask something,did something to make me mad,or just want to have sex? I already told that we were going to have sex,so it's not that,so what is it?"

God she reads me like a book.

"Katniss,I think we should have another baby"I say

She stops and you can tell that she is torn. She looks down for a bit then looks to willow. Finally she looks to me.

"Peeta,I..."

A/N sorry :)


	31. the answer

Katniss pov

"Peeta,I think we should wait"I say and I see that this breaks his heart. He nods and says"I understand" I look down and put my hands over my face and let out a deep breath. Then I push myself away from the table and run to the bathroom,locking the door behind me.

I sink down to the floor and put my face in my arms and cry. I'm denying him everything he deserves. I'm breaking his heart and hurting him like I promised I wouldn't. I love willow but I'm not ready for everything again and she's still so young that taking care of both of them and them both being babies I don't think I can do that. Maybe when she's 5. Yeah when she's 5 or 4.

I hear a small knock on the door and decide that I need to talk to peeta. But what I see is what I don't expect. I open it to find willow sitting on her bum and knockonf on the wood flooring. She gives me a smile with the two teeth she has and her fuzz of hair is sticking up. I smile and pick her up,setting her on my lap and kissing her head. I look around the corner to see peeta peeping around watching us. I pat the spot next to me and he emerges from that corner to be by us.

"Katniss.."I put a finger to his lips and say"No,no apologies"

"But-"

"No"

"Katniss-"

"Listen to me peeta,you don't have to be sorry about asking. You deserve all the kids in the world but I'm not ready for that yet. I don't think I can take care of two babies. Maybe when she's a little older. When she's 4 or 5 we can try for a second because that would be better for me because she will be not as dependent on me so that I can focus a little more on the baby but still take care of her-"

"Katniss,you act like I won't be there. I'll help you every step of the way with any of our kids"

"I know you will peeta"I say

Willow starts to whine so I go to get up but peeta stops me and says"I'll feed her" he takes her from my arms and sets her in her high chair to feed her. As I turn the corner I smile seeing him so happy as he feeds her.

She turns around and looks at me,her blue eyes boring into mine as she smiles and says"mama!"I walk up to her and kiss her forehead. Then I realize the mess She made while eating and the mess peeta made while feeding her. I give him a look and he says"don't worry I'll give her a bath"

"Thank you"

He scoops her up and holds her above his head saying"bath time!"she giggles and he puts her on his shoulders. She grabs on to his hair and then I realize that she is drooling all over his head. "Looks like you'll need a bath too"I say laughing

"Is she drooling in my hair again?"

"Yeah"and he laughs. He pulls her off of his head and kisses her cheek. She grabs onto his head and gives her version of kisses,which is a very wide open kiss filled with drool.

"I love you baby girl"he says and she grips his neck tightly in her arms hugging him. I kiss her cheek and his. He turns to kiss my cheek but I turn my head and catch his lips in mine. When we pull away he smiles at me and says"I love kissing you"

"I love kissing you too"

He takes willow to the sink as I grab her soap and when I come back he already has her undressed and in the bath water. He gives her the cup that we use to rinse her off and she sucks on it and laughs.

I pull out the camera that we got and take a picture. Then I look at peeta and say"get in the picture" he leans forward and kisses her head and I snap a picture then he turns and smiles at the camera.

I love catching his smile in a photo.

He takes the camera from me and says"your turn."

I trade him spots and smile at the camera with willow. He takes the picture and I finish washing her and wrap her in the towel. As I'm looking at her he takes another photo.

I kiss her cheek and he takes another photo. I lean into him and he kisses me on my head. I take her and go to her room to change her. But I'm having trouble because she's wiggling. That's when peeta walks in and says"she being a wiggle worm?"

"Yeah"

"Here,together"he says lifting her up so I can put her feet into her footy pyjamas. I smile at him and then turn back to willow and wrap her in my arms. I rock her in my arms and after an hour or so she falls asleep.

I lightly place her in her crib but as soon as she's out of my arms she stirs and wakes up. "Mama! Mama!"she cries out. I sigh and pick her up,singing.

"Deep in the meadow,under the willow..."

By the time I'm on the second verse she is asleep but I keep singing even as I put her down. When I finish the song I quietly walk out and close the door. I turn around and instantly run into peeta.

He takes my hand and says"I made a pie,would you like some?"

"Of course"I say smiling

He cuts two pieces and pours two glasses of wine. Then we sit by the fire eating and drinking happily.

A/N very fluffy


	32. Leo's birthday

Katniss pov

It's Saturday wich means it's Leo's birthday. Peeta is already over there because he had to deliver the cake,willow was being fussy so I told him that I would meet him there. Finally I got willow to stop whining so I start to head out.

As I'm walking down the steps I hear"morning katniss!"

I look to see prim gardening.

"Hey prim. Whatcha doing?"

"I'm planting herbs that we could use to make medicines and for when we treat people. What about you?"

"I'm going to my nephew's birthday. I'll see you soon,k little duck?"

"Okay,bye katniss,bye willow"

I smile as I make my way to wheats house.

When I get there melodie let's me and says"katniss! How are you doing? Oh the boys went to the store real quick too"

"I'm doing good,what about you?"

"Oh I'm doing great! Here,come in and make yourself comfortable don't just stand in front of the door,we have drinks and food."

"Thanks"I say with a polite smile. She returns the smile,then "Can I hold her?"She asks.

"Of course"I say handing her to her. Willow laughs as she lightly tickles her and smiles saying"hi willow,aww you are so adorable!"

I smile at her and she says"come,come sit down"

I follow her to the couch and take a seat and she says,"so what have-"

"Mom!"

She turns to find the 4 year old having trouble putting on his shirt. She helps him then asks"would you like a drink,katniss?" That's when the little boy notices me and says"aunty katniss!"and tries to run to me while his mom is putting on his shirt. "Leo,hold still"

He stops struggling for a second and as soon as she says"okay you can go to her"he takes off to give me a hug. For some reason I'm very liked by my nephew. I don't get it though! I'm not good with kids usually.

"Happy birthday"I say hugging him.

"Thank you!"he says excitedly.

"Here,katniss,would you like some wine?"

"Sure"

I follow her into the kitchen where we sit at the table,each with a glass of wine. We start to talk when peeta and wheat come in with bags. "Hey,katniss"peeta says setting down a bag and kissing my forehead.

"Hey,Kat!"wheat calls as he walks in.

"Hey wheat"

Peeta takes a sip of my wine and then takes a seat next to me. I hand willow over to him and she squeals happily. I smile as Peeta holds her up in the air and smiles up at her.

Then he encases her into his arms.

That's when nickel and his girlfriend Shannon walk in. "Hey,hey,hey,everybody!"

"Uncle nickel!"

"Hey little man!"he says russling his hair.

He turns the corner and sees peeta and I and willow. "Well,look who it is. What's up bro? Hey katniss,hey little willow"he says and does that thing with peeta where they like grab hands and hug while I hold willow. I've never understood why guys hold hands and hug.

They pat each other on the back and then nickel moves on to me,where he hugs me and smiles at willow. Following them is peeta's parents. His mom actually looks kinda...happy?

"Grandma! Grandpa!"says Leo.

"Happy birthday"they say

Then they hug melodie and then see peeta and I. "Peeta,katniss,how are you doing?"She asks

"Good,mom. Thanks for asking."peeta says hugging her. I can see a hint of pain in his eyes,so after I squeeze his hand tightly and smile at him,letting him know that I'm hear for him through this gesture.

He smiles at me and wraps an arm around my waist,pulling me to him. She then smiles at willow and says"wow,she is just precious."

"Would you like to hold her?"I ask

"I would love to!"she says happily as I hand willow over to her.

Willow starts to make farty noises with her mouth and then starts to crack up which makes us all laugh. Peeta sits down,then pulls me onto his lap. He starts to play with the tip of my braid and then uses it to tickle my nose. I giggle and look towards him. When look at him,his lips encase mine which surprises me.

He laughs and kisses me again. This one I embrace and kiss him back. He rests his chin on my shoulder and I rest my head on his head. Soon all the guests arrive and we eat. After peeta and I sit on the floor with willow in front of us crawling as Leo opens his presents.

He sees our present and is very happy. We got him a tricycle. He runs and gives us hugs saying "thank you uncle peeta! Thank you auntie katniss!"

"You're welcome"we say and kiss his forehead and hug him.

After we have cake. It's beautiful,like everything else peeta makes. It has all of Leo's favourite things and colours. Afterwards willow starts to get cranky so I ask melodie if I could lay her down on the couch in the other room.

"Oh of course katniss!"she says leading me.

"Here ya go"

"Thanks"

I place a sleeping willow on the couch,placing a pillow on the edge so she won't roll off. She snores lightly as she sleeps. Peeta walks up behind me and wraps an arm around me. "She's so precious...She reminds me of you,look she sleeps with the same scoul you have."

I laugh,seeing what he means.

We go back into the room with everyone else and they are all laughing. "You just missed the story of when Leo helped make a cake,it was hilarious."nickel says. "Hey remember when peeta made a cake for his "future bride?"He says winking at me. Peeta goes red.

I laugh along with them and kiss his cheek. "Looks like I was right,though."He says smiling at me. I rest my head on his shoulder and say"yup,you definitely were right"

We stay and talk for a bit but when it started to get dark we needed to take willow back home. As we walk home I ask peeta"are you okay?"

"Of course,why?"

"Well,it's just..You look...Well I can see hurt in your eyes. You can't hide that from me peeta"

"It's just,they were never nice people,except for my dad of course,but when they are with willow I see such a difference,don't get me wrong I am so happy that they are there for her and happy to see her,but I can't help but wonder where that was for me?"

I'm quite for a while. Until finally I say"you'll always have my love"

He looks at me and smiles,"and you'll always have my love too...always"

"Always"


	33. exhaustion

Katniss pov

This day couldn't be worse! Willow is crying,the phones ringing,peeta is at work and haymitch is flat out drunk today. I run to pick up willow who is crying on the floor and see that she accidentally hurt herself on the chair. Haymitch stumbles in and knocks over something,I think a vase.

"Out!"I yell.

"Hello?"I say breathless into the phone.

"Hello Mrs Mellark,it's Dr Auralius... are you okay you sound a little,tired?"Dr Auralius asks on the other end.

"I'm fine,it's just being a mom is very tiring."

"But you're okay,right?"He asks

"Yes"

"So shall we start our sesion?"He asks

"Um...can we do that later? I have things that I need to take care of. Later when willow is put down for a nap,we can continue"

"Okay,that will be fine,as long as you are okay right now."

"Okay,bye"I say hanging up and scooping up willow. She still has some tears in her eyes but she is fine. I kiss her forehead and then walk into the living room where haymitch is passed out on the floor surrounded by vomit. He usually is good with his alcohol now,but he had a relapse.

"Get your disgusting ass out of my house!"I yell. But that scares willow and she starts crying. The phone rings again but willow is still crying so I can barely hear on the other end. I'm trying everything but she won't stop crying,which is making me stressed out.

"Hello?"I say on the verge of tears.

"Katniss? Katniss what's wrong?"I hear peeta say on the other end.

"Peeta,when do you get home?"

"I can come home now,I wanted to call and say I love you,but you sound like you're tired and having a hard time,I'm coming home."He says and hangs up. I hang up the phone and willows shrieks fill the air.

Now I'm crying. I hold her to me and rock her back and forth. That's when peeta runs in,tripping over haymitch and running into something. "Katniss,here give her to me."He says and takes her from me.

She starts to get quieter,but she still is very loud. I sink to the floor and cry into my arms as he soothes her. Finally she is quiet and peeta goes to put her down for a nap. He comes back down and wraps his arms around me as I cry.

"It's okay katniss"peeta says

"No it's not! I scared my own child and I couldn't even fix it!"

"What happened?"

"I was yelling at haymitch and she got scared."

"Speaking of haymitch,I'll be right back."

He gets up and walks over to where haymitch is. He grabs a vase next to him that's filled with water and flowers,and dumps it on him. Then pulls him by the colar and throws him out.

"Come back sober"peeta says.

He walks back to the kitchen and picks me up in his arms. Then sets me in our bed and leaves. He comes back 10 minutes later. "I didn't want to leave you,but I had to clean up haymitch's ,uh..mess."

"Come here"I say opening my arms.

He hugs me and kisses me on the lips. "Just relax in my arms katniss"he says and I oblige. "Are you okay?"he asks

"I am now" I say snuggling into him. "Want some tea?"He asks.

I shake my head no. "Want a cheese bun?"

I giggle but shake my head no. "Well,damn you never turn down my cheese buns!"he says laughing. Then he thinks about it. "Want a kiss?"

I nod and he obliges happily. This kiss is sweet and passionate and makes butterflies in my stomach. He kisses me again and embraces me. "I love you katniss,so much"

"I love you too peeta"I say smiling. I go to kiss him again but then I remember that I have to call Dr Auralius. "What's wrong katniss?"He says kissing my neck lovingly. "I have to call Dr Auralius."I say sadly and to be honest,I'm really exhausted.

He sighs and sits up saying"okay"

"Sorry"I say and he waves it off saying"it's okay,that's more important."

"It won't take long because I'm getting better."I say happily.

"Okay"peeta says"I have to head down head down to the bakery to tell the guys I'm staying home with you."

I get up and get the phone and dial his number. He answers on the second ring. "Hello,katniss. Ready for your monthly check?"

"Yeah"

"So first of all,have you done anything relating to the people you've lost?"

"...No,not yet. But I've also been busy with willow."

"If you want to heal,you have to get used to seeing and relating this to them. Now,for your marriage,are you guys good,mentally and physically?"

"Yes"

"And how is motherhood treating you?"

"It's hard,but I have peeta."

"Good,any flashbacks lately?"

"Not really"

"Any future plans? You guys need to discuss things over,especially with the position you guys are in."

"Well,we've talked about another baby,but I'm not ready yet."

"It's good that you guys are discussing everything. Now I just need to hear about peeta,is he doing okay? I heard that he saw his parents the other day,did that go well?"

"He was a little sad,but he's okay. It didn't cause anything."

"I believe that is all. Talk to you next month."

"Okay"I say and by then peeta is back. I hang up the phone and sit down on the couch. Peeta disappears into the kitchen and by the time he comes back,I'm too far gone into sleep. I feel him ever so lightly pick me up and tuck me into the bed and I'm out for the night.


	34. mr mom

Katniss pov

I wake up feeling terrible! I'm very nauseaus and it sucks because I hate that feeling the most. Not to mention that my nose is running like crazy. I get up and throw up in the toilet,which wakes peeta and he's instantly behind me rubbing my back. I brush my teeth and blow my nose while peeta looks for the right medicine.

"God I hate being sick,"I say miserabley. He gives me a sad look as he hands me the medicine. I drink it and nearly spit it out because it tastes nasty and has a weird consistency. I get up and start to get changed into my hunting clothes because I planned on hunting today. We are too low on meat.

"Don't even think about hunting, katniss."

"But we're low on meat and-"he cuts me off saying,"No. There's no way I'm letting you go hunting. Not while you're sick. You probably caught the flu that's going around. I don't want you getting any worse or you infecting someone else."

"Peeta,"I say annoyed.

"I'm sorry,katniss. But I love you too much."

"Yeah,too much..."I mumble crossing my arms across my chest. Peeta just laughs and says,"but you can't deny that you love it."

I huff,defeated. Then start to strip and say,"fine,I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay,well I hear willow. I'm going to go feed her."

Peeta pov

When I walk into willows room,I find her climbing put of her crib.

"Looks like I have a little escape artist. Looks like you're going to take after your mommy,huh?"I say scooping her up and trickling her stomach. Her giggles fill the air and I laugh along.

I set her in her high chair and watch as she plays with the spoon. Eventually she ditches the spoon and goes straight to using her hands. She holds out some to me and says,"Dada!"

I lean forward and let her feed me. It tastes horrible but she seems to like this stuff. She tries to feed me more but I say,"you eat,baby girl." She smiles and takes a bite. I watch as she makes a mess of her food.

I pick her up and realize that she needs to be washed off. I don't give her a bath because I'm sure she'll get into something and get all dirty again. After I wash her off,I go to change her. As I walk up the stairs,I can hear katniss coughing.

I poke my head in and find her asleep. So I keep walking and decide to let her sleep. Willow looks at me and asks,"mama?"

"Mommy's sleeping."I say. She looks up at me with her big blue eyes and says,"mama!"more sternly. Definitely katniss' kid. I decide to let her at least see katniss,which makes her feel better,but I don't let her near her. Going into the bathroom,I look for the medicine to put on her night stand but find that there isn't much left. I'll need to go to her mom.

I write katniss a note just in case,saying,"I'm going out in the town and I'm also getting you more medicine and stuff to make you feel better. Willow is with me and we both love you,-p"

"Come on,baby girl. Wanna see grandma and aunty prim?"

"Yay!"she says happily. I kiss her forehead and put her in the stroller. When I get to Mrs everdean's house,prim is the one to open the door. "Hi,peeta! Hi, lil' willow,"she says.

"Where's katniss?"She asks.

"She has the flu,I think. That's why I'm here. I need some medicine for her."I say.

"Sure thing,"prim says rummaging through different jars. "Ah,here we go! Take this to her. She takes one tbsp every 4 hours. And also give this to her."

"What is it?"

"It's a form of birth control."

"Is there anything I could get for her that will make her feel better?"I ask.

"Some ginger ale,and cough drops. Oh,and chicken noodle soup!"

"Thanks Prim."I say and hug her.

"No problem,peeta."

After thanking her again,I leave and head for the store where I search for cough drops and ginger ale. As I'm looking for chicken for the soup,a woman taps on my shoulder.

"Peeta Mellark,how dare you not say hi to me!"

I turn around to find delly standing there. "Hey Dells!"I say hugging her. "What are you doing here?"I ask.

"I'm just looking for what to cook tonight. What about you?"

"Katniss is sick,so I'm getting stuff to make soup."

"Ohhh,being Mr mom today I see."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Wow! Is this willow? She's gotten so big since the last time I saw her. She's so adorable and I can really see you in her now."

"Yeah,she's growing up too fast."I joke.

She smiles and says,"it's good to see that. I'm so happy to see you peeta!"she hugs me goodbye and says,"we need to get together soon."

"Okay,bye Dells,"I say.

After paying I realize that I haven't called in to check on the bakery. So I decide to stop by. "I am so sorry guys! Katniss woke up sick this morning and that's all I thought about."

"I am also in charge of my daughter. So I've been busy with her. I'm sorry,if it's to much I can stay and help but I would like to go take care of katniss. Or we could close for the day."

"Nah,we are fine peeta. Go take care of katniss,"Rory says.

"Thanks guys,"I say.

Now knowing that they are all okay at the bakery,I had back home to katniss. I can hear her throwing up from down here,so I get the play pin and put willow in it while I run up to hand katniss her medicine.

When I get upstairs,I find katniss walking out of the bathroom. "Peeta-"

"Here,I got you some medicine and your sister gave me this,it's from your mom."

"Oh,my birth control."She says.

"Yeah,and for the medicine you take one tbsp every four hours."

"Okay."

"I love you katniss,"I tell her.

"I love you too peeta,"she croaks.

"Come on,lets get you back to bed,and I'll be up shortly with your soup."

"Did I ever tell you,you're the best husband in the world?"

"I know,and you are the most amazing wife anyone could ever have."

She gets back into bed and I head back downstairs. When I'm downstairs,I find willow just touching the ground with her feet. I laugh and say,"that's right,you're my little escape artist. Come to daddy,"and open my arms.

She walks over into them and I kiss her forehead. "I love you my little pumpkin."

"Dada!"she squeals.

I pick her up and bring her with me to the kitchen where I start the soup. She sits in her high chair as I chop up the food and pit it in the boiling water. As I wait for it to cook I turn to willow and kiss her forehead and pull her out of her chair.

I twirl her around and then tickle her. She giggles and tickles me back. That's when I look at the clock and realize that it's time for her nap. "Nap time,"I say and pick her up.

The soup won't be done for a while,so I lay her on my chest as I lay down on the couch. She is a good napper and falls asleep quickly. I watch with love as she quietly snores. When she is asleep,I can really see katniss in her. She sleeps with her little scoul.

When the timer goes off,I place her in the play pin and go to pour katniss some soup. I take the bowl up to her and find her asleep. I lightly shake her shoulder and her eyes flutter. "I made you some soup. Did you take that medicine?"

"Yeah,I'm feeling a little better." She says sitting up.

"Enough to eat?"I ask

"Yeah."

"I got you this too,it should also help settle your stomach." I say and hand her the drink.

"Thank you peeta,"she says smiling. I kiss her forehead and I notice it feels really hot. "Dang katniss,you're burning up."

I wait for her to finish and tell her about my day as she eats. When she is done I take her bowl down and then I go up to see if she needs anything. When she falls asleep I go back down and lay on the couch near willows play pin.

With that I decide to take a nap too.


	35. invitations

Katniss pov

Finally I'm not sick anymore! Peeta,willow,and I make our way to moldeher's house this morning for breakfast. "Good morning, you guys came right on time,breakfast is just about ready."My mother says.

"We would have been here earlier,but willow didn't want to put on her diaper this morning."I say with a mock glare at the now happy baby in my arms.

"Stubborn like her mom."Peeta says and I mock glare at him too.

"Reminds me of when you were a baby. I could never get you to stop wiggling,but your dad always could."She smiles at the memory then says,"he always had a way with kids."

This reminds me of peeta,so nice and kind. Always knowing what to do when I don't,and always being a great father. I wish he was still here,he would have loved peeta.

"Katniss?"Peeta asks.

"What?"I say snapping out of my thoughts.

"I said are you coming?"

"Oh,yeah. Yeah I'm coming."

I follow them into the kitchen and take a seat. My mom serves breakfast and then calls for prim. Prim runs down all dressed and ready. "You look nice,"I compliment. "Thanks katniss."

"So what's this all about?"I ask with a smile.

"I'm just going to a Christmas party with my friends."

"And these friends would be?"

"Just Petunia,Jack,Ashlynn, and...Rory."She blushes.

"Ahhh-I see. Rory,huh."

She blushes even more. I open my arms and say,"come here little duck." She walks into my arms and I say,"well you look adorable. Have fun at your party."

"Thanks katniss."

"So speaking of Christmas,"peeta starts,"we wanted you guys to come to our house for Christmas."

"We would love to."My mom says.

"It's willows first Christmas,too."I comment. I look down at the smiling baby and I bounce her on my leg. She giggles and I say,"you are going to have so much fun on Christmas,willow."

I never had Christmas because we couldn't afford it,but peeta explained it to me,and I am so thankful that my children will be able to have a Christmas. I smile at her and she reaches for my face.

"Mama!"she says and giggles. I kiss her cheek and say,"I love you,baby girl." She just giggles some more as she plays with her hand. I laugh some more and when I look up,I see everyone looking at us with smiles.

"What?!"I say with a glare.

"You're such a great mother katniss." Peeta says and that's when I lighten my glare and smile at him. "I love you peeta,"I say.

"I love you too,katniss,"he says taking my hand. My mom just smiles at us and says,"you two are so cute."

I laugh a bit and say,"thanks mom."

After we eat peeta and I stay a while and talk. Then we go to invite everyone else. First we head over to haymitch's house. He is passed out on the table so I hand willow over to peeta and fill a cup up with water.

"Ahhhhhhghhggh! What the hell!"

"Language haymitch."I say.

"She's too young to understand. What are you doing?"

"We came to invite you to Christmas,but you better be sober or you might just find a fork in your arm."

"Ugh"

"It's also willows first Christmas,haymitch."

With that I see his eyes soften. He really does have a soft spot for her. "12 o'clock haymitch!"I say as we walk out. Next we walk over to gales and madges house. Madge opens it holding her 2 year old son Ryan.

"Hi katniss,peeta. Hi little willow."She says with a smile.

"Hi Madge. So we came to invite you to Christmas. At 12 we will be celebrating at our house."

"Oh of course! Thank you katniss,thank you peeta. We will try to make it."

"Okay."I say.

"Would you guys like to come in for tea?"

"Oh no thank you,we have to go invite more people. But thank you."

"That's fine,we'll see you soon."

After that we stop by greasy saes house to invite her and her granddaughter,hazelle and the kids, then we go to invite the families of the boys at the bakery,and peeta's family.

When we stop by his family,it's a bit interesting. His mom is still in her happy mood because of willow,and his dad his normal nice self. However when peeta asks them his mom goes still. His dad said that they would have to think about it,and that's when I almost break.

After as we walk home I ask,"what the hell was that all about?"

"I think my mom is just iffy about being in a house with your mom and so many seam people."

"That's so messed up,she is so terrible!"

"I know."He says.

When we get home,I call Annie and Johanna to invite them to Christmas,they are coming a day early to catch up with us.

"This is so exciting! Her first Christmas! Wait,we have to go get her presents! We only have two weeks. We also need to get a tree and lights and-"

"Peeta,peeta,-peeta!"I say trying to cut into his rambling.

"Don't worry,we can get that in time. We should just take it a step at a time."

"Okay."

"We can go cut a tree tomorrow and order lights tonight. I'll shoot a turkey when I see one and we can go get presents this week. Everything will be fine. I love you."

"I love you too katniss."

Later that night,I go to call for the lights,when I find effies number,so I decide to call her first. "Hello this is effie."She answers.

"Hi effie."

"Katniss, is it you dear?"

"Yeah."

"Oh it's so wonderful to hear from you! How's peeta? How's willow?"

"They're great."

"Oh,that's so great to hear."

" We wanted to invite you to Christmas,effie."

"I would love to!"she squeals.

We get into a deep conversation and soon peeta is tapping me on the shoulder saying it's 12 and I should go to bed. After I hang up I tell him about effie. She sounds happy. She sounds free. With that we make our way upstairs and that's when I remember that I'll have to order lights tomorrow morning.


	36. Christmas

Katniss pov

I wake up way before peeta,which is weird because he usually wakes up first. Then I remember that it's Christmas,willows first Christmas. I smile at peeta sleeping peacefully by my side. I kiss his forehead and I see him stir.

His beautiful blue eyes look up at me as he yawns and pulls me into him. He kisses my cheek and then says,"it's too early to get up."

"Peeta,"I say trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Nope,I'm not letting you get up. You get up lay in my arms,with my smelly body."He laughs.

"You don't smell,"I say.

"I guess I don't smell to you,but you also hang around animals and guts."

I laugh and kiss him. "Merry Christmas,peeta."I say.

"Merry Christmas,katniss."He says after he kisses me. I kiss his chest and neck,but then my stomach growls.

"I guess I should feed the beast,"he laughs.

"You better."

Peeta gets up and goes down stairs and I go into the bathroom to shower. As I get out,I realize how cold I am. I change into sweats for now and wrap a blanket around me. When I get down stairs,I find peeta baking,but he doesn't have a shirt on.

"Aren't you cold?"I ask as I wrap the blanket around both of us from behind him.

"The oven keeps me warm."

"Your arms are freezing!"I say and run my arms up and down them. He turns in my arms and wraps his around my waist. I rest my head on his chest and breath in his comforting scent.

"I love you,"I sigh into him.

"I love you too."

That's when Annie,Finn,and Johanna come down for breakfast.

After breakfast,peeta takes a shower as I check on willow. When I walk in,she is playing with her bear in her crib. "Morning baby girl,how long have you been awake?"

I scoop her up and take her to be fed. When I'm done feeding her,I take her up into our room. Peeta is combing his hair when we walk in,so I take willow and put her on his head. She giggles and grabs his hair.

"Hmm,looks like I have a bug in my hair. Oh wait,it's willow!"

I laugh with them and say,"you need a hair cut. Here let me." I hand him willow and take the comb. He takes a seat on the toilet as I cut his hair. After I run the comb through his hair and style it.

Peeta dresses in my favourite blue button up shirt. I love it because it matches his eyes. He also wears his khakis and nice shoes. I dress iin a dark green dress and black tights. The dress is a very soft fabric and flows towards the bottom.

I let my hair flow in waves and wear the locket peeta gave me in the quarter quell,only now it has a picture of him,willow,and prim. The gold goes beautifully with the green.

As soon as I walk out from the closet I hear a gasp. I turn to see peeta staring at me. He smiles and says,"wow. You are breath taking."

I blush and he says,"doesn't mommy look beautiful?"to willow who just smiles.

I kiss both of their cheeks and say,"let's go down stairs."

We go down and sit at the table as Peeta starts the turkey. Soon my mom and prim are over. They wish us a merry Christmas and put their gifts with ours under the tree. Prim steels willow away from me,so I go to help peeta in the kitchen.

When I go in,I find my mom helping him with dinner. It's nice to see my mom adore my husband so much. That's when haymitch walks through the door. I stop him and hold out my hand.

"Your flask,"I say firmly.

"Ugh,you really are a pain."He says as he hands me it. I hear Johanna let out a laugh as she passes.

"And your other one."

"Fine."

"I don't care if you drink tonight,or at dinner,but you will not ruin Christmas and be drunk around my kid. Now,merry Christmas haymitch."

"Merry Christmas,sweetheart,"he says a little unhappily.

"Bah humbug,"he mutters as he walks away.

I laugh and then go into the kitchen. Later the rest show up, peeta's parents,his brothers and their families,Gale and his family, effie,the boys from the bakery,and greasy sae and her granddaughter.

Then finally finnick arrives.

"Hey katniss,sorry I'm late."

"It's okay,did you guys fix the dock?"

"Yeah,that storm really broke it too."

"Well,that's good that you guys were able to fix it."

After we all eat, we gather around for presents.

We watch as willow opens up toys from our friends and family. Then as our family and friends open up presents from us and each other.

My mom hands me a present from her,and when I open it,I see a beautiful locket.

"Dad gave me that when we were first married."

I hug her as a few tears slip from my eyes.

Later when things cool down,I watch as Peeta interacts with our guests. That's when Johanna joins me on the staircase.

"Hey brainless, whatcha thinkin' about?"She asks.

"Just how perfect peeta is,I really don't deserve him. Or this,but I have it."

"None of us do,but ya know what? We have it. So we shouldn't waste our time thinking about how much we don't deserve things,and just enjoy it. Enjoy what peeta gives you,and enjoy the beautiful life you have together,and the beautiful kid you have,okay brainless?"

"Okay,Johanna."

"Well,now that most people are gone,I think I'm going to go get wasted with haymitch. You should come drink with us."

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on,willow is asleep,and it's just me,peeta,haymitch,Gale,and finnick and Annie. All the kids are asleep and the old people are gone. It's time to have fun."

"Okay fine."

To be continued..

Next chapter is going to be fun


	37. kings cup

Katniss pov

"Time to play a drinking game!"yells out Johanna.

Me,peeta,finnick,Annie,Gale,Johanna,and haymitch sit in the back yard on the patio,around a small table with a 24 pack of beer,cards,and a big cup in the middle.

"Okay,so we are going to play kings cup. We all have a beer,there's a cup in the middle and cards surround it. We go in a circle picking cards and each card has a thing to do with it,ace is waterfall,so one person starts to drink and the others can't put it down until they do. Let's hope haymitch doesn't get that one. 2 is you,so you point to someone and they have to drink. 3 is me, so you have to drink, 4 is whores,so girls drink,5 is jive so a person does a dance and you have to copy and add on,if you're wrong you drink,6 is dicks so guys drink,7 is heaven so last person to point up drinks, 8 is mate so you choose someone to drink whenever you have to,9 is rhyme so you have to rhyme,if you don't you drink,10 is categories,so you say something and people have to say something that goes with it,jacks is never have I ever,person who loses drinks, queens is questions,so you have to say everything as a question until someone doesn't and has to drink. King is the most important,you pour some in this cup,as much as you want,but if you pull the last king ten that ends the game and you have to drink the whole cup. Get it? Got it. Good. Let's go!"

"Uhh,okay..."I say.

She passes out the beer and then shuffles the cards. Annie is first,"it's a 2,"she says. Then points to peeta. "You,"she says and he drinks. The look on his face is laughable. "This is,um,very different."

"Oh come on bread boy,you haven't drank yet?" Johanna asks.

"A little but only wine."

"Oh boy,this is going to be fun,"she says.

"Your turn Gale."

"4,all you whores gotta drink."

Now I see why peeta made a face. This is very different. The last time I drank was before the quarter quell and that was long ago.

"My turn!"Johanna says.

"Jack, lest see. Oh you guys are going to hate me. Never have I ever had a kid."

"Ugh,"we all say but haymitch who laughs with Johanna as we all put down one finger,leaving two up.

"Hahaha,"haymitch laughs,"never have I ever been married."

Another finger for all of us but him and Johanna.

"You two are teaming up on us!"Annie says laughing.

I think of one to take out Johanna so I say,"never have I ever stripped in public."

She puts down a finger,but accidentally tale out finnick.

"Sorry Finn,didn't mean to take you out."

"Suuuure,girl on fire."He winks.

Haymitch picks a card and busts up laughing.

"What is it?"asks Gale.

"Ace!"

"Noooo!"we all groan in unison.

"Waterfall,"he says before he starts to drink. We all raise our cans and drink for what seems like forever! My throat burns and I think half of my beer is gone,this is a 16oz too!

By the end of that peeta and I are coughing,until I can get out,"my turn."

"It's a three,"I say.

"Gotta drink,brainless."

I take a sip of it,and my throat still burns,but not as bad as it did before. "IYour turn peeta,"I say.

"10,categories. "He says. He thinks and then his face lights up.

"No! No bread boy!"Johanna yells.

"Bread,"he says cockily with a smirk.

"Pita!"Finnick says happily.

"Rye,"says Annie.

"Pumperknickle,"says Gale

"Wheat,"says Johanna.

"White,"says haymitch.

"Cheese buns!"I yell out.

"Dutch crunch,"peeta says.

It goes on until it gets to Johanna and she can't think of any more. So she drinks.

"My turn,"says finnick.

"8,mate. Sorry kitty Kat,but whenever I have to drink,so do you."

"Why are you guys picking on me?!"I say.

"Because we kinda want to see you drunk,and your just the easiest,I mean you are the youngest."

"Ugh,"I say throwing my head back. "I should know to never drink with you guys."

"Your turn Annie,"finnick says.

"King, there goes one king!"she says as she fills the cup a quarter of the way.

"Only 3 more to go."haymitch laughs.

"Okay Gale,you're up,"Johanna says.

"6-"

"All you dicks have to drink!" Johanna finishes for him.

I watch as Peeta chugs his and laugh because his face is flustered from the drink and kiss his cheek.

Then it's Johanna's turn. She picks a Jack again!

"Lets see,never have I ever,been pregnant,"she says with an evil smirk.

Annie and I put down a finger.

"Never have I ever,impregnated someone."haymitch says.

All the guys put down a finger. "Never have I ever been an alcoholic,"I puts a finger down.

"Never have I ever,had dark hair,"peeta says.

Gale,Johanna,and I put a finger down. "Never have I ever,had a pet."

"Damn you,"I say before drinking.

"My turn,"haymitch says.

"King,oh shit only 2 more left."He says before pouring a little more than half. "I'm out of beer."

"Here,have another."Johanna says handing him another.

"Okay...my turn,"I say. By now my brain is a little foggy.

"9,rhyme. Duck."

"Luck,"peeta says.

"Chuck,"finnick says.

"Tuck,"says Annie.

"Puck,"says Gale.

"Fuck,"says Johanna.

"Truck,"says haymitch.

"Um...buck."

"Uh,uh..."

"Sorry peeta,ya gotta drink." Finnick says.

"Okay,"he says and takes the drink.

"Mate,"says peeta as he picks the card.

"Finnick."

"I knew you couldn't resist me peeta boy,it was the kiss huh,"he says sarcastically.

"Oh,yep,that's it."He says winking.

"Look out katniss,looks like you have some competition."Johanna says laughing.

"Darn it,looks like I can't compare to the bromance between them,"I joke back.

By the time it's my turn again,I had to drink three times,twice because of me and once because peeta had to drink,which made finnick drink which made me drink. I'm already almost done with my second beer! By now I'm leaning against peeta,my head on his shoulder.

"You okay?"He asks.

"Yup!"I say popping the p. I go to caress his face but end up with my hand across his face. He kisses my palm and says,"you sure? Maybe you should eat some bread,"he says.

"Bread?I don't want bread. Silly peeta."I say.

"Bread soaks up the alcohol. Here have a bun."

He jumps when I grab his ass. "Hey!"he says.

"Well you have the best buns,I had to."

"Oh really?"

"Okay love birds,it's your turn katniss."

"It's-it's a king."

"Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"they all yell out.

"That was the last king! You have to drink this whole cup katniss."

"Shit,"I say as I take the cup and start drink. They all cheer me on until I finish and hold it up. They all yell out and peeta pulls me into him. I can't really think straight,or stand straight,so I just lean into him and completely let him take me.

"Whoa,you okay katniss?"He asks laughing.

"Yyyyy-eaahhhh. I'm fiiiiiiiinnnnnne peeta dear,"I slur...

Peeta pov

Everyone has gone to bed,we insisted on them staying here,except for haymitch,who lives across the street and is used to staggering around. H said that he was just going home. After everyone is in bed,I take a sprawled out katniss into my arms. "I'm fiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnne peeta,"she says.

"Are you sure?"I ask as I hold her. There's no way she'll be able to walk.

"You're beautiful,"she says looking up at me.

"And you're drunk. Do you know how much you drank tonight?"

"Nooooo."

"More than haymitch,"I say astonished.

She giggles and says,"that must be a lot."

"It is."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Of course,"I say and lean down so that she can kiss me.

"Your lips are soft and smooth. Like your buns,and I'm not talking about the bread,"she winks at me and I bust up laughing. I love my katniss.

"Peeta,peeta,peeta,peeta bread sweet,sweet ,peeta."She starts to sing.

"I love you katniss."I say and kiss her forehead as I set her down on our bead. I start to strip her so that I can change her in her pyjamas. "Is my little peeta horny?"She says.

"No,I'm just changing you into your pyjamas."

I turn to grab her clothes and when I turn back around,she's asleep. I laugh to myself as I change her and then cuddle up to her.

When I wake up around 4, to the sound of stumbling down stairs,I take off to see what she has done.

"What are you doing katniss?"

"I had a dream that I was eating macaroni salad,so I now I want some." You can tell she's still a little drunk. I start to grab the macaroni salad and make her some. Then I pick her up and say,"come on,back up to bed."

"But my salad!"

"You can eat it up there."

When we get up to bed,I set her down on it and hand her the salad. She starts to eat it until she gets a sour look on her face. Then she takes off to the bathroom. I follow her and hold back her hair .

"Are you okay?"I ask as she goes to wipe her mouth. She nods and I go to get her water as she brushes her teeth.

After that we cuddle and I hear her say,"I'm never drinking again."


	38. another

A/N I'm hopping a few years on this chapter,there's just so much that needs to happen,so I'm skipping the years that small things happen. Hope you like.

Katniss pov

I wake peeta up by kissing his face. I smile and bring willow up on peeta and she laughs saying,"daddy! Up daddy!"

He smiles and kisses my cheek then kisses her cheek too. "Looks like I have a little monkey on me!"he laughs. "I'm going to have to tickle this one." He jumps up and starts to tickle willow,so soon her giggles fill the room. Then he lets her go and tackles me.

"Peeta!"I breath as he tickles me. Then willow comes up and tickles me too. Soon I'm laughing so much I can't breath. When peeta is done to tickling me he kisses my nose,then my cheeks,then finally my lips.

That's when we hear the door open downstairs and my mom call out,"katniss! Peeta! Willow!"

"Grandma!"Willow screams and runs out of the room. "Be careful on those stairs!"Peeta yells from our room. I follow them out to see my mom and prim downstairs.

Peeta quickly starts breakfast as prim tells me about her schooling. That reminds me that willow will go to school in a year. I'm not sure whether or not I like that. Peeta serves breakfast and then sits down taking my hand.

I take a bite of my pancakes,but there's something wrong. Instantly my stomach churns and I think I'm going to be sick. "Katniss,what's wrong?"My mom asks. I shake my head no as I take off to the bathroom,where I puke up my guts. I feel peeta's big warm hands on my back as I throw up. He rubs my back until I'm done,and brush my teeth.

"Do you think you got that stomach flu that's going around?"

I shake my head and look down. I have been trying to get pregnant,but I haven't told peeta that I wanted to,just in case it didn't happen. "Katniss,what is it?"

"Peeta,I stopped taking my birth control,and...um..I think I'm pregnant."

His face is pure shock. But even through his shock,I see his happiness. "You-you think so?"He asks.

"Yes,"I whisper.

"Wait,you said you stopped taking your birth control...on purpose?"

"Yeah,I kind of wanted a baby."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was worried that I might not be able to,so I just wanted to try and not get your hopes up."

"Katniss,no matter what would have happened,I would have helped you and been there."He says. Then he stats to laugh.

"What?"

"It's just,it now makes sense."

"What does?"

"Well,you've been all over me these past few months."

I feel heat rise to my cheeks as Peeta laughs lightly. Then he places his hands on each side of my face. His smile fills the room with happiness and light. His warm arms find me and soon his lips do too. "Katniss,you don't know how happy I am."

"We don't know that I'm pregnant yet,peeta..."

"Katniss,are you okay?"I hear my mom call from the other side of the door.

"Um..actually mom,I need your help."

She opens up the door and asks,"what is it dear?"

"I need you to help me, I think I'm pregnant."

"Katniss,"she says happily.

"We need to know though,can you help?"

"Of course,we can use the pregnancy tests that the hospital gave me."

"Why did they give them to you?"

"I kept some just in case you decided to have kids."

"Okay,and they'll work?"

"Mmmhmmm."She hums proudly.

"Prim,will you get the pregnancy test?"She yells from the bathroom.

"Um..Yeah...wait-"she says walking around the realization registers on her face and she gets really excited.

Soon she comes back with a test and says,"got it!"

"Okay,dear,you know what to do."

I urinate on the sample and then my mom places it in a plastic container and says,"I'll get this to be tested."

The next day,her mom calls back with her results. She hasn't seen peeta this excited since she told him that she was pregnant with willow. Peeta hugs her tightly as they revel in the moment.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again!"Peeta says proudly.

Peeta drops to his knees and kisses my stomach. "Hi little baby,"he says,"I love you already."

"I can't believe I'm only 2 months pregnant,last time it was later that I found out."

"Maybe your body is more familiar now?"

"Yeah,probably. Hey peeta?"I say sweetly,"can you make me some ccheese buns? They sound really good right now."

"Anything for you my dear."He says.

Willow and I sit at the counter and watch as Peeta bakes. Then he takes willow from me and she bakes with him. It makes me so happy because peeta is the best father in the world. He looks up and smiles back at me as I watch them.

"Mommy! Want one?"She says holding out one when it's done.

"Thank you,sweetie,"I say and kiss her cheek.

"Mmmmmm,"I say savoring the taste. I feel peeta's arms wrap around me from behind as he rests his head on my shoulder. "I love you,katniss,"he says kissing my cheek. Then I turn my head and he meets my lips.

"I love you too,peeta."

Then slowly I feel his hand move down to rest on my stomach and I smile. Then willow comes up to us and asks peeta to play with her. "Hmmm,looks like I'll have to catch me a princess!"he says and starts to chase her. I laugh and watch as Peeta plays with her but that's soon ruined when I get sick.

That night I lay in bed with peeta and willow wedged in between us and think that soon there will be another little miracle with us.


	39. peeta's birthday

Katniss pov

"Happy birthday!"I say waking up peeta. He smiles and pulls me on top of him. I kiss him and places a hand on my growing stomach. I'm 4 months now. I start to make out with peeta and slowly he unbuttons his shirt that I'm wearing.

He starts to take it off my shoulders,when out of no where,willow runs into the room and jumps on the bed. "Happy birthday,daddy!"

Quickly I put my shirt back on. "Thanks,pumpkin,"peeta says hugging her. "Lets go make daddy some breakfast."

When I'm done cooking,peeta comes down with still wet hair from his shower. He has no shirt on and I smile looking at his beautiful chest. "Mmm,good morning birthday boy."

"Morning,Mrs pregnant mellark,"he says kissing my cheek.

"What's that mean?"willow says. Oh now he's done it! I turn to peeta and say,"we have to tell her now."

"Well she would have started asking sooner or later. Come here willow."

"Pregnant means that mommy and daddy are going to have a baby. You are going to have a younger brother or sister. Right now the baby is mommy's tummy."

"How?"

"Well,uh,we made it but that's for another time,"he says.

"Okay!"she says and runs off to play with her toys.

"Well,she took it well." I say.

"Yeah."

"So,today everyone is coming over for dinner so we can celebrate your birthday."

"I think we should tell everyone about this,"he says placing a hand on my stomach. "It's your birthday,"I say indifferently.

"Then in that case I say we do."

"Okay."

"Who's coming?"

"Johanna,Annie,finnick,and their kids,Gale and Madge,and their kids,and delly and Thom,and of course my family and yours. Oh,and haymitch of course."

"My family? As in my mom? She's coming?"He says with disbelief.

"Mmmhmmm,since willow,Your mom has definitely lightened up with us."

"Hmm,that will be interesting."He says.

Around 4,the door rings. I get up to get it but then I hear the door open and a distinctive voice say,"knock knock."

"Finnick!"I say.

"Hey,kitty-kat!"

"Auntie katniss!"I hear as 7 year old Finn and 3 year old Anne run to me. "Hey guys!"I say and hug them. "Hey katniss,happy birthday peeta."Annie says as finnick guy hugs peeta. That's when Annie gasps.

"What?"finnick says turning to her.

"Oh it's nothing,I just saw something unexpected,but it's nothing,actually I need to talk to katniss about some girl stuff."She says.

"Um..Okay.."Finnick replies.

Annie takes me into the kitchen and when we are for sure out of ear shot she says,"you're pregnant!?"

"H-how-"

"Katniss,I've been pregnant twice,I can tell. Four months,huh?"

"Yeah,"I say.

"Congratulations!"she screams happily and hugs me.

"Thanks,this time around is so weird,I mean I'm only 4 months and I'm as big as 5!"

"Yeah,I was bigger second time around too."

We make our way back to the living room and that's when finnick says,"congrats,kitty-Kat."

"I kinda let it slip out..."Peeta says blushing.

"It's okay,Annie was able to tell right away."

I sit next to peeta and snuggle into his arms. That's when we hear,"party's here! Where are you Mellarks?"

"Johanna!"

"Kids come say hi to auntie jo!"Annie says and instantly all the kids run out from the play room. "Hi auntie jo!"they all say hugging her. "Hey little rascals!"Then they all go off to play again.

"Hey brainless,"she greets me.

"Hey Johanna."

"Happy birthday bread boy."

"Thanks Johanna."

"I would've got you something,but what ever I would have given you would be nothing compared to what you'll get tonight,"she says winking at us. I blush and she says,"you probably got some this morning,huh?"

"Funny story actually-"peeta says.

"Oh,do tell!"

"Well,we were on that track,but then we got caught..."

"Caught? As in walked in on!"she laughs.

"Been there!"Finnick says laughing.

"So much for sex,"I mumble.

"Sounds like your sex life is good. I'm surprised you aren't knocked up?"

All of us but Johanna nervously laugh.

"Okay,what's up,sounds like a joke I'm not in on...NO! Oh my God! You're pregnant!"

"Yeah..."

"Well congrats,and good job bread boy."

"Thanks,"we say.

Then my mom and prim come over,soon followed by peeta's family. "Peeta,my boy!"his dad says. "Hi dad."

"Happy birthday,little bro,"his oldest brother wheat says. "Hi uncle peeta!"Leo hugs his leg. "Hey,little bud,your cousin is in the play room with the other kids,I believe Finn is your age."

"Thanks uncle peeta!"he says running down to the room.

"Hello peeta,"his mom says,"katniss."

"Hi,Mrs mellark."

"Yo bro,"says nickel.

"Hey nickel!"

Then Delly and Thom arrive along with Gale and Madge.

"Hey guys!"we greet them.

"Happy birthday!"

Then I am whisked away by Delly and Madge. "You're pregnant!"they both say.

"Can every girl easily tell?"

"Yeah,pretty much."

"Congratulations! Peeta must be so happy!"Delly says.

"Yeah,he is."

"I so happy for you guys!"Madge says.

"Thanks,"I say.

"Dinner!"Peeta calls. We all go to the dining room and sit down. Finally haymitch arrives.

"Just in time."I say.

Peeta is at the head of the table,followed by me,prim,my mom,haymitch,wheat, melodie,nickel,peeta's mom,peeta's dad,Madge,Gale,Thom,Delly,Annie,and finnick. All the kids are sitting at their own table.

"I'd like to make a toast,"I say standing up. "To my loving husband, have a wonderful 25th birthday! I love you so much,and I hope to celebrate many more,to peeta!"I raise my glass and so do the others,saying to peeta.

"I would like to add my own words,thank you all of our friends and family,for coming and celebrating with us. I know that I'm very thankful and so are katniss,willow and this little one,"he says placing a hand on my stomach,"appreciate it."

The room is filled with gasps when he moved his hand and I look up to see a smirk on his face. That's so peeta,always dropping the bombs.

"Congratulations!"his dad says.

"Way to go peeta!"his brother says.

After we eat,peeta serves a beautiful cake! I probably could and would have eaten it myself if it weren't for everyone being there. After we all sit outside around the fire pit and talk about everything.

Through the glass door we can see the kids playing with legos and Anne along with willow add their dolls to the game. A while later,willow comes out and says,"mommy,will you put on a movie?"

"Sure sweetie."

I scoop her up onto my hip and go into the house to find that all the kids have blankets already laid out. "So what movie will it be?"

"The little mermaid!"Anne says.

"No! We watch that all the time!"he brother says.

"Princess movie!"Willow says.

"Superheroes!"says Leo.

"I wanna watch the one about the one with the monkey!"

"Okay,Okay,since you guys can't agree,what about the lion king?"

"Yeah!"they all say.

"Okay,get all comfy."I say as I start the movie. As I walk out,I turn the light off. They'll all be asleep soon anyway. When I go out,I sit on peeta's lap and cuddle into him.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I brought some wine!"Johanna says.

"I'll get us all some,except for preggers over there."

"None for me,"peeta says,"if katniss can't have any,neither will I."

"Don't do that peeta,I know you have a liking for white wine."

"It's good for you,"he says.

"Don't forget our birthday shots!"Johanna says.

Ahh,yes,Johanna brought the tradition of the birthday shots. The birthday girl or boy must do 10 shots. It's nearly impossible for me,haymitch does it without even getting drunk,same with Johanna. Peeta can get half way but then he usually can't go on. He's too drunk to function.

"Oh yeah..."

"Time for the shots!"Johanna says.

She pulls out the Jack Daniels and pours 10 shots. "Ready?"peeta asks.

"Yup!"we all say.

As peeta drinks we count.

"One!...Two!...Three!...Four!...Five!...Six!...Sev-"

That's as far as he gets before he stumbles into the chair he was sitting in. He passed his record. I kiss his cheek and wrap my arms around him as He holds up his shot glass. Then finishes the rest of the seventh shot.

"Seven!"

He coughs and smiles. "I-I-I beat myyyyy record!"

After cheering peeta and talking for a long time,peeta passes out leaning against the chair. "Lightweight!"haymitch laughs. I leave him there for a second as I walk out the ones who are still here,which are only our friends. The kids,of course,are all asleep as the movie plays. Slowly everyone picks up their sleeping child and tells me to tell peeta that they wish him a Happy birthday.

When finally everyone is gone,I tuck in willow. I go back outside to tuck in my other 'kid'. "Peeta, come on peeta,up to bed."I say.

He slowly gets up and follows me to bed. I tuck him in and go downstairs to finish cleaning up. Soon I hear him violently throwing up. I grab some medicine and water to bring him.

"I'm not doing that next year!"he says after.

"You say that every year. We all do."I laugh and bring him back to bed. This time I crawl in with him. "Happy birthday,peeta."I say but he doesn't reply because he is now completely knocked out.

I love my little lightweight peeta. My bread boy. My husband.


	40. the appointment

Katniss pov

Today we have a check up for baby #2. Peeta and I make our way to my mom's house to drop off willow and then go. As we walk over,I see prim holding the hand of some boy. Quickly I drop peeta's hand and run up to her.

"Prim!"I say.

"Oh,hey katniss. What are you doing here?"

"I'm making my way to the hospital. We have a check up."I say placing a hand on my growing stomach. Then I look over to see that the boy is Rory.

"Hi Rory,"I say.

"Hey katniss."

"Well,I have to go."I say then whisper so that only prim can hear. "You better not be going to the slag heap,because I do have a bow you know."

With that peeta and I make our way to the hospital. "I see you're being a protective sister."

"Well she is 19,and you remember what we were doing when we were 19."I say and shudder at the thought of her doing that now. She'll always be my little sister,i just can't think of her growing up,"God,she's grown up so much already."

"Yeah,she has." Peeta agrees.

"I can't believe that she's dating! Before we know it she could be getting married and having kids!"I look down at my stomach and place my hand on it. I feel a light kick when I do so. Peeta places his hand over mine and says,"I don't think they're doing any of that. It's prim after all. She's very smart and all about her studies. I don't think she would do anything that could put her future career on hold."

"Yeah,she isn't like us. Or at least I hope she's not."I say,"ugh,I don't want to have to think of this! I don't see how my mom didn't rip our heads off!"

"Don't worry,if ANY guy ever does anything like that I will definitely deal with him."

"Are we going to have to worry about things like this with willow?"

"I don't even want to think about our little girl growing up yet,we still have a lot of years. And if any boys try anything,I will most likely kill them."

"I fear for them,with us as parents."I say. He laughs and says"we know you'll be 'cleaning' your bow when she brings home a boy."

"Mmmmhmmm."

Peeta kisses my cheek and says,"let's not talk about this now."

"Okay."

When we get to the hospital we check in and wait until the nurse says,"katniss mellark."

We get up and follow the nurse to the room. When we are in she asks me to sit on the bed. I do as she says and then she tells me to lift up my shirt. Since we've already been through this once she doesn't explain what is going to happen. She puts the cool gel on my stomach and then puts the wand on it.

The screen lights up and on it there is a small little baby. It's still very small and not very defined,but it's there and alive. She presses a button and we hear the heart beat. Peeta smiles as we hear it.

"It's still to early to determine the sex,but I can tell you the due date is around February 21."

"Okay."Peeta says.

"Everything is gking good so far too. It's healthy. As long as you continue to eat healthy and don't do anything to hurt the baby,it should be fine."

She gives me some vitamins that I have to take and then we are done. When we get out,peeta leans into me and says,"I'm so happy we are out of that hospital."

I wrap my arms around him and say,"I know,and you don't have to go in there if don't want to."

"But I want to be with you when you into the check ups,I promise I'll be with you."

"I know you will."I say,"but you're okay? I don't want you to have a flashback."

"I don't either,but I have to be there."

"I want you there."

"I know,and I will."He says,"I just need to prepare so I don't have a flashback."

I know he's trying to hide it,but I can tell that he's on edge. He's fighting it. He's getting better at hiding it from me. "Wanna go home now?"I ask.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to pick up willow,then I'll meet you at home."

He nods and we continue towards home. When we come upon my mom's house,he kisses me and then leaves. From the window,I see him go to haymitch's house. I sigh and turn to find my mom holding willow,prim behind her.

"What is it? Where's peeta?"She asks.

"Flashback..."I sigh.

"Oh,I'm sorry dear."

"It's okay,haymitch is there with him. I'm just sad that he tried to hide it from me."I say on the verge of tears. "Damn pregnancy,it makes me so emotional!"I say as I wipe my tears.

"Mama? What's wrong mama?"willow says and reaches out to me. I take her from my mom and smile at her. "Mama's just worried,but it's okay. I love you,baby girl."

"I love you too,mama."

"I'll go ask haymitch how he is,"I say.

"No,I want you to stay here. I'll go."my mom says.

As I sit there,prim sits next to me. "So,how was today?"I ask.

"It was great!"she says.

"Great?that's all I get?"

"Well,he took me to a meadow and it was beautiful! And he said he loved me. I love him so much,he just gets me so well and I know that I can't live without him."

"You aren't rushing into this?"I ask.

"Katniss,we have been dating for 4 years now."She says. "I think he's going to propose soon."

I freeze. Prim getting married? It's just so unreal. She's so young! "Wow,"I say,"that's great!"

"I know!"prim says,"I can tell,he's been extra lovey,so I think it might happen soon."

She smiles and then says,"so,what about this little one?"She asks pointing to my stomach. "Healthy. I'm due in February."

I smile at my little sister and then willow asks me to play with her so I do. We sit on the floor playing with blocks when my mom returns. She has a bag in her hand and says,"you're staying here,they moved to your house so that he can see pictures but it's still bad. So you're staying here."

I start to argue but my mom points to my stomach and says,"you have to remember that it's not only you that you could put in danger." I sigh and say,"fine." That night after I put willow to bed,I sit with my mom and prim drinking hot chocolate.

"Are you okay?"She asks.

"Yeah,I'm fine. I'm just really worried about peeta."

"He'll be back to you soon."

"I know,but I'm afraid that this is going to happen every time we go to the hospital."

"Have him call Dr Auralius."my mom says.

"Okay,I'll do that."with that I get up and make my way to the same room that willow is asleep in.


	41. the call

Katniss pov

I'm giving Willow a bath when the phone rings. "Peeta!"I yell from in the bathroom,"can you get that?"

"Yeah,"he yells back from downstairs I'm guessing.

I go to was Willow' s hair and find that my fingers can't get through her curly hair.

"Willow,"I sigh, "you need to brush your hair everywhere or else you'll get knots!"

"But it's too hard."She whines.

"Hey,you're a Mellark, and you know what that means?"

"What?"

"It means that you push through the hard times,okay?"

"Okay."

"You're grandpa used to tell me that,instead he would say Everdean."

"I wanna see grandpa!"

"Sorry, hun, but grandpa has been gone for a long time. You're real grandpa, my dad, died in a mining accident when I was 11. "

"Oh,what about grandpa haymitch?"

"He was a guy who watched over your dad and I, but he isn't actually our dad, he's like one though, so that's why you call him grandpa haymitch."

"Come on, enough questions. It's time to get you dried up and in your pj's."

After I tuck her in, I go downstairs to the living room and curl up in a blanket. "Ugh!"I hear peeta sigh.

"Babe, what is it?" I say from the couch.

"I'm sorry, katniss."

I cross my arms and say,"what?" Angrily.

"Katniss,I didn't want to-"

"Peeta!"

He sighs. "We're going to the capitol for an interview."

"How did this happen?!"

"Plutarch was the one on the phone. Turns out news of your pregnancy travelled and he wants an interview. I told him no,that we didn't want any interviews especially with Willow. But then he put effie on the phone and she convinced me. Oh don't look at me like that! She said that she's sad we never see her and she really wanted to see Willow, but got caught up in work. She used her sad voice and I just couldn't say no to her."

"When?"

"Next week."

I'm still very mad at him but I understand. I let out an annoyed sound and march upstairs. Later when I've cooled down,I go back downstairs, mainly because I'm hungry.

Peeta is sitting at the table drinking what looks like some type of alcohol. Peeta rarely ever drinks, he doesn't like to. Unless it's at a party, or something is troubling him really bad.

I go to the cabinet and pull out a mug. After I make hot chocolate, I sit adjacent to him. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you."

"It's okay, I know your hormones are all wack."

"No, I'm not blaming the hormones on this. That was all me."

"It's okay."

"I want you to call Dr Auralius." I say.

"Katniss-"

"No, call him. If you're going to the capitol, I want you to make sure you have your medicine. Think about our daughter. So I want you to call him, especially after your flashback last week."

"How did you-"

"Peeta, I'm your wife. I can always tell when you have one."

"Fine, I will."

I kiss his cheek and can smell the alcohol on his breath. "And enough of this." I say taking the cup from him and pouring it down the sink.

"Now come to bed."I say.

He follows me up, and then crawls into bed with me. "I love you,peeta."

"I love you too,katniss."

* * *

><p>The time doesn't go slow enough because before we know it, it's time to go to the capitol. I'm getting Willow dressed while peeta grabs the bags for tonight. Peeta walks into the bathroom, where I am trying to get out the knots in her hair.<p>

"When we arrive in the capitol, I have to go to Dr Auralius' office. He said he wants to give me medicine and have a quick session with both of us."

"Olay."

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry baby, but I have to get these knots out."

"Let me."Peeta says.

He works at the knots one by one and soon her hair is all brushed.

"When my hair was kinda long,I had to deal with knots everyday."

"She does have your hair."I say,"I think I remember your shaggy hair."

"Yeah,it was long until wrestling season. Then I would cut it."

"I love your hair."I say running my fingers through it.

He kisses my cheek and then looks at the time. "We gotta go."

"Okay,"I sigh.

Peeta picks up willow and takes the bags. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry a bag?"

"Nope."

"Can I at least carry Willow?"

"I got her."

"Peeta, I'm only pregnant. I can carry our daughter. I'm already carrying a kid, it's just my job."

"But katniss,"he says.

"No, hand her over."

He hands her to me and gets a better grip on the bags. We board the train and since it's towards the night,we get to go to a compartment. "Look! Sparkly!"Willow says.

That night my arms wrap around peeta's neck while his arm is around me and the other on my bump, while somehow willow is wedged in between us.

We are woken up in the early morning by the horn signalling our arrival. I shake peeta awake and pick up a sleeping willow. She rests her head on my shoulder and snores lightly,her curls falling in her face. I smile at her innocence. Her safety. And most of all,her love.

"Ready?"peeta whispers.

I nod and follow him off the train. Effie is waiting at the platform for us. She looks good,her blonde hair and pretty face with only a few tiny wrinkles by her eyes. "Katniss! Peeta!"

Peeta shushes her and points to willow sleeping on me. "Oh! Sorry!"she whispers.

"We'll be good to my house,you can lay her down there."She says quietly.

In the car to go to effies, I fall asleep on peeta while he talks to effie.

"Katniss, katniss wake up."He says when we arrive at her house. I sit up groggily and look over to see that willow is still asleep. When we get into her house, I set willow on a soft couch next to me.

Her house reminds me a lot of the place where we were held before the games. I shiver at the thought. "Here,let me show you to the extra bedroom." She says.

I pick up willow and carry her to the room. Peeta brings the bags into the room and then says,"I'm going to talk to effie."

"Don't you think you should get some sleep before the interview? The more tired you are the more likely you are to have a flashback."

"You're right,I'll just go and thank her really quick."

"Okay."

The next morning, we wake up effie has dinner ready. She's actually a very great cook! I eat in happiness, this is the only thing happy about today. At 9:45 we leave for Dr Auralius' office...

A/N so I made a huge blunder! So that's why I have redone this chapter.


	42. the interview

Katniss pov

We leave for Dr. Aurelius' office. Peeta grips my hand as we walk in. His assistant leads us to a room where he is sitting at his desk.

"Peeta! Katniss! It's great to see you-oh and who is this little cutie?"

"This is Willow, our daughter."Peeta says.

"Well, hello Willow, I'm Dr Auralius, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi Dr. Auraliwus." Willow is so Peeta's child, so social.

She shakes his hand and then sits on the chair across from his desk. "Hello Peeta,"he says shaking his hand. "And congratulations, you two." He says.

"Thank you."Peeta says.

Peeta lifts up Willow and places her on his lap. I sit down in the other chair and place a hand on my stomach.

"So, you guys decided to have another baby, what made you decide that?"

"I've always wanted multiple kids, and Katniss loves Willow, so I was able to convince her that kids are wonderful to have especially multiple kids."

"It's true, kids are great to have." He agrees.

I smile at Willow as she plays with Peeta's hand. "Now, for the hard stuff...about your flashback. What happened?"

"We were in the hospital...it was the hospital that made me flip out. The machines, they were just like the ones that-that they used to hijack me."

I reach across and take his hand in mine. I can see the tears starting to form in his eyes as he looks over to me. Then he looks down at Willow who is still playing with his hand. He smiles and wipes his tears.

She wraps her tiny arms around his arm and hugs it. It's almost as if she knows he needs it. He kisses the top of her head and she looks up at him. "Daddy, why are you crying?"

"Daddy is just having a memory about a bad time. But it's okay sweetie, that's over and now my life is happy because I have you and mommy."

"Okay. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, pumpkin."He says, the pain still in his face.

"So how are you on flashbacks when it comes to Katniss."

"It's been a long time since I've hurt her. I usually can put the destructiveness into something that's not her."

"Good. Good. Now, what I'm mainly worried about is if you'll have a flashback during this interview."

"I don't think I will."

"Just in case, I have this extra strong medicine for you to take. I don't like to give it out because long term effects are unknown, however a few times would be fine."

"Okay."

"Let me see your arm."

"Uh."

"It's injected by needle."

I have to look away because I'm too queasy when I'm pregnant. When he's done I feel Peeta rub his hand on my back.

"Are you okay?"He asks.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just the needles..."I say.

"Sorry Katniss, I forgot pregnant women can get sick easily."

"It's no problem."I say.

"I would like to see you one more time before you go, but I would need it to be only you because it would be a session."

"Okay."

"It was nice meeting you Willow. And congratulations, again."

"Thank you." Peeta says.

Around 5 we head over to the studio where the interview is. The stage is so familiar I almost want to scream and run. But Peeta is there to gently rub my back and hold my hand. And Willow stands beside me, her hand in mine.

I place my hand on my stomach and Peeta places his over mine. I feel the baby kick as if it knows I'm worried. Peeta kisses my cheek and says,"are you okay?"

"Yes." I lie. But he doesn't buy it.

"Just relax."He says.

"Mommy, why is his hair green?"She asks.

"It's a fashion thing."I say.

That's when the music starts and Ceasar starts with his characteristic laugh. "Hello panem! Now tonight we have a very special surprise for you. Tonight we bring out your favourite star crossed lovers from district 12!"

The crowd goes wild and then Ceasar says,"ladies and gentlemen I give you Katniss and Peeta Mellark!"

We walk out and take a seat in the chairs across from him. Willow sits on Peeta's lap in a beautiful little dress that matches the colours of her father's eyes. She wears my golden mockingjay pin that I gave her.

"Welcome back, Katniss, Peeta. And who do we have here?"

"Its great to be back. This is Willow, our daughter."

"Hello, Willow. May I say that is a beautiful dress you are wearing tonight."

"Thank you! It's blue, my favourite colour."

"What's that on your shoulder?"

"It's a pin my mommy gave me. See? It's a mockingjay!"

"Indeed it is. So Willow, what do you like to do?"

"I bake with daddy and paint too. I also hunt with mommy!"

"Wow! Isn't that wonderful folks!"

"Well, Peeta, Katniss, you have a wonderful daughter. She has a great resemblance too."

"Thank you."

"So, Katniss, you're pregnant again, that's exciting. How is this pregnancy for you?"

"It's going pretty well. Peeta definitely makes it easy."

"How was your first pregnancy?"

"My fist was a little scary because it was so new, but I'm happy because I love my daughter more than anything."

"What made you guys decide to have another baby?"

"Well, I wanted another kid and Katniss agreed. She's giving me the life I've always wanted."Peeta says.

"Yours and Willows happiness is all I want."I say.

"Well isn't that beautiful folks. So how are your friends and family? Katniss how is your sister, prim?"

"Prim is doing wonderful and so is my mom."

"Peeta? How is your family?"

"Their good. My parents are retired from the bakery so I run it now."

"Ah, yes. Who wouldn't love some freshly baked bread from the Mellark Bakery!"

Everyone in the crowd cheers and then quiets down when he starts to speak again.

"How is haymitch, your old mentor?"

"He's good, he's still looking out for us and treats Willow like his granddaughter."

"That is so cute. So, do you know if this baby is a boy or a girl?"

"No, it's a surprise."Peeta says.

"Oh, that's sad to hear, I know everyone is excited about this baby."

"Well, sorry but it's a surprise."

I know this is a lie but I am so thankful for it. Peeta rubs my stomach and smiles at me.

"We hope to hear and see more of you. Ladies and gentlemen, the star crossed lovers and their daughter, Katniss, Peeta, and Willow Mellark!"


	43. AN im a beta please read

A/N I am happy to announce that I am now a beta! I officially made a beta profile and I will be happy to help with any hunger games stories that are not AU and are everlark! So please I am looking to help someone! :)


	44. home

Katniss pov

I wake up to Peeta shaking me.

"We're home, wake up."He says.

Home.

Oh how I've longed to be here. I've only been gone two days but it feels like forever. I breathe in the scent of coal dust, soup, and a hint of the forest. My forest. I pick up a sleeping Willow and follow Peeta home.

When we turn on the light, we are greeted by all our family and friends.

"Surprise!"My mom says to me.

"What's all this?"

"We know how hard going to the capitol is, so we figured we would welcome you home." Prim explains.

"Thank you, little duck,"I say. She hugs me and says,"Can I talk to you, Katniss? For a second?"

"Sure!"

She pulls me down the hall and I look back to see Peeta greeting everyone.

"So what is it?"I ask.

"Rory proposed!"she says happily.

"Prim!"I say happily and hug her. "Congratulations! This is so amazing."

"Thanks...there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"So, um...I uh...we had...sex."She says the last part just a little louder than a mumble.

"Prim!"

"I know, I know." She says blushing and looking at her feet.

"I feel so ashamed, I know I shouldn't have but...I did."

"Come here."I say and pull her into a hug. "I know how you feel...I felt like that at first with Peeta, the only difference is you and mom walked in after."

She giggles and says,"yeah, I remember. But I also thought the thought of sex was ridiculous back then."

"When did you get so grown up?"I ask.

"I don't know, it just kinda happened..."

"So, do you know when you want the wedding?"

"Well, we've been talking about it and decided that we want a spring wedding, and we want an actual wedding. I want you and Peeta to be the witnesses when we sign the papers.

"Oh, Prim!"I say as my emotions take over. I wipe my tears and smile at her, whispering,"thank you."

"I also want you to be my maid of honour."

"So how are you having the wedding?"I ask.

"Mom told me about what her mom's wedding was like. It was how the merchants used to do it. They would have a ceremony where we will exchange rings and vows, then we go home and do the toasting with everyone and eat cake."

"Wow, that sounds wonderful."

"I want Peeta to make the cake, I know he will make it perfect."

"Wow, Prim, I just can't believe this is happening!"

"We should return to the party," she says.

"Okay, little duck," it almost sounds weird calling her that because she isn't little anymore. She's grown up. It's weird because I practically raised her and now she's all grown up. I wipe a proud tear from my eye and excuse myself to the bathroom, however I really make my way to my room.

Five minutes later, there's a knock on the door and Peeta pokes his head in. "You okay, Katniss?"He asks.

"Yeah..."

"No, what's wrong?"He says more sternly.

"Peeta, Prim is all grown up."I simply say. He walls in the room and wraps his arms around me. I lean into them and he says,"you always knew this was going to happen, she was bound to sometime."

"I know, but it's just, she's my little sister. I raised her and now she's all grown up."

"I know it's hard, but think about it, she's going to have a great life. It's just beginning. Rory makes her happy, he's like me to you."

"She told you?"

"Yeah, and I am so happy to make the cake for her."

"We can talk tonight, but people are probably wondering where we are so let's go back downstairs, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Peeta."

"I love you too,Katniss."

When we go back, I am greeted by Peeta's mom playing with Willow. "Katniss," she calls.

"Yeah?"

"So, I was wondering if Willow could come stay a night at her grandparents house?"

"I'll talk to Peeta,"I say.

"Okay."

When I find Peeta, I go up to him and say. "Your mom wants Willow to spend the night with her and your dad."

"Okay."He says.

"Your okay, with it?"I ask.

"Yeah, they treat their grandchildren much differently than they do their real children. Plus I know my dad has been dying to have her over. He loves his grandchildren."

I look down at my bump and rub it. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

I go up to his mom and say,"sure, if she wants to."

"Willow, do you want to spend the night with grandma and grandpa?"

"Okay!"she says.

"I'll bring her by tonight," I say. She nods.

As I walk into the kitchen, I am stopped by Delly.

"Hey, Delly."

"What's wrong Katniss?"She asks.

"Nothing's wrong."I say.

"Are you sure?"She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay,"she says unconvinced.

After everyone has let, it leaves just Peeta and I. I go to pack Willows's bag while Peeta plays with her. When I come downstairs, I say to Peeta,"ready to take her?"

"Yeah,"he says scooping her up. "But first I have to tickle her!"

"Noooo!"she squeals.

I laugh at all the excitement, and I think the baby realizes there's something going on because it is kicking like crazy the more I laugh.

"Okay, we gotta get this munchkin to your parents house."I say.

"You got lucky pumpkin!"Peeta says.

Willow laugh a and says,"I'll tickle you,daddy!"and tickles him.

Peeta laughs as she tries to tickle him. Then he puts he on his shoulders and says,"time to go."...


	45. sleep overs

Peeta pov

Katniss, Willow, and I make our way to my parents house. We knock and the door and wait until the sound of footsteps come to our ears. My dad opens the door with a warm smile.

"Peeta! Willow! Katniss! Come in, come in!"he greets us. I see Katniss smile at my dad as we walk in. He gives me a pat on my shoulder and hugs Katniss also giving her a kiss on the cheek. He picks up Willow and says"hi, my little Willow tree."

She hugs him and says,"hi, grandpa!"

I smile and wrap an arm around Katniss. I look to see her rubbing her stomach unconsciously. That's when my mom walks in. "Peeta, Katniss, how are you?"

"Good mom, what about you?"

"Just peachy."She says.

"Hi, Willow!"she says running up to her grandchild and kissing her cheek. My mom and dad talk to us for a while and then we leave. I could tell that Katniss still isn't very comfortable with my mom. I'm surprised that she's letting Willow stay there. But yet again, my dad is there and she does like my dad.

"Are you okay?"I ask her.

"Yeah."

"Katniss."

"What?"She says a little too fakely.

"I know when you're lying."

"Peeta, I don't really want to talk about it."She says sighing.

"Katniss-"

With that her hormones take over and her temper shows.

"I don't want to talk about it!"she yells stomping up the stairs. I take a seat on the couch and sigh. Now I've made her angry. When I walk into our room, the first thing I notice is that she still looks mad. She angrily rips off her clothes and makes her way to the bathroom to shower.

Normally I would run to her and make her talk to me, but we're both exaughsted from today that I just let her be and change.

I drift off before she gets out of the shower but I wake up when she gets into bed. I roll over and pull her into me. I can tell that she has cooled down because she allows it.

The next morning I wake up to the sun light hitting my face. I look over at Katniss, who I expected to be sleeping, but isn't. She looks over at me and says with a sad face,"I'm sorry, Peeta. I let my hormones take over and I over reacted. I'm sorry for getting so mad and taking it out on you. You don't deserve that."

"It's okay,Katniss. I understand. Is this about my mom?"I ask.

She quiet for a little as she picks at her nails. Finally she lets out a sigh and says,"yeah..."

I kiss her cheek and decide to change the subject.

"Are you hungry?"

"Very."

"Come on. Let me make you some breakfast."Then I bend down to her stomach and place a hand on it saying,"how does that sound, baby?"

She giggles as I feel little movements hit my hand.

"It always goes crazy when you speak to it. Every word you say elicits a kick from it.I think it knows who it's daddy is."

I smile brightly at her as I stand up. "What about when I do this?"I ask and suck on her neck. "Mmmhmmm, it loves that."She moans.

I smile at this new game. I lightly bite her shoulder and she says,"yep."

Then I plant kisses all over her back. I swoop her up quick surprises her. She lets out a gasp and lightly slaps my arm. I just laugh and carry her out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

When I get to the stools, I set her down in it and kiss her lovingly.

"What will it be?"I say in a formal voice. She giggles and says,"hmm, I'm not sure. However I hear that these, whatchamacallit,oh yes! Cheese buns! I heard they are favourable."

"Indeed they are. I've been told I have very nice buns,"I say winking.

She just laughs harder and says,"yes, they are very nice. If they weren't I might not be pregnant right now."

"Happy to exceed to your expectations."

"Well, I'm happy to say you do."

I finish making her buns and after we eat we decide to talk a walk to her mom's house. Her mom is very happy to see us. Prim is too. Prim and I get into a conversation about what to do with her cake and I'm very excited to make it. It will be perfect. Anything for my sister-in-law.

Around 12 Katniss decides that she isn't feeling very well so I take her home.

"Should I go get Willow?"I ask.

"Sure."

I arrive at my parents house after a quick walk. My brother is the one who answers the door.

"Hey, Peets."

"Hi, Wheat."

"I was just telling Willow a story about how you used to to play with the dough and make people instead of make the bread."

I laugh at the memory but then remember that it always ended with a beating. I walk inside and find Willow baking with my dad. As soon as I walk into the kitchen she says,"Daddy! Look I'm baking!"and runs to me. I smile and pick her up in a hug.

"Hi, pumpkin!"

I kiss her cheek and say,"I love you."

"I love you too,daddy."

She wraps her arms around my neck and my dad asks,"where's Katniss?"

"She wasn't feeling well,"I say,"morning sickness."

"That's too bad. Tell her I hope she feels better. I remember your mom used to get really sick when she was pregnant."

"Yeah, I couldn't stand to be in the same room as some of the spices. Especially with you,"she says,"you definitely caused me problems."

"Oh. Well, I have to be getting back to Katniss. Willow, say bye to everyone."

"Bye, grandpa. Bye grandma. Bye uncle wheat."

I smile at her and then we leave after they say bye. When I get back, Katniss is laying on the couch asleep.

I wake her up and she smiles when she sees Willow.

"Did you have fun?"She asks sleepily.

Willow nods her head eagerly and says,"I did, Mommy."

"Good, I love you."

"I love you too."She says hugging Katniss. I smile lovingly at my two girls as Katniss holds her.


	46. Daddy day

Peeta POV

Katniss and Prim are out dealing with wedding things so I'm staying home to be with Willow. I wake up to her jumping on my bed saying,"daddy! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Morning baby girl." I say and pull her to come lay down with me. She cuddles and we end up sleeping for a little longer. When we wake up again, she pulls me to the kitchen and asks me to make her pancakes.

"What type of pancakes, pumpkin?"I ask. She thinks about it for a while and then finally says,"blueberry!"

"Wanna help me?"

"Okay!"

She runs to me and I pick her up and set her on the counter. I pull out all the ingredients and set them on the counter. I let her help me measure out the ingredients and pour it in the bowl. Then she goes to pour the flour and makes a mess. I pick up a bit of flour and blow it at her getting it everywhere. She giggles and does the same to me.

We get flour everywhere! She has it in her hair and eyebrows. I can feel it in mine too. We finish making the pancakes and eat them. After I scoop her up and say,"I better give you a bath, or else daddy will be in trouble."

She smiles and I bring her up a bath. As I wash her hair she splashes, getting water all over me, but I'm okay with it. I let her play in the water.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" She asks.

"She's with Aunt Prim."

"Can we see her?"

"Hmmm...I'm not sure. I know they're busy but maybe they'll want to have lunch with us. How's that sound?"

"Please daddy?"

"How about we call her."

She nods and I lift her out of the tub and into a towel. I give her clothes and let her dress herself and then tell her that I have to take a shower so I have her play on my bed with a toy as she watches her favourite cartoon.

I take a quick shower, making sure to get all the flour out of my hair. When I'm dressed I go out and give Willow a piggyback ride to the phone downstairs. Then I set her on the counter and dial the number. I put it on speaker and we wait for someone to pick up.

"Peeta?" Katniss says.

"Hi, babe."

"So why'd you call? Is Willow okay?"

"Hi mommy!"

"You're on speaker."I say.

"Hi, baby girl! I love you."

"I love you too, mommy."

"So what did you and daddy do?"

"We baked pancakes and then I took a bath."

"Wow! I bet they were delicious, huh?"

"Yep!"

"So tell mommy why you wanted to call her."I say.

"Mommy, do you want to have lunch with us? You and aunty prim?"

"Sure! We could use a break."

"Meet us at the restaurant at noon."I say.

"Okay."

"I love you,Katniss."I say.

"I love you too, Peeta."

"I love you, Willow."

"I love you, mommy."

"Bye,"we say at the same time to Katniss.

"Bye,"she says and then hangs up.

"So, what do you want to do know?"

"Goose! I wanna see goose!"

"Grampa Haymitch?"

She nods happily.

"Lets see if the old fart is awake."

She puts on her boots and jacket and then takes my hand. I lead her to Haymitch's house and find that he is out feeding his geese.

"Gooses!" Willow says.

"Hi, Haymitch."I say.

"Hey,"he says as he lets us in the pen. He smiles at Willow and picks her up.

"Hi, grandpa!"

"Hey little munchkin!" She giggles as he tickles her and then says,"here to feed the geese?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Good, can't take care of them by myself."

He hands her the bread and she rips it up and throws it to the geese as she sits on top of the gate.

"So, where's Mrs Preggers?"

"She's with Prim."

"Oh, wedding shit?"

"Grandpa! That's a bad word!" Willow scolds.

I laugh as she gives him a glare that she's obviously picked up from Katniss. He says,"sorry little one."

"She's picked that up from Katniss."He says pointing at her glare, seeing what I see. I smile and say,"yeah, she's picked up a lot from her. Especially her stubbornness."

We stay and visit with Haymitch until it's time for us to meet Katniss at the restaurant. When we get there I ask for a table for 5, just in case her mom comes too. We wait until they bring us to a table and wait.

We're at a small little restaurant. It's bear themed and its a great place to go for lunch as a family. Whenever the door opens, I look and hope it's Katniss. About the third time the door opens, Katniss, Prim, and Rory walk in. I guess I should have thought about him.

I wave at her and she smiles at us. Katniss takes a seat next to me and then leans over to kiss me. Then she reaches across me to kiss Willow. "Mommy, I fed the gooses!"

"That's wonderful, baby."She says.

Katniss places a hand on her stomach and says,"I'm glad you called us, the baby is quite hungry."

I let out a light laugh and press my hand to her stomach. Willow leans over and says,"hi baby." We smile at her and then I turn to Katniss and ask,"did you get a lot done?"

"Yeah, we decided where it was going to be and made the guest list, what food is going to be there, the time, and the colours."

"What do you still have to do?"I ask.

"We still need to get decorations, invitations, dresses, a pastor, the rings, the vows, the marriage license...ect." Prim explains.

"Well, congratulations, you guys."

"Thank you!"they say in unison.

"We hope to have a happy marriage like you two." Rory says. Katniss and I smile at him and say,"that means a lot."

"And to raise beautiful kids like little Willow." Prim says.

"Thank you."I say.

Willow beams at her. I look over at Katniss and I notice that she looks very tired. "Hey, are you okay? You look exhausted."

"I'm just a little tired." She says waving it off.

"Try not to get too stressed,"I say reminding her of the baby growing inside her. She nods and leans over on me.

After we eat, Katniss, Prim, and Rory leave to finish what they have as I take Willow's hand and lead her to our home.


	47. the baby gender

Katniss pov

Today Peeta and I have a doctor's appointment. Today we find out the gender. I drop Willow off with Haymitch today. She's been dying to stay with him this week. All I hear is,"can I go to grandpa's house?"

So last night at dinner we asked Haymitch to watch her. He was glad to watch her. Those two have a connection that Peeta and I will never understand, I guess he really is a grandpa to her.

"Ready to go to grandpa's?"I ask.

"Yes!"

"Okay," Peeta says,"we've got a doctor's appointment to get to. Let's go!"

Peeta takes Willow's hand and mine. We walk over to Haymitch's house and when we get there, we walk through the door. His house is oddly clean. He only cleans it during rare times. Although it has been cleaner since he's stopped drinking because of Willow.

"Haymitch!"I yell. I walk through the house that mirrors mine and Peeta's. It looks like he actually used products to clean it, and he fixed his phone. Even the curtains have been renewed.

"In here!"he yells.

We walk into one of the extra rooms to see Haymitch making a bed, with clean sheets!

"Are you dying?"I ask confused.

"Nope!"he says with a grin.

"Are you sick?"

"Nope."

"Are you even Haymitch?"

"Last time I checked."

"Then why-"

I'm cut off by the door opening and I hear,"Hello, Hello!"in a familiar cheery voice.

"EFFIE!"I say happily.

"Oh! Darling look at you! Your glowing! And Peeta! You've become such a handsome man. Oh! Willow you've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"I thought this was supposed to be a surprise haymitch?"She says.

"It was, and is. They were just dropping Willow off before they go to an appointment."

"Effie, we've missed you so much!"Peeta says hugging her. She smiles and says,"it's so great to see you all again."

"So, tell me all about the baby."

"We really would love to stay and chat but we do have an appointment. How long are you here for?"

"A week."

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up then."

"Okay, my darlings. See you later."

Peeta and I make our way to the hospital for our check up. I can feel Peeta practically bursting with excitement. "So what do you think it is?"

"I honestly don't know, but if I had to guess I'd sayyyyy...a boy."

"I kinda have a feeling it's a boy."

"I hope for a boy, I would love to have a little you running around."

"I think a little boy version of you would be nice."

"But I've always loved your eyes and adored your blond curls."

"But I've always loved your beautiful mysterious eyes."

"My seam grey eyes?"

"They weren't just any seam eyes, yours are different. You've never been just a seam girl."

"I never thought I would marry a merchant, I always figured that IF I were to get married I would have ended up in the seam. A childless seam woman. But that was before our games. Before I also wouldn't believe that I would be married to you with a child and one on the way."

"When I used to think of you, you were only a dream. Intangible. But now, I couldn't be happier. You letting me live the dream I always wanted." He leans down and kisses me. Then wipe the tears from my eyes. I don't know if it's pregnancy horemones or the fact that what he said was beautiful and heartfelt.

"I love you, Katniss."

"I love you too, Peeta."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

We walk in and I take a seat while Peeta signs us in. When I sit down, I notice a very nervous couple next to me. It's obviously their first time. I remember our first time. How nervous but excited I was.

Peeta comes to sit next to me. He takes my hand in his while his other hand rubs my stomach. I can feel the baby kicking a squirming and I'm sure he can too. He lets out a laugh and then leans down to kiss it.

"Is this your first child?"

I turn to the lady next to me and her face changes from confusion to excitement.

"Your Katniss Everdean!"

"Mellark-I'm Katniss Mellark now, and no this is our second child."

"Oh, sorry...is it scary in there?"

"At first, bit as soon as you hear the heart beat its all okay."

"Thank you so much, so-"

"Katniss Mellark!"the nurse cuts her off.

"It was nice to meet you in person."

"You too."I say.

We are lead to a room and we sit and wait for the doctor to come. This time there is no fear, just excitement. When our doctor comes in she greets us with a smile and asks how we're doing. Peeta answers with a polite smile as he says we're good.

"So, ready to find out the gender?"

"Yep!"

"Okie dokie. I'll start up the machine and Katniss, you know what to do."

I nod and lift my shirt so she can put on the gel. She does everything she usually does and the screen lights up. It's a good thing we wanted to know what the baby is because the picture that pops up, is one of a spread eagle baby that is unmistakably a boy.

"Well, it's obviously a boy,"She says.

Peeta smiles and kisses my cheek. "A boy!"he cheers.

"Congratulations!" The doctor says.

We finish our appointment and on our walk home Peeta says,"any ideas on names?"

"I kinda have an idea..."

"Can I hear this idea?"

"Of course! So with Willow we decided on a plant themed name. When we were thinking of her name we agreed that a boy would be bread themed."

"I remember."

"So I was thinking of your middle name."

"Rye?"

I nod sheepishly.

"I love that idea!"

"Ready to go tell everyone?"I ask.

"Yes I am,"he says with a big grin


	48. new years resolution

Happy New year's!

It's been a wonderful year of writing and its all thanks to you! Everyone who takes the time to read my stories, this is to you- you're the reason that I want to write. I love writing and I love reading, but the thing that gives me the biggest smile is seeing that someone has followed or reviewed my story because that means that I have touched someone's life with my writing. It means that I've entertained someone and that makes me happy, so my new years resolution is I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE AND WRITE MY STORIES, I WILL BRING AT LEAST THREE NEW STORIES TO FANFICTION, AND FINALLY I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS-GET 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY.

HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	49. shopping centre

Katniss pov

Peeta, Prim, Rory,my mom, Willow, and I all make our way to the shopping centre that was created when they rebuilt 12. It was mad a little later than everything so it's a tad nicer. Prim and I go to the Bridal Shoppe while Peeta and Rory go to get suits and Rory's tuxedo. A few of Prim's friends meet us there but she's not having too many people in the wedding.

Madge and their three kids arrive. Aspen is 7 and Aaron is 5, Anna is 3. Madge is pregnant with another boy. She plans on naming him Andrew. She's barely showing even after three kids, where I am as big as a whale with my second.

"Okay,"Prim says,"we're finding bridesmaid dresses!"

I smile at my sister and her excitement.

We all are supposed to grab a dress. Madge finds a beautiful lace ropes dress that has an old fashion look to it in a baby blue. I find a strapless floor length dress that has a Sweetheart neck line and criss cross wrap around the boobs, then flows down. It's in a nice lilac colour. Her friends find silvery dresses that are low in the back and high in the front.

"They're all so pretty! But I think I like the dress that Katniss chose the best, and in that colour too. Actually I want lilac and a dark purple, so every other girl will have the same colour."

The ladies at the shop take each one of us and take measurements. I tell the one who is helping me that I'll be 9 months pregnant when the wedding happens so she gives me extra boob area and since the dress flows out, there's not too much to worry about around.

Willow comes out in the cutest dress ever, also in lilac. There aren't words to describe how cute she looks. Prim just looks so happy about everything. After buying the dresses and having them shipped to our houses, we go to meet the boys. Peeta, Rory, and Gale all come to meet us in front of a smoothie shop. We decide to stop for some smoothies, and let me just say that they are amazing!

As we sit there Gale says,"dang, catnip, you look like you're about to pop!"

"I know! Can you believe I still have a month and a half left?"

"Boy or girl?"

"A boy."

"Oh that's cool, how's Willow about all this?"

"She seems pretty happy about this, she talks to my tummy some times, it's so cute!"

"That's good, I remember Aspen wouldn't go near Aaron for a while. I don't think he liked it when he whined so he never would come close enough-Aaron Mathew Hawthorne! Get down from there!" Gale gets up to get Aaron and Aspen who are climbing on a statue near where we sit.

"I told you two to not climb on that,"he scolds as he brings the two boys who are blaming it on each other.

"Sit,"there mom says sternly. The two boys instantly shut up and sit in a chair next to Willow. Peeta and I are lucky because Willow listens and doesn't talk back. Most of the time. She has her stubborn moments.

"So now what?"Prim asks.

"Peeta and I are going to the Baby Boutique,"I announce.

"I want to go with you,"my mom and Prim say.

"We're going to go to the grocery store,"Madge says.

"Okay,"Prim says,"see you later, she waves as they get up and leave. We get to the Baby Boutique that is across from the herb garden where my mom goes to get all her herbs. Prim helps me pick out all sorts of cute boy clothes.

Peeta finds several clothes in our favourite colours. And we decide on a bedding that matches Peeta's eyes. I just love that colour. I think it's my second favourite colour. We decide that we'll have his blankets in Orange and green to swaddle him in.

Prim picks out a shirt that says 'my auntie's little man' and Peeta finds a onesie that says 'daddy's mini me'. I find one that says 'mommy's little monster' and has an adorable little picture of a monster.

By the time we're done, this baby will have everything he'll need. Peeta runs into an art store real quick and comes out with several things of paint for the mural and wooden letters that spell out Rye.

"So what are you doing for this mural?"

"I was thinking of having the sun set over the ocean and the beach, then having the beach lead to a forest."

"I love that idea, Peeta."

"Good, because when Finnick and Annie come, they're bringing me a picture of the beach and ocean."

"Oh! When are they coming?"I ask with excitement.

"Next month, then they are staying with us for a week before the wedding."

"Really?! I can't wait to see them!"I say and hug him. Peeta happily wraps his arms around me and says,"yep, and they can't wait to see you either. Finn and Anne are just bursting with excitement, they can't wait to see Auntie Katniss."

"Aw Finn and Anne! I just love those two! And Finnick and Annie I love them too!"

"Uncle Finnick?" Willow pipes up.

"They're coming next month," Peeta says.

"Yay!"

"I don't think you've met Finnick and Annie," Prim says to Rory. He shakes his head and says,"I've only heard of them, they we're victors. And Finnick was in the quell With you guys,"he motions to us.

We nod not wanting to think about that time. "They're amazingly nice,"Prim says,"you'll love them."

I can see a hint of fear in his eyes, he's remembering that they are killers. Like Peeta and I. Only he doesn't look at us like that. But he's seen us kill before.

"Don't be nervous,"I say to reassure him.

He gives me a thankful smile and nods.

"I can't wait for you to meet them,"Prim says excitedly.

Soon we make our way back to the house and I find that my dress has been delivered already. "Oh look! My dress is here!"I say. Peeta comes around the corner from Rye's future room and says,"let me see it on you."

"Well, I probably won't fit right, it's supposed to be for when I'm 9 months."

"Please!"he says with a puppy dog face.

"Fine,"I sigh and go into the bathroom to change. I come out and have to hold up the breast area because mine aren't that big yet. The dress flows out from my stomach, essentuating my stomach. He gasps when I walk out.

"You look so beautiful!"he says. The look on his face tells me exactly how he sees me. He truly thinks I'm beautiful and a little arousing. He walks up and kisses me,"you are so beautiful."He repeats.

"Thank you,"I say,"I'm excited for the wedding."

"With you in that dress, I'm excited."He says with a wink. I smile and kiss him.

"I'm going to get out of this,"I say getting dressed in the comfortable clothes I have.

I make my way back to the living room and allow my self to sleep because I'm truly exhausted from today.


	50. Prim's wedding

Katniss pov

I wake up to the feel of Peeta not being in bed . My groggy mind is very confused until I hear chatting downstairs. Finnick! Annie!

I practically run downstairs. When I get into the kitchen, Finnick says,"Katniss! I was wondering when you would awake from that slumber." He smiles.

"You try carrying a baby for nearly 9 months, it's tiring." I say placing a hand on my stomach, another on my lower back. He just laughs and says,"ya, know, I totally know. I carried these two for 9 months-it was horrible!"

I laugh so hard I nearly pee as Finnick rubs his stomach and mimics the way I'm standing. "Finnick! Stop I can't breathe!" I laugh. I notice the others laughing just as hard.

"Uncle Finnick, you're silly!" Willow says as she walks in the room with her cousins.

"Auntie Katniss!"I hear before I'm nearly knocked over by Finn and Anne. "Whoa kids, don't run her over,"Annie warns. I just smile at them. Then I notice a sour face on Finn.

"What's wrong, bud?"

"I can't hug you right! Just like when mommy was having her,"he says pointing to his sister.

"Don't worry, in a couple of weeks you'll be able to hug me right." He nods.

"So, Kat, how's it feel being nearly 9 months preggers?"

"Not too good actually. But that part was expected at least."

"How are your ankles?" Annie asks.

"Swollen, not as swollen as when I was pregnant with Willow."

"Your lucky, when I was pregnant with Anne, my ankles were so swollen!"

"My back always hurt with Willow."

Peeta starts to rub my back as I say this. I can't help but smile at the gesture. He kisses my cheek and I say,"thank you, my back was hurting me."

He gives me a sad smile.

"I never liked being pregnant, my stomach always got in the way. But I guess I'll just have to deal with it..."

"Wait-are you saying you're pregnant, Annie?"Peeta asks.

She lets out a happy noise and nods.

"Wow, congratulations!" I say.

"Thank you." They say.

* * *

><p>"Wow you look so beautiful!" Peeta says.<p>

Today is the day of the wedding. My hair is being done by one of Prim's friends. We're at my mom's house getting ready and all the guys are supposed to be at Rory's house but I called Peeta to bring me some shoes. My ankles are so swollen that I can't fit them in the heels. Peeta, of course, looks incredibly handsome in the suit he's wearing. I could just melt. When he flashes me a smile I know he knows what I'm thinking about. I have to admit, my sex drive has been crazy lately. I'm sure I've exhausted Peeta.

He leans in and kisses me lightly on the mouth and then leaves, setting my shoes by the door. "Okay, time to get you in your dress,"her friend Lela says. She helps me up and into the dress. It fits perfectly around the stomach, but my boobs have grown nearly twice the size they were before, so the breast area is a little tight. Luckily my mom is there to help fix it as much as she can.

"It's not as much as you need, but it's a lot better than before."

"Thanks mom. Where's Prim?"

She's in her room, said she wanted to be alone for a little bit, but I think you should go talk to her."

I nod and make my way to her room.

I knock as I open it,"hey little duck." I say which causes her to smile.

"Hey, Katniss. You look beautiful."

"No as beautiful as you. Prim what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, everything's perfect. Nothing ever goes perfectly."

"I used to think like that. But sometimes, there are those moments when everything does go perfect. Today will be one of those moments."I say.

"Thanks, Katniss."

"Now, let's go get you in your dress!"

She nods and allows me to lead her to mom who has her dress. I plant a kiss on her cheek and hug her before letting her walk in the room. I help her into her dress and watch as her friend does her makeup and hair.

"Wow," I say breathlessly,"Prim, you look so grown up and beautiful. I guess you aren't really my 'little duck' anymore."

"I'll always be your 'little duck',"she says.

My eyes start to water and so do hers.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. I hope to have a marriage like you and Peeta."

"That means so much to us both."

"It's time,"my mom says.

We make our way to the spot that Prim wanted her wedding which was the meadow. I hear chatting of her friends and family and wait for my cue. Peeta is the one walking with me. Her other bride's maids go before us until it our turn to go. Peeta holds his arm out like a gentleman and I take it. He leans into kiss me before it's our turn to walk.

At a slow pace, we walk through the isle. We go to our spots and wait for Prim and Haymitch to walk down. I think it's so sweet that she asked Haymitch to walk her. He's watched over her too. And everyone loves Prim.

She looks so perfect as she walks down. I still can't believe how mature she is. I feel myself smiling so much it hurts. Finally she reaches Rory with tears in her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Who gives this bride away?"

"I do." Haymitch says.

"Marrige is..." The pastor gives off a long speech, using verses from the bible and his own little part. Finally they say their beautiful vows. Prim is in happy tears as she holds his hands. I look over and Peeta and I make eye contact. He smiles at me as I smile at him.

I start to feel some discomfort in my lower back and my eyes go wide. No this is NOT happening now! Peeta catches that and his eyes go wide too. He raises an eyebrow and I nod. The colour in his face drains.

I feel it again and bite my lip. I can feel Rye kicking me hard and its very uncomfortable. I hate to feel this way but I hope it's over soon because I really need to sit down. It's possible that I could just be Braxton Hicks. I really hope it's just those. Finally it's time for us to walk back down the isle. Peeta and I link arms again and he has to do a lot to help from falling over.

When we are out of view from everyone else Peeta says frantically,"Katniss, we gotta get you to a hospital Katniss!"

"No, I'm not leaving Prim's wedding, I need to be here. We still have the reception and I'm the maid of honour so I have to give a speech and I can't let Prim down!"

"Katniss, you're in labour!"

"We don't know that!"

"Katniss!"

"No! I refuse. Now help me to the building that the reception is in."

He groans and obliges. When we get to the building that my mom, Peeta, and I decorated earlier. My mom, Gale, Madge, and Hazelle are in their setting up the last touches. Peeta pulls out a chair for me and says,"sit, relax. Please."

"But-"

"If you won't let me take you to the hospital, then you need to sit and do nothing."

"Hospital?" My mom asks worridly.

"Katniss might be in labour."

"Katniss is in labour?!"

"MIGHT be in labour."

"Katniss-"

"I'm not leaving."

With that the guests arrive and Willow comes with Finnick and Annie. Peeta helps me move from the chair I'm in to the special table for the wedding party. Peeta sits next to me and Willow sits on his lap.

Dinner is served to us so luckily I don't have to get up. I'm sure to take deep breaths until dinner is over and its time for our speeches. I'm first.

"Prim, you are my little duck. It's so weird to see you grow up. I've watched you grow up and I couldn't be prouder. And if anyone is going to marry you, I'm happy it's Rory. I've also seen Rory grow up over the years and I've come to love him like my brother. I love you and congratulations."

Prim flashes a huge smile with tears and hugs me.

"I love you too, Katniss."

The other speeches seem to go on and then it's time for the bouquet throw. I watch as she happily throws it and her friend catches it. I groan as I feel my water brake. Peeta can tell because he's already in motion. As we make our way to my mom, Prim catches sight of me.

"Katniss! Katniss what's wrong?!"

"I'm so sorry Prim."

"Katniss, I don't understand-"

"I'm in labour."

"Oh shit." Haymitch says.

"Really?"My mom says.

I bend over in pain and Peeta scoops me up and literally runs to the hospital. A nurse gets me into a bed and a doctor is soon there checking how far along I am.

"Looks like you're 5 inches already. It should be soon."

After an a few minutes, the door opens and Prim comes in, still in her dress along with Rory. "Prim, what are you doing? You should be at your wedding!"

"We ended it early. I wanted to be with you."

"Oh, Prim-"

"Katniss, you are important and I want to know you and the baby are okay."

"Is Willow with Finnick and Annie?"

"Yeah, they're in the waiting room."

"I want to go home, I don't want to have it here. Take me home, I want mom to deliver him. Come on."

"Katniss-"

"No, I'm leaving this damn hospital now!" I say getting up. No one puts up a fight, knowing they'll lose. My mom is just walking down the hall when I turn the corner.

"Mom, I want you to deliver the baby. At home."

Peeta picks me up and carries me home. Then when we're home, he along with everyone else who came helps set up the room. Peeta helps me out of my dress and into the bed. Prim walks in dressed in sweats and a jacket. Peeta tells me he is going to change

I lay there in pain. Peeta comes back in sweats and a T-shirt and sits next to me on the bed. Prim sits on Rory's lap in a chair next to me. "Rory, do you want to borrow some clothes so you don't have to be in your tux. It might be a while." Peeta says. He nods and Peeta leads him to his room for some clothes.

"Where's Willow?"I ask.

"Annie is helping her out of her dress."

"Okay."

"Prim, I'm so sorry I ruined your wedding,"I say.

"Katniss,"she says with a little laugh,"you didn't ruin my wedding! My nephew is being born on the day of my wedding, that's amazing!"

"So you're sure I didn't ruin it?"

"No, you didn't ruin it at all."

"Prim-ahhhhhhhh!"I groan as a contraction hits. Peeta takes my hand and I grip it. "I need to check you,"my mom says.

"8, this baby is coming fast."

"Peeta, will you massage my back?"

"Of course!"he says and moves to sit behind me. His hands rub and massage the pain in my back. It doesn't go away but it definitely helps. I end up falling asleep for how long, I'm not sure. But when I wake up I'm in terrible pain and I can tell that it's nearly time. Peeta is snoring in my ear, Prim is asleep in Rory's arms as they lay on a couch that was moved in here. My mom sits on the chair reading a book. That's when Finnick walks in.

"Oh, hey you're awake."

"Yeah."

"I came in earlier but you were sleeping."

"Finnick, thank you so much for watching Willow all day."

"It's no problem, Katniss."

"Where is she?"

"She's asleep in her room. The kids are all asleep, along with Annie."

"What time is it?"

"Around 3am. How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

"Well, you are ejecting a baby from your body."

"Yeah... mom can you check me?"

"Of course."

She gets up and looks and when she pops up she says,"it's time. You're at 10cm."

I shake Peeta awake and tell him. He takes my hand and Finnick goes to take the other. He's quite experienced with childbirth. It doesn't take too long to get the head out. Only a couple of minutes. Then after that the body slips right through. I wake up Prim and Rory with my cries of pain as I push.

Peeta cuts the umbilical cord and then takes the screaming baby to me. My baby boy has a set of lungs for sure. Tears flow as I hold him in my arms. I can tell through the blood soaked curls that he has Peeta's hair.

My mom takes him to get cleaned while Prim helps me.

"So what's his name?"

"Rye John Mellark."

"John, like dad?"

"Yeah."

Finally my mom comes back with a clean baby swaddled in a blanket. He's still a little whiny but that's because I need to feed him. Peeta watches in awe as I feed him. Then the baby opens his eyes with what can only turn into my grey eyes.

"Happy birthday, Rye."I whisper as I kiss his forehead.


	51. birthday pt1

Katniss pov

I wake up to Rye crying. He's 5 months old and almost sleeping through the night. Peeta groans and gets up. "I forgot how hard a new baby was,"he groans. I nod and follow him to his room. I pick him up and he automatically starts to suck on my finger. I rake a seat on the rocking chair and Peeta lays down on the futon.

Before I know it, he's asleep and I'm not talking about the baby. Peeta snores on the small futon. It's sweet that he gets up with me, but he always falls back to sleep in here. Rye greedily sucks away and I smile at my baby boy. His beautiful locks are starting to get long.

I slowly get up and walk over to where Peeta lays. I sit near his stomach and rest a hand on top of his hand laid across his stomach. My fingers lace with his and I hold his hand. He stirs and then his eyes open. I smile at him and bring his hand to my lips so I can kiss it.

He smiled tiredly at me, then looks at the baby eating from me. He smiles at our baby and runs his hand through his hair. "He's getting so big,"he says.

"Yeah, he is...his hair is getting long, I think we need to cut it. Same with yours, it's starting to fall in your eyes. Although, I don't want to cut your beautiful locks."I say running my hand through his hair.

"I need to see, Katniss,"he says in a laugh.

"I know,"I sigh.

He sits up and kisses my cheek.

Rye stops sucking and when I look down he is asleep. I start to silently laugh and Peeta looks at me with a questioning look.

"He fell asleep while I eating."

He looks down and starts to silently laugh too. I put him in his crib and put my shirt back on. Peeta yawns and says,"let's go back to bed."

I agree and follow him back to the room. When we get into bed, he pulls me close to him and kisses me. Soon we both drift off to sleep. When I wake up, Peeta is staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Cuz you're beautiful. And I enjoy looking at beautiful things." (Tfios :) )

"I love you, Peeta."

"I love you too, Katniss."

"Happy birthday."

I lean in and kiss him sweetly on the lips. Peeta slowly moves to pin me as he kisses me hard on the mouth. His lips move down to my neck and I can't help but moan loudly. His hands take off my shirt along with his. His underwear is all that's on him and all I have is my underwear too. But then our door opens and Peeta freezes.

"Happy Birthday!"we hear as my sister and her husband, Haymitch,and my mom come in.

I groan and Peeta stays on top of my chest to cover me. I hear light chuckles and just lay back and close my eyes letting out a sigh. "I see Peeta was giving you a happy birthday,"Haymitch says.

I groan again and say,"get out!"

The room fills with laughs but they leave. I kiss Peeta one last time and say,"tonight."

He groans and rolls over. I get up and pick up our discarded clothes. When I'm all dressed Peeta and I make our way downstairs. My mom and Prim made us breakfast. "This is sweet,"I say,"although it would be better if you waited like an hour..."

They all smile and laugh and my mom even 'apologizes' for interrupting us. Peeta disappears upstairs and then returns with Rye in his arms and Willow following, holding his hand.

"Happy birthday, mommy!" Willow says releasing his hand and running to me. I hug her and kiss her cheek saying,"thank you, baby girl." I get her a plate and some food. Peeta sits next to me and Rye sits there sucking his thumb, clinging to Peeta.

"He just loves that thumb!"My mom says with a laugh.

"Yeah, he's a little thumb sucker."

I kiss his forehead and he giggles happily. I smile at my baby boy saying,"isn't that right, Rye!" He smiles and giggles some more.

When we finish, Rye is hungry again and needs a diaper change so I take him upstairs. Prim comes in with a smile on her face. "Katniss, can I talk to you?"

"Of course."I say.

"Well, Rory and I talked about it and we decided that we want to have kids now, so I'm pregnant!"

I stare at her with my mouth open. Are my ears deceiving me? Did my little innocent sister say she's pregnant? She smiles at me like she's bursting with excitement. I hug her and she hugs me tightly. "Wow, this is just-wow..."

"I know! We just both really love kids and now, well we're having our own! I'm so excited! We still have to tell mom, but I wanted to tell you first."

"Congratulations, little duck."

"Thank you, Katniss!"

"So how far along are you?"

"We found out a week ago, they said 3 weeks, so a month now."

"This is exciting!"

I can't believe she's pregnant so early in her marriage. We brake from our embrace and I turn to pick up a wiggling Rye. We make our way back downstairs. Peeta is helping clean up breakfast along with my mom. Haymitch is playing with Willow and so is Rory. I notice something in his eyes as he plays with her. A happiness. A hope. The look Peeta would give when he looked at kids before I said yes to having Willow.

When Peeta notices me he smiles and then continues his conversation with my mom. "So what do you want to do today?" Haymitch asks me.

"I'm not sure...I want to spend it with you guys. I don't want to really do anything."

"No really much of a party planner are you, sweetheart? Peeta probably has a plan."

"Oh I do."He says happily as he walks in. He sits next to me and takes Rye from me.

"Hi, baby boy!"he says as the baby giggles. He smiles and kisses his forehead.

"And what is it you have planned?"I ask.

"You'll see."

I groan and he just smiles evily.

"You'll love it, though."


	52. old memories

Yay! We've reached 50! You guys are what motivate me to write so many chapters so thank you so much for all your support.

Katniss pov

Peeta takes my hand and asks,"are you ready for your surprise?"

I nod and he smiles saying,"okay!"

Alone, Peeta takes me down a familiar road. "What about everyone else?"I ask.

"Well see them later. I wanted it to just be you and I when I give you your present. No kids, no siblings, or family. Just us."

I lean forward to kiss his cheek.

"Where are we going anyways?"I ask.

"Do you recognize this road?"He asks.

"Yeah, I used to walk this way to get from school to the seam..."

"I used to watch you walk down this road from the bakery."

"Creep."He just laughs and says,"but you love me."

"I do. I do love you."

"Are we going to town?"I ask.

"Nope."

"But the only other place that this leads to is the seam."

"Exactly."

"But the seam was reduced to ashes. Some of the buildings were rebuilt but most people moved...including my old house."

"I know."

He continues to lead me all the way to the spot where my old house was. A familiar building stands in its place. I have to do a double take because my house burnt down. I gasp, because there stands an exact replica of my old house. The house my dad lived in and fixed as much as he could. The house where my childhood memories were formed, well what small childhood I had. I matured fast.

Peeta leads me inside and inside is a table with a box on it. When I look inside I gasp out of shock. Pictures fill the box. I've never seen these pictures. Ever. I remember having a camera, it broke a few days before my dad died. He was supposed to fix it but never got to it...

"H-how?"I ask confused.

"I was talking to your mom once. She told about pictures that she had. Most were so old you could barely see what was trying to be captured. Dust and dirt had made them fade and most weren't printed out because the camera broke and it wouldn't print out the pictures they took. She never had enough money to fix it and was to far gone to care. So I took them to be restored. You deserve to seem them."

I wrap him in a tight hug and kiss him passionately.

"I love you so much Peeta."

"I love you too, Katniss."

"Lets look at them!"I say excitedly.

He smiles at me and helps pull out pictures.

"They're in chronological order."

I look at the first to see a picture of my mom and dad. It's obviously when they first got married. Before wrinkles etched their way into my parents faces. Before the hard times. My mom was 17 when she got married to my dad. He was 18, it was when he first started to work in the mines. My mom's hair was pulled up into the same style she made for me on reaping day. They both looked so happy.

"I've never seen them so happy."I say.

"It's amazing how time how can change things."

I pick up the next to see a picture of just my dad. He's in his coal mining outfit. On the back in my mom's handwriting it says,'John's first day in the mines'. The next picture is of my mom healing my dad's arm. I remember the story to that. He had fell out of a tree because of a branch snapping.

The next picture is of my mom smiling at him as she mixes herbs. Another one is of grandparents I've never met. I pass through many pictures of my parents. Then I come upon one of my mom when she was pregnant with me. My mom has always been very thin because of lack of food, so it was different to see her while pregnant. I have brief memories of when she was pregnant with Prim, but I don't really remember it.

Then there are several pictures of my mom or dad holding me as a baby. Teaching me to walk, feeding me, me brushing my dad's hair, me on his shoulders, us in the woods, me shooting an arrow, us picnicking, and then I come to a picture that brings tears to my eyes.

This picture is of me when I was 11. It was the last week I had with my dad. Right before the camera broke and a few days before he died. The picture is of my dad hugging me, we were about to leave to go hunting. it was one of the best days of my life.

_"Ready to go, Katniss?"_

_"Yeah, Dad. Let me get my boots!"_

_"It's a little chilly. Do you have a jacket?"_

_"It has holes in it."_

_"Here, take mine." My dad says shrugging off his jacket and putting it on my shoulders. I quickly slip it on and hug him. That's when my mom had snapped a picture of us._

_My dad had smiled brightly at my mom before hugging and kissing her. Then he bent over to kiss Prim on the cheek. He takes my small hand, completely engulfing his around it. My boots were a little big and the rubber cluncked together as I walked. Hopefully I'd grow into them soon or else I'd scare away all our pray._

_"Want to go to the lake? We might be able to get some Katniss tubes."_

_"Okay."_

_We had spent hours searching through the mud for them. He had told me,"as long as you can find yourself, you'll survive."_

_And we did. _

_Then after that, we had gone hunting. He shot every single one in the eye. A clean kill. I was still slightly off, but I was getting there. Nearly as good as my dad. _

_When we got home, my mom fried up the tubes and meat and it made for a very good dinner..._

Peeta wipes my tears as they stream down my face. Then picks up the pictures and box. "Eveyone is waiting, so well bring these home, okay?"

"Okay."

"Happy birthday, Katniss."

A/N I thought this would make for a great 50th chapter. Honestly I cried a little writing this because I have a close relationship with my dad and so worrying this, I thought of my own dad. So I feel like this chapter has a great meaning to it. I hope you liked it, give me some of your thoughts and opinions!


	53. epilogue

So this is the last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who read this story for being amazing and so supportive!

Katniss pov 8 months later

Rye sits on the floor playing with his toys and sucking his thumb as Willow colours in a colouring book on the table. He stands up and runs over to me with his toy in his hand. "Eck!"he screams happily as he holds it out to me. I smile and say,"thank you!"

He runs away after giving it to me and ends up running into Peeta who has just walked through the door. He just came back from work and has a bag of goodies in his hand. "Hi baby boy!"

"Dada!"

Peeta bends down and scoops up Rye. It's scary how alike they look. I guess that's the same with Willow and I. Hearing that Peeta has come hone, Willow runs in and hugs Peeta. "Hey pumpkin!"

"Guess what I did in school?"

"What?"

"I saw pictures of you and mommy!"

Peeta freezes. I've already heard what she had to say earlier. They sent us a letter before she went to school reminding us that they will learn about the games in first grade. "What did you learn?"He asks hesitantly.

"We learned that you and mommy played a huge roll in history!"

"Yes...we did."

Peeta sets down the bag on the table and then Rye on the floor. I walk over to him and notice that he is now gripping the chair, his knuckles white. His flashbacks are getting a lot better. The most he's gone these few months was just gripping the chair. I'm really proud of him.

I wrap my arms around him from behind and whisper,"not real." Over and over until he's okay. He turns around and holds me, he holds me until the phone rings. He reluctantly lets me go to answer it.

"Hello?...Oh shit! Really?...Okay we'll be there soon!"

Peeta rarely cusses in front of the kids.

"Prim's in labour!" He says.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm calling Haymitch to come watch the kids, then we can go to their house."

"Okay."

I put my shoes on and that's when Haymitch runs in. "Peeta let's go!"I yell and Peeta runs in the room.

"I love you guys,"I say kissing my kids. Then say,"thank you, Haymitch."

Peeta and I run to their house and as soon as I run in I hear screaming. I don't miss that pain! We find the room they're in and Prim smiles tiredly at me saying,"Katniss! I'm so happy you're here!"

"Anything for you little duck,"I say and kiss the top of her sweaty head.

"Okay Prim, it's time."

"Already?"I ask.

"She was in labour all day but didn't know. Her water broke an hour ago and she didn't even tell me until finally she was calm enough to do so." My mom explains.

"Okay Rory, take her hand. Katniss, go behind her because you'll be pushing on her back, and Peeta you know the drill."

We start when she says push. For hours she pushes until finally their daughter is born. She weighs 7 pounds and is 13 inches long.

"So what's her name?" Mom asks.

"Delilah Katniss Hawthorne."

Tears come to my eyes when I hear that.

"Prim-"I say but I can't even finish. I hug her and say,"thank you."

She has blonde hair like Prim but by the looks of her eyes, she's going to have seam grey eyes like Rory. Exactly like Rye. Delilah sucks on her thumb and yawns. "I think she's hungry."

"Okay,"Prim says. She automatically feeds her like she's been doing this all her life. She's going to be a great mom. She was meant to be a mom. I go downstairs and call Haymitch and tell him to bring the kids over.

When I go back up, Peeta is holding her. He looks so happy whenever he holds a baby. He absolutely loves kids. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him from behind. He looks over and smiles at me.

"She reminds me of Willow when she was first born."

I kiss his cheek and he asks,"you wanna hold her?"

"Okay."

I expertly take the baby in my arms and smile at her. She so small. That's when I hear,"mommy!" Followed by Willow and Rye. I hand Delilah back to Prim and then turn to my kids.

"Okay kids, well more of you Willow. Aunt Prim is holding your new cousin. Her name is Delilah. She's really a baby so you need to be quiet and gentle. Like when Rye was just a baby. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes mommy." Willow says.

Rye just kinda stares at me. He's still too young to really understand much.

Willow walks to the side of the bed, next to Rory.

"Hey Willow tree." Rory says as he places a hand on her shoulder. She smiles up at her uncle and says,"Hi Uncle Rory."

Prim pats the spot next to her and says,"come sit with me Willow."

She climbs up on the bed careful not to shake it too much. "This is Delilah, your cousin."

"Hi Delilah,"she says.

"Wanna hold her?"

Willow nods and Prim helps her hold her like I did when Rye was a new born. I look over at Peeta who is smiling brightly at our daughter. Everyone holds Delilah except for Rye who sits in the corner playing with toys. Even Haymitch holds her. And when Gale and Madge come over, they just can't put her down.

Later when we go home, I carry Rye and Peeta carries Willow. We tuck in our little angles and I can't help but smile. They make life worth living. I look at the clock, it's 8 o'clock. The phone rings right on time. Every night for the past few months, Annie and I talk at this time. She keeps me informed about her kids and vice versa. I even talk to Finnick some nights.

Tonight I tell her about Delilah. She too just had a baby a month ago. It was a little boy that they named Nick. He has Finnicks hair colour but Annie's eyes. He looks more like Annie.

After spending hours talking to Annie, we finally say goodnight. When I go up to bed, Peeta is laying in bed snoring. I quickly go and kiss my kids on more time and then go back to our room. I go over to my side of the bed, change, then get in with my husband. Gently I lean in to kiss him on the cheek. His snoring stops and his familiar eyes open.

He kisses me on the lips and pulls me closer to him.

"Stay with me?"

"Always."


End file.
